


Don't Wake The Dragon, Sweet Sister.

by Emilie_L_C



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of thrones imagines, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, One Shot Collection, Other, Pentos, Period-Typical Underage, Prehistoric, Sex, Sibling Incest, The beggar king - Freeform, The seven kingdoms, Viserys Needs a Hug, Viserys Targaryen Lives, Viserys is still Viserys, Viserys raises Daenerys, Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 82,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/pseuds/Emilie_L_C
Summary: This is a one-shot collection, about Daenerys & Viserys Targaryen.I haven't seen a one-shot collection specifically about them, so i decided to make one.In which Viserys Targaryen is still alive.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. This fanfiction is just for fun.

Introduction.

Hello there. 

This is a one-shot collection, where you can actually request something. If you want to request a story, just write it down in the comment-section below. This "chapter" is basically just a small introduction to this story. 

I love Daenerys & Viserys so much, there are so few stories about them out there, so i decided to make some more here. :) I'm pretty sure there are people out there, who thinks the same! 


	2. The Things She Heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how i imagine Magister Illyrio and Viserys telling a very young Daenerys, that she needs to marry Khal Drogo.  
This is just how i imagined it to happen.

Daenerys Targaryen was awoken, by the sun beaming through the thin white curtains. She opened her beautiful eyes, looking out of the window. Laying back in her bed again, she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Goodmorning, my dearest sister" the cheerful voice of Viserys filled the whole manse. Daenerys sighed quietly, she was not in the mood to talk to Viserys right now. Viserys appeared in her room, giving her an odd, and slightly judgemental glance. "Why are you still in bed? Get up now. We have plenty of things to do today" Viserys informed her, now in a more serious tone before leaving her room again.

Getting up slowly, Daenerys looked out of the huge window once again; The sun was shining brightly, and birds were flying around on the ocean-blue sky. The birds were free. It would be lying if Daenerys said she wasn't jealous of them. Them being able to fly away whenever they wanted, was something Daenerys deeply wished she could do sometimes. Especially when Viserys temper got the best of him, which happened pretty often.

Silly girl, get out of bed!" Viserys yelled, growing very impatient with Daenerys. Immediatly, she was pulled out of her thoughts, and back to reality. "What is taking you so long?" Viserys rolled his eyes, annoyed that his little sister didn't obey him. He stood there infront of her, his purple eyes turning darker by the second.

"I was on my way, dear brother." Daenerys' voice cracked a bit, revealing her anxiety. Viserys crossed his arms on his chest, before nodding, "Join us at breakfast. We don't have all day." was the last thing he said before walking away. Daenerys put on the prettiest, dress she could find, just to make Viserys happy. She knew he always loved seeing her all dressed up, since it showed the world, that she was from a very noble and powerful house. And then she was sure that Viserys wouldn't scold her for being indecent. 

Walking down the stairs, Daenerys felt herself getting more and more uncomfortable. What if Viserys was still angry with her? She did not want to have that discussion with him over breakfast. "No, i'm going to tell her, not you. Yes, i told her to join us at breakfast" Viserys' loud voice was to be heard throughout the whole manse.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow; What were Viserys and Magister Illyrio talking about? Growing more and more anxious, she decided to just go in there. "Your Grace" one of the servants opened the enormous door, which lead to the dining chamber. By the long wooden table, sat Viserys and Magister Illyrio.

They were busy chatting, and didn't see Daenerys enter the dining chamber. Viserys' white hair shone in the sunlight that beamed through the windows. "I'm just telling you-" Daenerys cut Viserys off, trying to catch his attention. Viserys' eyes widened, how long had she been standing there? Slight nervousity was to be seen on Viserys and Magister Illyrio's faces. 

"Daenerys, you do know it is rude to overhear other people's conversations, right?" Viserys scolded, sending illyrio an apologic glance. "Well, you said i should join you at breakfast, and I did so" Daenerys replied back, crossing her arms over her chest. Viserys' eyes grew darker again, which could only mean he was about to get mad. Really mad. "Do not talk back to me, understand?!" Viserys went over, and grabbed Daenerys arm so hard that it started to bruise. She could feel the tears build up in her eyes, Viserys had never done this to her, in her 13 years of life. Indeed, he had been angry with her, but it had never gotten psychical.

"Your Grace, please calm down" Illyrio put a soothing hand on Viserys' shoulder, trying to make the young man calm down. Viserys loosened his grip on his poor sisters arm, and sat back down on the chair. "Don't disrespect me like that, do you hear me?! "he hissed. "You get one warning, that's all, Daenerys!" He warned her, his words filled with venom. If words could kill, Daenerys would have been dead in her spot. All Daenerys could do was nod her head, and look down at her lap. Viserys didn't even notice the dress she wore, only for him.

"Good. Now, Magister Illyrio and I were chatting before you entered the room, which you probably know by now. There is something that we have to talk about" Viserys started, while examining her facial expression. Daenerys looked beyond terrified, and the two men hadn't even told her what they had been talking about, yet. Viserys took a deep breath, and looked her deep in the eyes. He was about to say something, but Illyrio cut him off. "Dany, we have found the man you shall wed, once time is right" Ilyrio smiled, getting up from his chair. Daenerys heart stopped for a second, her mouth was wide open. The magister smiled gently, "I'll leave you two to talk"

Viserys did not look pleased about this situation at all. Infact, he looked more disappointed and angry than ever. "V-viserys, please tell me it's not true" Daenerys pleaded her older brother, hoping all of this was just a bad, bad dream. He shook his head "I'm just as sad as you are, Dany. You know what this means, right? I'll lose you" his eyes weren't dark anymore, but sad.

Daenerys put her small, pale hand on top of her brothers. "You know you will never lose me, Viserys. I promise." Viserys couldn't help but smile at his little sister, what an innocent child she was. "Don't make promises you can't keep" he gently touched her arm. The arm he bruised before. Daenerys flinched at the sudden touch, but Viserys kept stroking her arm gently. 

"Sweet sister, don't be so sad. I won't leave you. You want to go home, don't you?" Viserys planted a kiss on her forehead. Daenerys nodded eagerly, "More than anything" she responded, playing with her a strand of her brothers white hair. "Then you have to marry him. Then we can take his army, and i can get to my throne. I will be the king, and you will be my queen, sweet sister." Viserys stroked Daenerys shoulders, and pulled her into a tight hug. He put his mouth close to hear right ear, and whispered, in a raspy voice; 

_ "We will rule all Seven Kingdoms before you know it, sweet sister. But first, you have to help me. Help us. Help us get back the iron throne and the Seven Kingdoms. It's our birth right, afterall_." 


	3. Fire & dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has a bad nightmare, and Viserys has to try to be a decent brother to her. 
> 
> Daenerys is 10 years old in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something i could imagine happening.

_The fire had spread out, lighting up her whole body. The flames were eating her alive. She had to struggle to take one breath. She was slowly suffocating in the smoke that had spread all over Kings Landing. "Viserys! Help me!" She had tried to yell, but her brother was nowhere to be seen. All of sudden, she saw him. He was on the ground, blood gushing out of his boney face. His silver hair stained by the red substance. Daenerys could feel her heart come to a stop._

_ "V-viserys?" She whispered gently, crouching down beside him. His face was almost melted off, as if he had been a wax figure, standing too long in the sun. She couldn't help but scream, "Somebody! Help!" Her throat felt raw, and after awhile of intense screaming, no more sounds came out. She looked down, seeing her lower body being eaten entirely by flames._

Daenerys woke up, drenched in her own sweat. Her heart was still pounding harder than ever, after that horrible nightmare. Taking a deep and shaky breath, her gaze landed on her nightgown, which was soaked in sweat aswell. Her bedsheets were soaked too, to say the least.

Frowning, she got out of her bed, trying to ignore all of the wet spots she had left on the bed. Her sleeping chamber was so dark, and it frightened Daenerys so very much. Usually, she could brush off the feeling of darkness, but right now she couldn't. Not after that horrible nightmare of hers. She gently touched her forehead with her very clammy hand, cringing slightly at how it felt. "Viserys" she mumbled to herself, before running out of her sleeping chamber.

The cold tile-floor sent shivers up her spine, as she walked down the long hallway. The hallway was just as dark as her chamber, but she had to see if Viserys was still alive. The manse was so quiet, which just made this night even more scary.

Finally, Daenerys reached her older brothers sleeping chamber. Without hestitation, she barged into his chamber, causing him to sit up at the sudden loud sound. Viserys looked very furious at his sister, she woke him up in the middle of the night. 

"What in the seven hells are you doing in my sleeping chamber at this hour, child?!" Viserys hissed at her waiting for her to give him a proper explanation. Daenerys ran over, and hugged Viserys, who was still half asleep in his bed.

"Viserys! Thank God you are alright" a small tear escaped Daenerys eye. Viserys looked dumbfounded, "What on earth are you talking about, sweet sister?" His voice grew softer, when he saw the teardrop.

"I-i had the most horrible nightmare, Viserys. You died, and i was about to die an-" Viserys cut her off, "Dragons don't cry. You are a real Targaryen, Daenerys. You are a beautiful one" Viserys took away a strand of her long silver hair. "But Viserys, it felt so realistic. There was a huge fire, and you melted in it" Daenerys protested, trying to prove her point to her not-so-understanding brother.

The older Targaryen looked at his sister, then sighed. For a moment, Viserys didn't want to comfort his frightened sister. Ever since their mother had died giving birth to Daenerys, he had always felt a slight hatred towards her. She had killed their mother. His mother.

"This won't happen, don't you trouble your mind with such things, dear sister." Viserys rolled his eyes at how he sounded like a fool, but he had to atleast try to calm down Daenerys. Viserys couldn't help but feel lucky that she didn't caught him having sex with one of the ladies from the pleasure-house. Perhaps Viserys should teach her more about manners, and how you don't just barge into people's chambers, once again.

He took both of her hands in his, "You know what? Come down here and tell me all about this nightmare of yours" Viserys lifted his blanket, revealing his shirtless figure underneath it. Daenerys smiled, it had been such a long time since they had cuddled. She gingerly laid down beside him, making sure not to upset him in any way.

Viserys put the blanket over both of them, and held a protective arm around his little sisters petite figure. Viserys frowned, as he felt the very wet nightgown. "Dany? Why is your nightgown all wet?" He asked, running a gently hand through her hair. Dany could feel the embarrassment get the best of her, a slight blush appeared on her pale cheeks. Viserys smirked, "Care to tell me what happened? Or do i have to guess?" Viserys started to grow impatient with her.

"Well, i woke up all drenched in sweat..." she started. "Ummm... It has gotten on my bedsheets aswell, and my blanket. My bed is all wet" Dany finally explained. Normally, Viserys would get furious with her if she made a mess, or broke something. She had recieved plenty of spanks that way, and she was not in the mood to recieve another spank right now.

Viserys raised an eyebrow, and sighed deeply. "You know what happens when you make a mess, Dany." He warned, shaking his head. "Today i can look past it, but you get one warning" He said, his lilac eyes almost shining in the darkness. "I'll get one of the servants to change your bedsheets in the morning. Until then, you may sleep in here" Viserys smiled at her, for the first time in a very long time. He had been so caught up being angry with her, that he didn't even smile at her anymore. Dany's eyes lit up, "Really? Thank you so much, dear brother!" She snuggled closer to his bare chest, feeling his strong arms fit perfectly around her. "

"Do you want to sleep in your wet nightgown, or do we need to find you a dry one for the rest of the night?" Viserys asked, turning his head towards Daenerys. Being the innocent child she was, she said "I'll just sleep in my smallclothes, it's not an issue for me" she smiled at her brother, taking off her nightgown, but Viserys stopped her. "Daenerys, no. You are being indecent, and we can't have that. Put it back on, now. I thought i had raised you better, after all these years" Viserys shook his head, rubbing his temple in defeat. Raising her all by himself, is one big challenge. 

"But Viserys! It's all wet, and i don't want to get ill" she protested, putting her arms over her chest. "That's why i asked you, if you needed another one for the rest of the night, stupid girl!" He rolled his eyes. How could his sister be such a big fool?

Daenerys huffed, "Give me another one, then." She finally said, still with her arms crossed over her chest. Viserys nodded and got out of his warm bed. What he didn't do for his little brat of a sister. He went over to the clothing cabinet, in the opposite site of his sleeping chamber. He grabbed a clean nightgown, and handed it to Daenerys. He turned around, giving Daenerys some privacy as she changed her nightgown.

"Here is the wet nightgown" She gently handed it to him, making Viserys cringe a little bit. The nightgown didn't look nice at all, and here he was, holding it infront of himself. The smell of sweat filled the whole room. "I'll put it out in the washing-chamber." Viserys put on a thin shirt, now that he had to walk out in the hallway. After putting the nightgown in the sink, Viserys walked back into his room, quietly thanking God that nobody saw him. 

Daenerys sat on his bed, looking out of the window. Viserys made his way over to her, and unbuttoned his shirt, putting it down on the chair. Viserys got down under the blanket, and patted the spot next to him, "Lay here. Let's get some sleep" she laid down beside him, in the same position as before. "Can you tell me a story?" Daenerys asked quietly.

"Which story?" Asked Viserys, kissing her forehead. "The story about dragons" She giggled, snuggling closer to him.

"Alright. One story, that's all."


	4. The Fire Is Not The Only Thing That's Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gets something very unexpected.

Viserys was sitting at his desk, desperately trying to teach Daenerys how to read Valyrian. Daenerys sat on the opposite site of the desk, feeling the tiredness take over her. "Child, are you even listening?" Viserys snapped at her, waking her up instantly. Daenerys felt absent-minded today, and she was definietly not in the mood for Viserys lessons in Valyrian.

"I apologize, Viserys. I'm just not in the mood for learning anything today," She mumbled, putting her small head in her hands. Viserys' nostrils flared, and his gaze grew sharp "Not in the mood? There is no such thing, brat. You have to learn this, one way or the other. You won't be an excellent queen, let alone a wife, if you don't know Valyrian" Viserys got up from his chair, looking down at his pathetic-looking little sister. "And you know i hate when you mumble. It is an improper thing to do. Speak up, child" He added sourly, grabbing an old book from the bookshelf.

"Read this" he commanded, throwing the book into her lap. Daenerys rolled her eyes, putting the book on the desk, instead of reading it. Viserys raised an eyebrow at her, folding his hands on the desk. "Put the book back on the shelf" Daenerys commanded her brother, which made his eyes grow darker.

"You do not command me! You read this book, now!" He yelled at her, making her flinch a bit. His silver hair was flowing in every direction, and he looked scary. Scarier than usual. Daenerys gulped, and opened the book slowly. "Read out loud." Viserys looked down on some of his papers, and waited for Daenerys to read out loud. We don't have all day, so i'd prefer if you do it now" His lilac eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Daenerys started to read out loud, which made Viserys smile. "Very well, little sister. Go on" he encouraged her, his mood now lighter. "It makes me happy that you do remember some of the things i told you. That wasn't so hard, was it?" His thin face was plastered with what looked like a fake smile. Daenerys just nodded her head, "No it wasn't, brother. I was just a fool." Viserys grabbed his quill and put it in the ink. He began to write something down on a piece of parchment, before saying "You may now go, thank you." Viserys pointed at the door, and Daenerys hurried out of it.

This Valyrian lesson had been quite horrible, but she had definietly tried worse. Her brother's mood swings was something she considered dangerous. One moment he was happy and the next one he was ready to chop off her hand. Daenerys walked around the huge manse, which belonged to Magister Illyrio. It was neatly decorated with all sorts of expensive things.

After walking quite a bit, she went back into her chamber. She felt awfully tired today, which wasn't normal for her. She was always out playing, which Viserys considered "_silly and not lady-like_", even though Daenerys was only 13. In Viserys' opinion, she shouldn't; Be playing, Be loud or Laugh. She should just sit, and be quiet. Nothing else. Daenerys suddenly remembered that one time, where she had accidentally fallen into some mud, and Viserys had lost his mind when he saw the mess. Daenerys had never seen him so angry with her before, and it still comes back to haunt her sometimes. From that moment, she never played in the mud, and she avoided all types of "dirty" games.

Daenerys sat down at her white writing desk, and began to write down some Valyrian letters. Perhaps that would make Viserys more happy, and remove his sour mood. Viserys had always insisted on becoming her teacher, since "_he knows everything there is to know._" That's what he had told her, atleast. Dany always studied hard, because she knows what will happen if she don't. She suffered the consequences one time, and she won't do that again.

"Daenerys!" She heard heavy footsteps coming her way, and Viserys' voice became louder. "Yes, dear brother?" Deanerys answered in her small voice, knowing Viserys loved it. Viserys stopped infront of her, smiling now a genuine smile at her "Supper is served. Come with me, sweet sister." He took her hand, and lead her into the massive dining hall. It seemed like he had forgotten about their previous argument earlier. Daenerys thanked the Gods for that.

Servants were putting the food on the table, but Magister Illyrio's seat remained empty. "Where is the Magister?" Daenerys wondered out loud, turning her head to Viserys. "He went into the city today, so he won't make it home to supper. It's just you and I, dear sister" he gave her small hand a squeeze, before letting go of her.

They both sat down at the long table, and started to eat their supper. Silence soon filled the entire hall, and the only noises to be heard were the cutlery scraping against their plates. "What are the plans for tomorrow, Viserys?" Daenerys asked quietly, as she ate a potato. Viserys thought for a moment, "I was thinking about going swimming in the nearby lake. You can join me, if you wish to" He shrugged, putting down his cutlery on the golden plate. It had been a very long time since they had been swimming. Daenerys nodded her head eagerly, "I would love to, Viserys. Thank you!" She smiled at him. "But, you can only go with me if you behave. If you don't behave or obey me, there will be consequences" Viserys took a sip of his wine, almost enjoying the frightened expression on his sister's face. Daenerys nodded her head "Of course. I will behave and obey you" she replied.

After supper, Daenerys' stomach started to ache. Actually, her whole body was aching in an odd way. She was laying on her bed, hoping the awful pain would go away, if she got some rest. After awhile, the pain had gotten so bad that tears formed in her eyes. She got up from the bed, and put on her nightgown, hoping it would make her forget about the burning sensation in her body. She had to ask Viserys for some medicinal herbs, since the pain wouldn't go away by itself.

As Daenerys walked out of her own chamber, she almost bumped into Viserys who was on his way into his chamber. "What in the seven hells are you still doing up, girl?" Viserys' tone was sharp, but not deadly as earlier today. "V-viserys..." she tried to speak, but her stomach was aching so much she could hardly stand. Viserys started to grow concerned, and held around her, "What is the matter?" Viserys whispered, stroking her hair in a soothing manner. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"M-my stomach hurts so much, Viserys. It won't go away. Can you please give me some medicinal herbs, i beg you" Daenerys was sobbing into her brothers chest. Now was not the time to teach her, that Targaryens don't _beg_ for anything. Viserys looked down at her, and did she look awful! She had black bags under her eyes and she was more pale than he had ever seen her. Viserys nodded his head slowly, before kissing the top of her head, "Indeed, sweet sister. I'll go get one of the servants" Viserys walked away from the sobbing Daenerys, and quickly got one of the servants to go get some painkilling herbs.

"Here, sweet sister. Drink this" Viserys handed Dany the glass, and she drank it all. She turned her head towards him, and gave him a small smile through the tears "Thank you, dear brother." Viserys sat down on her bed beside her, and held her close to him. "Do you want to sleep?" He asked, still concerned about how ill she had felt earlier. With a slow nod, Daenerys laid down on her bed. "I'd like to try, atleast." She replied, holding her stomach tight. Viserys nodded, and kissed her on the top of her head. "Sleep tight, sweet sister" leaving her chamber, Viserys started wondering what on earth could be wrong with his sister.

Hours later, Viserys was woken up by a blood curdling scream. Feeling the panic rise inside of him, he tried to locate where the scream came from. It was from Daenerys' chamber. Viserys hurried towards her chamber, feeling his heart in his throat as he ran. He could hear her small sobs aswell. Viserys knocked on her door, "Daenerys! What in the seven hells happened?" He yelled through the thick wooden door.

The sobs stopped for awhile, and Viserys opened the door slowly. The chamber was dark, and Daenerys was sitting on her bed, looking very flustered. "Sweet sister, what happened? Is it your stomach?" Viserys' voice was soft, genuine concern coated it. Daenerys looked down on her nightgown, which caused him to look down on it aswell. Viserys' gaze immediatly landed on the huge bloodstain on the bedsheets and on the front and back of her nightgown.

Viserys froze; He had raised Daenerys all of her life, but he never expected to deal with the arrival of her first moon-blood by himself. Even though he knew this would happen one day, he had certaintly not thought that day would be today. "Viserys, am i dying? If so, plant roses on my grave, you know i love them" Daenerys sobbed, hugging her knees. "Sweet sister, your moon-blood has made it's arrival for the very first time. It's supposed to happen, don't trouble your pretty little head with such thoughts" he comforted her, hugging her small body tight. Daenerys looked curiously up at her brother, "How? How is this normal? I can't stop the bleeding, and it hurts so much, Viserys!" She continued to cry. Viserys sighed, and wrinkled his nose in slight disgust at all of the information.

It was true, he could make one of the servants tell his little sister what was happening to her, but he was the only one she was comfortable talking to.

"Dear sister, come with me" Viserys took her small hand into his, and guided her to the enormous bathing-chamber. Daenerys was still shaking, and looked up at her brother, terrified. "Sit" Viserys ordered, pointing at the large bathtub. Daenerys did as she was told, and tried to get a hold of herself. Viserys grabbed a cream-colored rag from the cabinet, and dipped it in a small pot of water.

"Stand up infront of me, sweet sister" Viserys took her nightgown over her head, leaving her completely naked infront of him. Viserys couldn't help but look at her curves and her soft skin. It's been quite awhile since he had last seen her naked, so he hadn't even noticed how much she had grown.

Viserys started to wash his sister's bloodstained thighs, making Daenerys shiver a little bit. He tried to ignore the coppery smell of blood, which hit his nostrils. "I just need to clean you up a bit, that's all, sweet sister" Viserys looked at the rag, which was now covered in blood. He went over to the small pot of water, and threw the rag down in it. He put her bloodstained nightgown down in the sink aswell. "I'll make the servants fill up the bathtub, sweet sister. Wait here" Viserys left the bathing-chamber, leaving Daenerys naked and afraid. A few moments later, a servant came into the bathing-chamber and filled up the enormous bathtub, with steaming hot water.

"Your Grace" The servant bowed, before leaving the chamber. Viserys walked over to Daenerys, "Get into the bathtub" Viserys' husky voice whispered in Dany's ear. Obeying her brother, she got into the marble bathtub. Viserys sat beside the tub, and gave her a sad smile "Sweet sister, your moon-blood has arrived. Do you know what this means?" He raised an eyebrow at her, trying not to look at her very naked body. Dany shook her head gingerly, "I-I don't." She answered honestly, looking down. "Well, it means that i'll have to wed you to a man soon, since you are now ready. Your body is ready to create children" Viserys explained, holding her hand.

"Do i have to get away from you, then?" Daenerys asked, fear could be heard in her small voice. Viserys sighed, "I'll be with you, don't worry. I'll need to get his army." Daenerys looked down in the water, which was now a very light pink color. "Come on, let's dry you off" Viserys took a towel, and waited for Daenerys to get out of the water.

"There is so much blood, Viserys." Daenerys said as Viserys started to dry her off with the cream-colored towel. Viserys wrinkled his nose again, feeling a bit disgusted "I know, you foolish girl. I have eyes, you know." He tried his best to comfort her, but it wasn't his strong suit. He wanted to say "_Do you think becoming a woman is easy? It's supposed to hurt, you stupid brat. Just look at what you did to our poor mother."_ But he didn't do so.

"Look at you, you have a woman's body now" Viserys said to her, smiling a bit. Daenerys didn't answer, she just kept looking out in the horizon. Daenerys suddenly felt very shy. Something she had never felt around her older brother before. Viserys found a few more rags, and found Daenerys' smallclothes. He carefully put four layers of rags inside of her smallclothes, hoping it wouldn't leak too much. He frowned, looking at the small trail of blood running down her pale leg.

"Put on your clothes, before the blood gets everywhere, dear sister. I put a few layers of rags inside of your smallclothes, hopefully it won't leak on your bedsheets" He explained to her. Daenerys nodded, and started putting on her clothes. Her long silver hair covered her upper body.

Viserys walked into Daenerys sleeping chamber, and stripped off the bloodstained bedsheets. Looking at them with disgust, he tossed them down in the sink, the servants would have to wash them later. He was certainly not going to wash his sisters bloodstained sheets, and that was for certain. Once Daenerys was decent, she walked into her sleeping-chamber where Viserys sat on her bed.

"My sweet sister is growing up" Viserys hugged his sister tight. "Aren't you mad because i made a mess?" Daenerys asked, still afraid that Viserys would hit her. "Under normal circumstances, yes, i would have been mad. But you made yourself useful, so it's quite alright, dear sister" Viserys replied bluntly, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"Try not to leak too much on the bed"


	5. Nothing Like The Old Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanerys is very jealous.

** _Ooh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends_ **  
** _I'm a king and you're a queen and we'll stumble through heaven" _ **

** _-Young God, Halsey. _ **

Viserys was out of the manse tonight, leaving Deanerys was alone in her chamber. She always wondered what her brother was doing, when he was out of the manse. She used to, atleast. As she turned 12, she started to get more curious about things.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night she would hear laughing and moaning coming from his chamber. When she had confronted Viserys about it, he yelled at her and told her it had nothing to do with her. In a way, Deanerys wished it was her he brought into his room. Even though Viserys was always cruel to her, she still fancied her brother quite a bit.

Viserys always told her stories about the Targaryens, and how they had incestous relationships. It had been her nighttime story, for as long as she could remember. He told her all about the early Targaryens, and how each family member were connected. It was always interesting to Daenerys, how almost all of her anchestors married their brother, sister, aunt or uncle.

The next morning, Viserys had walked into Daenerys chamber to wake her up from her slumber. "Sister, wake up" he gently tapped on her bare shoulder, which sent a shiver down her spine. Viserys looked exhausted; His hair was a mess and his breath smelt of alcohol. Daenerys groaned, and got out of her soft bed.

"Where were you last night?" She asked Viserys quietly, looking him in the eyes. "Why do you want to know that, sweet sister?" Viserys started to get nervous, and Daenerys could tell how uncomfortable he was with this conversation. Dany shrugged "I suppose i just want to know, what my brother is doing" and that wasn't a lie, she did want to know what he was doing.

"I was at the pleasure-house, are you happy? I needed a break, since raising you is a hell of a challenge!" Viserys rolled his eyes, and started to walk out of the chamber. "What are you doing at the pleasure-house?" Daenerys challenged him, making him turn around to her. Viserys looked like he was about to murder Daenerys for a moment, as he walked closer to her. "I bought some pleasure. Something you are not old enough to understand, _sweet sister_." he simply replied, in a very mocking tone.

After a few moments of silence, Daenerys spoke up again "Am i not enough for you, dear brother?" Innocent eyes looking up at her brother. Viserys sighed deeply, it was almost a moan, "Yes, you are, Daenerys. This is different, though." "How? You always told me about the old Targaryens, and how they always married their sisters or brothers. Why is this any different?" She protested, crossing her arms over her chest. Viserys wished he had never told her these stories, then this wouldn't have happened.

Daenerys could feel the jealousy and anger build up inside of her, like a burning fire. The only brother she had left was being _pleasured_ by a prostitute? He had told her numerous of stories, where brothers admired and even adored their sisters. One of the examples were Aegon |, who were in love with his sister Rhaenys, but he also felt like he had to marry his older sister Visenya. Daenerys couldn't help but feel how Visenya must have felt, since she wasn't Aegon's first choice. Aegon preffered Rhaenys over Visenya. That's exactly how Daenerys felt; Left out.

The relationships were incestious and It was frowned upon in the other kingdoms, but it was what being a real Targaryen was like. It was the culture and nature of this house, and it was considered normal, afterall.

Her brother had also told her the story about the uncle-niece relationship. Rhaenyra was a beautiful princess, who fell in love with her uncle Daemon. Even though they both ended up dying, Daenerys had always liked that story the most. The princess followed her heart, even though she had it broken. When Daenerys heard those stories for the very first time, she had no idea how to feel about it. The thought of marrying Viserys at that time, seemed very weird to her. A few years after, she started to learn that this was a Targaryen thing, a tradition.

Lately Daenerys had been thinking alot about marriage, and she had started looking at Viserys in a different way. Lately, she had been wishing that he gave her more attention. It was hard to admit, but she hated those whores. He gave them more attention than her, and she was his only remaining family. It was not fair at all, she had always been there for him, even though she was alot younger than he was.

Viserys often yelled, and scolded Daenerys. One would think she would just want to run away from him as fast as she could, but that wasn't the case. Daenerys had grown up with him, and they had been close all of her life. When they were on the run, they would often have to share a bed, so they were being close to eachother most of the time. Daenerys had tried to cheer Viserys up everytime someone had called him_ "The Beggar King_", it just seems like he has forgotten everything they had together. Everything she had done for him.

What was wrong with her, since her brother didn't admire her like those brothers did in the stories? Viserys looked at Daenerys, with sadness coating his gaze "Daenerys... Those whores don't mean anything to me. You are one of the most important things in my life, sweet sister" he leaned in and kissed her cheek. A small blush appeared on Daenerys' cheek, making Viserys smirk, "Look at you, all shy, my dear sister" he cooed at her, suddenly remembering something.

"I got you something, sweet sister" Viserys mood had now changed for the better, faster than the wind was blowing. Viserys got out of Daenerys' chamber, and returned seconds later, holding a box in his hands. Daenerys looked at the box, "Viserys, what is that?" Viserys smiled, seeing his sister so curious was a great pleasure to him. He lifted the lid off of the box, and some beautiful silk fabric could be seen.

"Sweet sister, since you are growing up, i thought you should have a new dress. It's silk, feel the fabric" he encouraged her, seeing her small hands touching the white silk. "Viserys, this is so gorgeous! Thank you so much, dear brother" Daenerys smiled at him. This was the first time in a very long time Viserys actually had done something nice to her. "Let's put it on you" Viseeys murmured, slowly undressing his younger sister.

Her pale, soft skin came in to the view, and Viserys took the white dress in his hands, neatly. "Turn around, sweet sister" he instructed Dany, who turned around quickly. They stood infront of the beautiful golden mirror. Viserys tied her dress on the back, secretly admiring her.

Admiring all of her. She was indeed a real Targaryen. Hiding a smirk, Viserys turned Daenerys around, looking her up and down. "How does it look?" Daenerys looked down at herself, turning towards the mirror.

"See for yourself, sweet sister. You look absolutely amazing. Just like a queen" Viserys kissed her ear, holding around her tightly. Viserys had never seen her look so gorgeous, she was almost shining. "It looks amazing on me. Look at the way it fits my body!" She exclaimed, causing Viserys to giggle. "I had it made for you, silly. Of course it fits. You look stunning, my queen"

Daenerys smiled, her long silver hair was shining, just like her dress. "You are a king, Viserys." She said innocently, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Viserys sat down on her bed, patting on his lap for her to sit. Daenerys sat down on her brothers lap, and she felt so protected. Protected by her dragon. "You need a real dragon to look out for you, Daenerys" Viserys whispered in her ear, his voice was very raspy. Daenerys turned around, "You are a real dragon, Viserys." 


	6. Stained Targaryen Womb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys finds out Daenerys is with child... Khal Drogo's child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how i imagine Viserys finding out, that his little Daenerys is pregnant with Khal Drogo's child.

<strike></strike>Travelling with the khalasar was not something Viserys enjoyed. After Daenerys' and Khal Drogo's wedding, Viserys had been in a foul mood. Having to wed his sister off to some savage, was something he wished to avoid, but there he was. Among the savages, all the time.

Seeing the thirsty looks Khal Drogo threw at Visery's dear little Daenerys made him furious. Furious that anyone looked at her like that, like she was the last piece of meat. If it wasn't for his stupid army, he would kidnap his sister and get them both away from the Dothraki people.

Viserys was walking around the camp an early morning, when he walked past Khal Drogo and Deanerys' tent. Viserys would lie if he said he weren't curious about what was happening in there. Deep inside, he hoped the great Khal would lie with another woman, because then Viserys could convince Daenerys to run away with him. He knew that he had to stay, though. He needed the crown and the army he came for, and he wouldn't leave before he had gotten all of that. He had to get his throne back. And the seven kingdoms.

Viserys shook his head and kept walking, not even bothering to stay outside of their tent for long. The sun was starting to rise, and the savages was starting to wake up, slowly. He sat at the long, and very dirty wooden table, just waiting for his sister to wake up. Khal Drogo had just walked out of their tent, and gosh did he look happy. Viserys' eyes narrowed at the sight of him, what a foul beast he was. He definietly didn't deserve Daenerys, or the khaleesi as she was called now. He had probably been screwing his sister all night.

The "great" khal started to speak with the Dothraki-tribe, as he walked past them. They stood in an enormous circle in the middle of the camp, they had set up last night. They had respect for their Khal, there was no doubt about it. He gave them commands, and they obeyed him. Viserys huffed to himself; He was the only rightful king of _all_ of the seven kingdoms. They should obey _him_ and not some savage Khal.

"Where is my sister?" Yelled Viserys, trying to get their attention. Daenerys hadn't been out of her tent all day, and Viserys was starting to get impatient with her. She used to be all his. Khal Drogo turned around to face Viserys, but he didn't say a word. If Viserys didn't feel furious before, he sure did now.

How dare he ignore the king? The only rightful king of the Seven kingdoms. A real dragon. "You savage, tell me where my sister is, now! You never ignore the dragon!" Viserys almost hit the Khal, but one of the Dotrakies stopped him. One of the servants came over to Viserys, with a non-readable look on her face. "The khaleesi is in there. She was not feeling well" the girl explained, giving Viserys a sad smile. Viserys began to feel concerned. Daenerys was never ill as a child. The Targaryens were never ill.

Viserys gave her a quick nod, before walking towards the Khal and his sister's tent. "The Khaleesi has not bled for two months" he heard one of the women whisper to Ser Jorah. Viserys' heart stopped for a moment, anger started to build up inside of him. The feeling of concern, was now replaced with rage. Viserys stormed into the tent, where Daenerys sat on her chair in the corner.

"Viserys, what are you doing?" She asked, still sounding sleepy. Viserys' nostrils flared, "Is it true?" He simply asked her, in a not-so-calm voice. He saw her Dothraki rags instantly, it looked god awful on her. Daenerys raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" She went back to reading something, but Viserys took it out of her hands.

Shocked at his sudden outburst, she looked up at him, her eyes going wide. "Is it true you haven't bled for two months?" His breathing got heavier with every word he said. Daenerys looked down, looking somewhat ashamed.

"Yes, it is true, i'm carrying a new life inside of me" she held her stomach, which made Viserys even more furious. It should be his child, not that awful Khal's. "You are a horse-lord slut! You have just woken the dragon!" He laid her down on the floor, watching as his sister's eyes grew nervous.

"Viserys! Get off of me!" She cried out, trying to wiggle herself free from his grip, but it was no use. Viserys shook his head, his silver hair flowing in the air, "Do you take me for a fool? I'm the king! I demand you show me respect!" He spat in her head, holding her down to the ground. Viserys took his sword out of the scabbard, his eyes looking very mad. If he were to be king, he would be the next _Mad king_.

Daenerys gasped, seeing the long blade infront of her exposed belly. "I should just cut it out of you, and leave it for your _lovely_ Khal." Viserys said bitterly, still pointing the sword at her stomach. "Or, i could kick you, is that better, sweet sister?" "Viserys, please" she begged, her voice cracking at her words.

"Your Targaryen womb is now stained, little sister. The _child_ you are having will never be a real Targaryen, nor a true dragon. You ruined that for us" he whispered harshly, making the hairs on Daenerys arms rise. "Viserys-" Before Daenerys could finish her sentence, a loud slap filled the tent's silence. Daenerys quickly grabbed her sore cheek, holding around it. Viserys, however, looked satisfied with the result of his slap.

"You kind of saw that coming, didn't you, _sweet sister_?" "That is what whores get; Nothing!" He yelled at her, making her flinch underneath him. "What was it like losing your purity to a savage like him? Was he as rough, as he claims to be? Did you see the blood you left on the sheet, after losing your innocence to him?" He mocked her, "Stop it!" Daenerys yelled, and finally threw him off of her. Her hair was a mess, and she looked like she was about to kill Viserys any moment. "You do not command me!" Viserys protested, huffing loudly while crossing his arms over his chest.

He put his sword back in the scabbard, "I won't even bother talking to you right now. You have ruined house Targaryen's reputation, how does that feel?!" Viserys' grabbed his sister's arm, not too tight, but tight enough so Daenerys could feel it. "Get your hands off me, Viserys." Daenerys demanded, looking into his piercing, mad eyes. Viserys chuckled darkly, "Or else, _what_?" He challenged her, his eyes turning a very dark purple. She took a deep breath, "Or else... Khal Drogo will hurt you. I suggest you get your hands off of me" her voice was quiet, but stern.

"You think you sound like a queen, but let me tell you something, sweet sister. With that thing inside of you, you'll never be a true queen." Viserys let go of her arm, staring at her. Daenerys stared back at her brother, "You don't get to decide that, Viserys." She replied coldly, placing a gently, warm hand on her stomach.

"I'm telling you one thing, Daenerys. That child will never be a real Targaryen, nor a dragon. It won't have the dragon's blood running through it's veins."


	7. Traditions & ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is AU, where Viserys and Daenerys ends up getting married to eachother. This is their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning;
> 
> This story is EXTREMELY graphic! It includes underage sex and incest. Now you are warned! If you don't like, don't read.

Daenerys did not look forward to her and Viserys' wedding. There was something that scared her more, though; The bedding ceremony. The guests seemed to have a an amazing time. Viserys had so much wine to drink. Daenerys didn't count how much it was, but it must have been atleast one barrel. Atleast it felt like that. "There is my lovely sister-bride!" He slurred, smiling like a mad man. Daenerys turned her back to him, wanting him out of her sight right there.

"Come on, dear sister. Look at me!" Viserys took another sip of his wine, still smiling that same, creepy smile. "Viserys, you have had too much to drink" Daenerys sighed at her brother, now husband. Viserys' mood changed immediatly, "You know nothing, sweet sister" Viserys huffed, crossing his arms. Daenerys looked down at her Targaryen wedding-gown, which had passed on to generations.

The gown itself was beautiful, but the wedding wasn't. From the outside, it looked perfect. The whole manse was decorated neatly, with silk ribbons and whatnot. And Daenerys' handmaidens had done a good job dressing her up. Viserys enjoyed his wedding very much, he kept eating and drinking. Daenerys, however, was not feeling the beauty of it. Infact, she hadn't even touched her golden plate at all. She was beyond terrified, especially of the bedding ceremony, which would take place after all of the guests had left the building.

She sighed to herself, trying to pick up her fork, but she just couldn't seem to do it. Feeling nauseated, she didn't feel like taking one bite of the food. The guests were chatting across the table, and the sound of atleast 100 people talking at the same time, was getting too much for Daenerys.

How was she supposed to stay up all night? Feeling a bit lightheaded, she got up from her chair "Excuse me for a moment" she muttered to Viserys, even though she weren't sure if he heard it. The air felt heavy around her, it was like she couldn't breathe. "Daenerys! Where are you going?!" She heard Viserys' voice yell in the background, but decided not to turn around.

She felt her hand being pulled gently backwards. "Sweet sister, what is the matter?" Viserys had a concerned look on his face, for the first time in a long time. Daenerys couldn't tell him what was wrong, could she? As much as she hated her brother sometimes, she didn't want to ruin his night. "Nothing is wrong, dear brother. I'm happy" she lied, faking a smile on her lips. It felt like everybody was looking at them, infact, they were. Apparently it was interesting to see the newlywed couple talk, alone. Viserys put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Shall we go upstairs, sweet sister? First we shall say goodbye to the guests, though" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her inner ear. Darnerys looked around the great dining hall, before nodding slowly, cracking a small smile for her newlywed husband. After each and every one of the guests had left, the two of them were left alone.

This was the part of the day Daenerys had feared the most. Her heart started beating twice as fast as usual, when Viserys took her hand into his, leading her up the stairs. "First, i think we should get clean, bride" he said to her, feeling the tender moment between them. They walked into the grand marble bathing chamber, where the enormous bathtub was placed in the middle of the room. Lit candles were standing everywhere in the bathing chamber, their light throwing shadows on the wall.

Daenerys gulped, thinking about all of the things that were about to happen. The servants had already filled the tub to the brim, with the scalding hot water beforehand. Viserys smirked, touching his sister's hand lightly "You are now my bride, sweet sister" he started opening up her wedding gown on the back, letting the fabric slide down her body. There she was, in the middle of the room, only left with her smallclothes on.

Viserys kissed her ear, "You are more beautiful than i had ever expected you to be" he murmured, undressing himself as well. The original Targaryen wedding clothes fell to the ground, now lying in a huge pile on the floor. Viserys' long fingers reached towards Daenerys' smallclothes, starting to take the remains of her clothes off.

Daenerys would lie, if she said she didn't feel anything at that certain moment. She could feel the small tingle in her stomach, it was almost a happy feeling. "So smooth skin you have, Dany" Viserys planted a kiss on her bare shoulder, tossing her smallclothes to the ground, leaving her completely naked infront of him. He, himself took his underwear off aswell. Daenerys tried her best not to look at Viserys' naked body, but when he came over to lead her over to the bathtub, it was impossible not to look.

Now they were both completely naked, just like the Gods had created them. Daenerys put her foot into the steaming hot water, and got all the way in after a few moments. Viserys followed her into the tub. Viserys sat down, and gestured for Dany to sit infront of him, on his lap. The skin-to-skin contact they had while sitting like that, created a few sparks in Daenerys' stomach. Viserys stroked her cheek gently, "My sweet sister" he cooed at her, admiring her beginning curves and her soft skin. Daenerys blushed, and looked down into the water. Viserys put two fingers under her chin, "You look like a real queen as you are sitting there" he grinned at her, his hair getting wet. Daenerys smiled "Well, you are the king, so i suppose we fit together then."

Viserys looked at Dany's body, his eyes fixed on her developing breasts. They were a good handful, but they were still growing. He cupped them in his hands, making Daenerys shiver as he did so. Daenerys put her hands on Viserys' bare chest, making him moan quite a bit. Daenerys let out a small moan aswell. "Well, well, someone likes it" he said, as he smirked at her, grabbing a rag.

"Let me clean that body of yours" he dipped it in soap and some hot water. "Stay where you are" he demanded, as he started scrubbing the warm, wet rag against her pale skin. Daenerys looked Viserys in the eyes, "Dear husband?" She asked him, trying to get his attention. "Yes, my queen?" His voice was raspy, as he continued to scrub her naked body with the rag, but he was still listening to what she had to say. "Are you the real dragon?" Daenerys asked, feeling her naked body against his.

Viserys put down the rag, and looked her in the eyes. "I am, i have dragon's blood in my veins" Viserys pulled Dany closer to him, her stomach touching his. He carressed her cheek lightly, smiling at her. The sound of the bathtub water splashing towards the endge of the marble tub, was the only sound that filled the chamber. Daenerys smiled lightly, looking at her brothers bare body. "You are all mine now, sweet sister. You belong to me" he murmered in her ear, biting her earlope gently.

Daenerys' big, seductive eyes looked up at Viserys, who had a slick smirk on his face. Viserys continued to clean his sisters body, until it was all clean. Her husband started to wash her long, silver hair, massaging the scented oils and soaps into her scalp. "You are my queen, Daenerys" he moaned in her ear, starting to give her a rough kiss on her soft lips. He washed out the soap and the oils out of her hair, leaving it shiny.

Her heart was in her throat, a mixture of panic and lust flushing over her like a great wave. Viserys' lips felt suprisingly soft on hers, it was something she didn't expect. He was always so rough, and a very hot tempered person. "Perhaps we should go to bed" he kissed her roughly, before letting go of her lips. Viserys got out of the tub, exposing all of him. Literally.

Daenerys couldn't help but look at him; This was now her husband, but her older brother aswell. She had very mixed emotions about this whole sibling-wedding situation. Even though she had known Viserys all of her life, and he was the one who raised her, she had a feeling that she was about to see a side of Viserys she never thought ahe would see. She weren't even sure, if she _wanted_ to see it.

Once Viserys was out of the tub, he dried himself off with one of the fluffy towels. 

"My sweet sister, come here" his voice was soft, as if he was talking to a small child. Daenerys hestitated a bit, before rising from the water and facing him. "Let me dry you off, sweet sister" Viserys started drying Daenerys' body, and _every_ part of it. Daenerys could feel herself getting warmer, and warmer by the second. His touch made her feel something, that she had never felt before; Desire. The desire for more than just his touch.

Viserys seemed to notice his sister in deep thought, "A penny for your thoughts, my sweet bride?" He asked her curiously, drying her legs with the towel. Daenerys sighed lightly, "I feel... Odd. It's a feeling i've never felt in my 14 namedays." She stated honestly. Viserys looked down at Daenerys, with a curious look on his face "Really? How would you describe that "odd" feeling?" Viserys wasn't really sure how to ask her, but tried to sound interested in her thoughts and feelings anyway.

She shrugged her bare shoulders "It's like a warm feeling... But it's also a tingling feeling, running through my whole body. It happens when you touch me" she admitted. Explaining how she really felt to Viserys was a whole new thing for her, and something she had never done before.

Viserys' eyes widened, and the small smirk came back to display on his lips, "I think you are aroused, sweet sister" he murmured in her ear, finally finished drying her off. Daenerys wasn't sure what that word meant, but she just nodded her head. She did not want to enrage him by asking "foolish questions" as he would call it. Not tonight. "Now you are all clean and dry." He whispered, handing her her smallclothes.

Daenerys blushed quite a bit, "Thank you, Viserys." She smiled at him, trying to ignore all of these new thoughts and feelings. Daenerys started putting on her smallclothes once again. Viserys put on his underwear, and he grabbed her hand in his, "Shall we go to the sleeping-chamber, dear sister?" He asked her, his voice raspier than she had ever heard it, the smell of wine still lingered on his breath. "You'll bleed, sweet sister." He added.

Viserys carried Daenerys bridal style into the sleeping-chamber, where candles were lit aswell. The bed was covered in the finest, white silk sheets you could get in all of the Seven kingsoms. She had never thought of Viserys as the romantic kind of man, but maybe he was, underneath all of that hatred.

He put down his sister-wife on the ground, holding her close to himself. "Go lie on the bed" he instructed her, his voice changed suddenly. Daenerys obeyed. Of course she did, she learned the hard way, that she always had to obey him. She laid down between all of the pillows and blankets, quite anxious about what would happen next. Viserys pinned her down on the bed, kissing her neck roughly. 

"Dany..." he moaned, his body touching hers. Viserys tugged at her smallclothes, before pulling it all off of her, leaving her naked before him once more. He threw it to the ground, as if it was some kind of gargbage. Viserys had a leg on each side of her small body, she felt like she was in a cage. "You look stunning, my bride. You are mine now, and nobody can take you away from me" he slurred, contuining to give her rough kisses, leaving her lips all bruised. She looked up at him, and seeing his bare chest did _things_ to her.

Daenerys could feel her heart pound in her chest, feeling the desire grow stronger, and stronger as Viserys kept going. He plugged his tongue into her mouth, which made her gag a bit at first, but she ended up liking it. It was a different way of being close to another person. His body was warm, and felt like heaven on her body. 

"I think it's time for the next part now, sweet sister." Viserys' hair was a mess, which made Daenerys want to run a rough hand through it. Viserys sat on top of her, plugging into her. Daenerys felt a burning sensation down below, and it made her want to scream and cry. She didn't, though. She didn't want to make Viserys mad. 

"Oww!" She accidently cried out, a single tear escaped her eye. Viserys shot her a warning glance, "Don't make this difficult for me, Daenerys." He warned her, his voice serious. Daenerys gulped, and nodded her head. "Beg for it, _sweet_ _sister_" Viserys commanded. "Say; Please fuck me, Viserys" he added. Daenerys took a deep breath, before saying; Please... Fuck me, Viserys."

"Get ready to lose your innocence, Dany" Viserys thrust into her, and gave her rough kisses as he did so. She held around his bare back, moaning slightly at all of his touches. Daenerys could feel a warm liquid trickle down her inner thighs. She looked down, and saw blood staining the fine, white silk sheets and Viserys' body aswell. 

"Viserys, what is happening to me?!" Her eyes widened as she saw the blood, but Viserys remained calm. He put two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at him, "I took your maidenhead, stupid girl. It's supposed to bleed. If you hadn't bled, you would have been a whore" he muttered at her, rolling his eyes slightly at her foolishness. Daenerys didn't seem to understand why she would be a "whore" if she didn't bleed, but she nodded her head anyways.

Viserys grinned at her, admiring her real beauty. They laid down beside eachother, when Viserys held an arm around her bare waist. He pulled her closer into his body, his messy hair tickling the back of her neck.

"Should we get cleaned up again, sweet sister?"


	8. Mighty Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a AU story, where Daenerys and Viserys are married, and they recieve the three dragon eggs at their wedding. Viserys tries his best to hatch the eggs, but doesn't succeed. Daenerys, however, hatches them at the first try. 
> 
> In which Viserys finally gets to see his dragons.

At their wedding, Daenerys and Viserys had recieved a rather special gift from Illyrio Mopatis. It was three dragon eggs, and even though they were petrified, Viserys loved that gift. It was one of the best gifts he had ever recieved in his whole life. He had never seen a real dragon before, so seeing not one, but three dragon eggs, was something he enjoyed very much.

He would stand there, and admire them day and night. Infact, he started to see those eggs as his family, and started to spend more time with them, than he did with his sister-bride. "Viserys, could you please join us for supper?" Daenerys walked into their sleeping chamber, where Viserys, of course, was busy looking at the three eggs. It was like he was expecting them to hatch, just by him looking at them.

Daenerys thought it was weird. Her newlywed husband gave three petrified eggs more attention than her. "Get out of the chamber, please. I can feel they are about to hatch" he whispered, holding up a lit candle infront of them. "Viserys, they are petr-" Dany was cut off, by the stern voice of Viserys "What do you know about dragons? I'm older than you, therefore i have more experience. Do not command me, or else you'll wake the dragon" he snapped, his eyes looked mad, but he quickly turned his gaze to the eggs once again.

Daenerys sighed quietly to herself, realizing Viserys couldn't make it to supper tonight either. As the hours went by, Viserys had not moved an inch away from the dragon eggs. He continued to hold up the candle, trying his best to "warm them up" as he had told Daenerys. Daenerys laid down on their bed, looking down at Viserys who sat on the floor. "Are you coming to bed with me?" She smiled at him, hoping he would actually sleep in their bed tonight.

Viserys looked at her briefly, "Sweet sister, you're lacking patience. You need patience to hatch these eggs. Marvelous creatures" he muttered, mostly to himself. After awhile, Viserys got up from the floor and got up in their shared bed. He took off his clothes, and put it down on the floor.

Daenerys was already lying in the bed, waiting for Viserys to join her. He smirked at her, and stroked her cheek gently, before kissing her forehead."Goodnight, sweet sister" he held around her, with his strong arms. Daenerys felt safe in his grip, but a bit cautious aswell. He leaned closer to her, "My beautiful sister." He murmered in a sleepy voice, kissing the back of her head.

The following morning, Daenerys woke up, still feeling tired. Viserys was still beside her. Infact, it was like he had not moved an inch since last night. He was sleeping peacefully, and it didn't seem like he would wake up anytime soon. Daenerys wiggled herself out of his grip, tip toeing towards the dragon eggs.

They were breathtaking; The different colors made Dany want to touch them so badly, but she knew what would happen if Viserys found out about it. He would not be pleased, at all. Even though it was supposed to be a gift to them both, it felt more like Viserys' gift, since he was looking at them all the time. She was now starting to realize, why Viserys was so interested in those eggs.

Daenerys sighed to herself, careful not to wake up her sleeping brother. She lit up a big candle, and held it infront of the eggs for awhile. Nothing happened. If she could hatch these eggs for him, then maybe he would like her more. Daenerys looked in the direction of the fireplace; Maybe that would do. She started the fire, and stared into it; The flames licked the stone wall, which made her smile. It reminded her of a dragon's breath. She put the three eggs into the fireplace, and didn't remove her gaze from them.

Daenerys closed her eyes, and concentrated, as if she had magic skills. Opening her eyes again, she hoped the eggs would've hatched. To her disappointment, they remained petrified. Frowning, she got them out and placed them on the floor, where Viserys had put them the night before.

"Sweet sister, what in the seven hells are doing up so early?" Viserys' voice startled her. Jerking her head towards the bed, she saw her brother, looking very confused. "Well, i just had to go to the bathing chamber" she lied, faking a small smile at him. "what did i tell you about lying to me, sweet sister?" Viserys growled, staring at his annoying sister. "Nothing happened, Viserys. I just wanted t-" Viserys cut her off, rolling his eyes madly "It always starts like that, doesn't it? Then, the next moment you are breaking something that is not yours at all. Keep your curious fingers to yourself, sweet sister" he spat in her face, laying back down again.

She was about to tell him, how it was her wedding gift aswell, but she didn't even bother. What good would come out of arguing with Viserys at this time? Daenerys sighed, "I apologize, Viserys. It won't happen again" she crawled into bed once again, and gave him a kiss. Viserys ignored her, just like he always did when he was angry. "You said that last time as well, but did you keep your promise? No, you didn't, brat." he chuckled darkly, turning his face towards her. For a moment, she was sure her brother was going mad. Like literally this time.

His eyes turned dark once again, and soon his eyes weren't lilac anymore, but a dark color. After the incident that morning, Viserys seemed to have forgotten all about it after a few hours. Daenerys was relieved; Atleast she didn't have to deal with Viserys being in a foul mood all day. She couldn't help but think about the eggs, and how badly she just wanted to feel them again.

She could, perhaps, go into their sleeping chamber while Viserys was busy answering letters. Tip toeing into their sleeping chamber, Daenerys felt her heart sit in her throat. What she was about to do was dangerous, for many reasons.

If her brother caught her, she would be badly punished, that much she knew. If something happened to the eggs, Viserys would be furious at her. She always got the blame for everything, even things that weren't her fault or things she didn't even do. Daenerys finally saw the eggs, standing in the middle of the floor. They looked even more breathtaking than last time she saw them, which was impossible since they were petrified. Her small, pale hand reached out to touch them.

Touching their rough surface, she felt a spark inside of her. It was like she was connected to them somehow, which made it irressistible for her, to put them on the bed beside her. She placed all three eggs on her lap, just carefully stroking their surfaces. Studying the eggs closer, Daenerys noticed a small crack in the shell on one of them. "Oh God" she muttered to herself, feeling the panic inside of her rise. She had ruined the eggs, and now Viserys would punish her so badly she wouldn't be able to walk for days.

"Sweet sister, what are y-" Daenerys' head snapped in the direction of Viserys' voice. Viserys leaned against the huge doorway, his grin turning into a furious expression. He ran over to the bed, where Daenerys and the eggs were. "What in the seven hells are you doing, child?! Will you ever learn not to touch anything that doesn't belong to you?!" He hissed at her, quickly gathering his beloved dragon eggs.

"Viserys! I-" They were both cut off, by a loud noise coming from the eggs. Viserys raised an eyebrow, quickly putting them down on the bed once again. "what did you do?!" His eyes were almost red this time. A small dragon came out of the egg, and glanced at both of them.

Viserys' jaw dropped, "Oh my God! A real dragon! Dany, there is a real dragon in our sleeping chamber!" Viserys grinned, and he looked so happy, and shocked. "But, how is this possible?" The doubt was to be heard in Daenerys' voice, but Viserys just brushed it off "Does it matter now? You gave birth to the dragons, i suppose" He admitted, and for the first time in her whole life, he gave her credit for something. Viserys had never seen anything like it.

It was what he had always dreamed of seeing. Besides, of course, seeing himself sitting on the Iron throne with the crown on top of his silver hair, with Daenerys as his queen. Deep down, Viserys was a little angry that his foolish sister could hatch the eggs, and not him. The other two eggs cracked open, and two new dragons came into sight. Viserys' was out of control, his excitement taking over his whole body and mind.

"Aren't you an amazing creature. You all are" he spoke to them, in a childish voice. He acted like a five year old boy getting a sweet for the first time. Daenerys smiled at her brothers reaction, "I'll name this one _Viserion_. It reminds me of you, since it's so strong and fierce" Daenerys gave his brother a small kiss on the cheek, and stroke it gently. Viserys looked like he was about to shed a tear, "Do you mean that? Thank you so much, my dear sister." Viserys smiled down at the dragons, who were playing with eachother.

Happiness looked good on Viserys, if Dany was being honest. It lit up his features, and made him seem like a much kinder person than he really was. It was a part of Viserys' identity; He was always slick, and very manipulating, and Daenerys knew that. She knew all of his sides, even the unflattering ones, that nobody should see. 

"We're going to have to train them" Daenerys started, but Viserys shook his head, his silver hair flowing to both sides "They are wild creatures. You can't tame them" he explained to her, while stroking one of the dragon's backs. "You shall learn how to ride a dragon, sweet sister." He smiled at her, before turning back his attention to the dragons before him. Daenerys had never seen her brother this happy and positive. She could see the excitement wash over him. 

Viserys turned his head towards Daenerys, "You are the mother of the dragons, though. I'm the father of them"


	9. The Next Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Viserys start to think about baby names.

Daenerys was walking around the manse, looking out of the windows. The sky was a clear blue, with absolutely no clouds in sight. The white, thin curtains moved as the light salty breeze hit them.

A kind of nervousity started to build up inside of her, creating a hole in her stomach. She and Viserys had been married for one week now, and that created thoughts in her head. She knew what would happen soon, she would have to get pregnant.

Producing an heir to carry on the pure Targaryen bloodline, was something that was expected of her. Of them. It was simply her duty, as Viserys' wife, and one of the last living Targaryens. Daenerys sighed, feeling the sun's rays against her pale skin. She would soon have to start thinking about names.

"Daenerys!" Viserys' voice resounded through the manse. Daenerys walked away from the windows, facing Viserys as he walked into her chamber "There you are, sweet sister." Viserys was cheerful today, but that could change in a moment. He went over and kissed her cheek, "You look lovely today, my queen" he whispered in her ear.

Daenerys blushed, it's been a long time since he had called her beautiful, or any positive words for that matter. Viserys smirked, "Are we blushing today?" He grinned, stroking her cheek gently, before looking into her beautiful eyes.

Daenerys was still deep in thought, all because of those baby names. Viserys seemed to notice something was wrong with his sister-wife "What is the matter, my dear?" His voice was soft as silk, careful not to startle her. "Nothing is wrong. I was just... thinking" Daenerys looked down at her feet, while biting her bottom lip. Viserys' eyes lit up with sudden interest, "What are those thoughts about, sweet sister?" He encouraged her to talk more about it, but she did not know if she was ready to do so.

Afterall, it was Viserys, and Viserys could get angry in no time. Would her brother think less of her, since she was already starting to think about baby names? Would he think she was being silly? She weren't even with child, yet. "Well, i was just thinking about the names..." she started.

Viserys looked confused, "What do you mean by that? What are you talking about?" He started to grow impatient with her, as always. Daenerys sighed in defeat, "Baby names, dear brother. I'm thinking about the baby names!" she finally exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loud.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Daenerys." Viserys warned her, putting his hands on his hips. "Baby names? Why in the seven hells would you think about baby names at this time? Are you with child already, dear sister?" Viserys went over and touched her lower stomach gently, but Daenerys pushed his hand away, taking it into her hand "I am not. I don't know why i started thinking about it. I suppose i want the next Targaryen to have a good name" Daenerys smiled a bit, squeezing Viserys' hand.

"Don't you think?" She asked him sweetly, giving him a kiss on his pale cheek. Viserys slowly nodded, "He'll be a great king, with a great name" he replied, grinning slightly. "Have you thought about any particular names yet, sweet sister?" Viserys gently rubbed her shoulder, secretly enjoying talking about the future heir of the of the Iron throne. Daenerys thought for a second. She had thought about a few names.

"Well, i considered a few names; Aegon, Daeron or Jaehaerys, if it's a boy. If it's a girl, i thought about these names; Visenya, Daenys or Alysanne. Which one do you think is most appropriate?" She leaned in to kiss him, feeling his heartbeat against hers. His silver hair tickled her bare shoulders.

Viserys grinned softly down at his wife, as he ran his long fingers through her long hair, "These names would definietly be appropriate for a king or queen. I like Aegon and Visenya. Those are some classic, royal names, sweet sister." Viserys praised Daenerys, which created a small smile on her soft, plump lips. "I thought you might like them. I'm glad you did" She smiled, looking out of the nearby window. "Look at all of this land. It shall be his or hers one day." Viserys mumbled, holding around Daenerys' waist. Daenerys nodded slowly, "Yes, one day."

Viserys and Daenerys didn't agree on many things. Infact, they rarely agreed on anything at all, but they did agree on one thing. That their son or daughter,would rule The Seven Kingdoms just as well as they did. They would, afterall, have dragon's blood running through their veins.

Viserys looked at Daenerys' beauty, and soaked it all in. She was truly beautiful, and he had always thought that. The way that the sun's rays hit her porcelain skin, made him want her even more than before. She looked like a goddess, and nobody should take his goddess away from him, ever.

"I just thought of something..." Daenerys' glance met Viserys', and she smiled shyly at him, "Another name idea could be Viserys ||" Daenerys suggested, nudging his shoulder gently. "Would you name your son after me, sweet sister?" Viserys couldn't help but feel moved. He never thought Daenerys cared about him enough to name her son after him. "I would, dear brother." Viserys smiled widely at her, almost a scary kind of smile. Deep down, Viserys loved that name the most. It was a name for a king, indeed.

"Should we create a new heir, sweet sister?" Viserys kissed her ear, holding around her tightly.


	10. The Illness In the Veins Of The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The impossible thing happens; Viserys Targaryen falls ill. Daenerys has a great story to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys takes care of her ill brother.
> 
> The prompt is Dany storyteller.

Viserys Targaryen was never ill. A real dragon never fell ill, and everybody knew that. That changed soon enough though, when one day Viserys woke up, tangled up in his silk bed-sheets. Something did not feel right. He wasn't certain what was wrong, he could just tell something wasn't right.

Viserys' pale hand touched his own forehead, only to feel how burning hot it was. Viserys' eyes widened; This had never happened to him before. No, this simply couldn't be. A real Targaryen dragon never fell ill, so it couldn't be. "Goodmorning, dear brother" Viserys was so caught up with his own health, that he didn't even hear his little sister step into his chamber. Usually, he would have scolded her for entering his private chamber without permission, but he didn't have the energy now.

Daenerys started to grow concerned, after Viserys didn't yell at her at all. She walked closer to him, with caution "Viserys? Are you alright?" She reached out to touch his forehead, but he slapped away her small hand "Foolish girl... Of course i am alright, a dragon never falls ill. You should know that by now" Viserys snapped at her, yet his silver hair clung to his neck because of the cold-sweat. Daenerys could tell her brother was not feeling well, but chose not to say anything to him.

She started thinking about what to do. Since he had never been ill before, she didn't know how to act around him. "Lay down" Daenerys demanded Viserys, as he tried to rise from his bed. Viserys stopped for a moment, and stared at Daenerys. "You do not command me, sweet sister." His voice was so raw, and... Weak.

"Lay down. I want to do something for you" Daenerys put her hand on Viserys' shoulder, feeling the burning flesh beneath her hand. He was burning up. Her brother was sick, there was no doubt about it. Viserys raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?" He asked half annoyed, half curious. Daenerys sighed quietly "You always tell me a story, whenever i'm about to go to sleep. I'm going to do the same for you now. You need it" Daenerys bit her lip. She regretted saying "_You need it."_ Deep down, she hoped Viserys didn't hear that last sentence.

Luckily, Viserys didn't seem to have noticed that sentence, and laid back down. "Which story will you tell me?" Viserys asked, trying not to sound too excited. Daenerys gave him a small smile, "The story about Aegon The Couqueror." She answered, sitting down on his silk sheets. Deep down, even though he didn't want to admit it, Viserys was ecstatic. Viserys adored the old tales about the early Targaryens and Daenerys knew that. Even though Daenerys adored stories about the strong queens, she chose to tell the story about Aegon. Just to please Viserys this time.

"Aegon | Targaryen, also known as Aegon the conqueror, was the first king of the Targaryen dynasty. He had two sister-wives, Visenya and Rhaenys. The three of them had one dragon each, that bonded with them; Aegon had Balerion, Visenya had Vhagar and Rhaenys had Meraxes. Aegon was a warlord and Lord of Dragonstone. All three of them managed to invade and unify six of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, with their dragons and their small army."

Daenerys started to tell the story, and Viserys' smile grew softer by the minute. He was truly impressed, that she even remembered all of the stories he had once told her. "_She is great at memorizing things, indeed." _Viserys thought to himself, feeling kind of proud of his younger sister. A small smirk danced on Viserys' lips as he looked at her; She was a great storyteller, just like himself.

"After the successful invation of the six kingdoms, Aegon founded the city of King's Landing. He also began construction on the Red Keep, and forged the iron throne from the swords of his defeated enemies, melted with dragonfire. His descendants ruled the Seven Kingdoms for a further three centuries."

Daenerys' voice spoke softly, which made every cell in Viserys' body calm down. "And that's you. You are his descendant, dear brother. You shall rule all Seven Kingdoms" she ran a gently hand through his, now damp hair.

Viserys smiled proudly at her, "Sweet sister, you are his descendant as well as I am. We'll both rule the Seven Kingdoms." Viserys stated, his eyes filled with wonder. He wanted his dream to come true, which was ruling the Seven Kingdoms, with Daenerys, his dear little sister. Daenerys couldn't help but smile at her brothers comment; It was, afterall, the nicest thing he had said to her in a long time. 

"But Viserys?" Daenerys asked, her tone suddenly changed. Viserys raised an eyebrow, "Yes, my dear? What is it?" "You told me about what happened to the dragons, which means there is no dragons left. How will we rule the Seven Kingdoms without dragons?" She wondered out loud, causing her brother to sigh.

"Daenerys. I am a real Targaryen dragon, and i will make sure we'll have dragons when the time comes. Don't you worry about it, child." His eyes seemed glassy from where Daenerys was sitting. The light reflected in them, and it was like you could see the soul behind the very surface of the eye.

"I know you will sit on the iron throne one day, just like Aegon did" Daenerys reassured him, offering him a small smile. "I'll be even better, and greater than Aegon. Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms will know my name, and what i stand for. They will kneel before me, sweet sister. They will beg for forgiveness and mercy, if they do anything to displease me." Viserys raised his voice, which was still raw and broken. Daenerys nodded her head slowly, "Of course. They shouldn't displease the king of the Seven Kingdoms"

"Tell me about my favorite part of the story. Tell me about the dragons, sweet sister" Viserys sounded like an eager child, but she couldn't say no to him. He was clearly ill, and he needed some positivity.

"Balerion's scales and wing were black. His fire was black, sometimes with swirls of red. When he was in the fullness of his power, his flames could melt steel and stone, and fuse sand into glass. Balerion was the largest of all the Targaryen dragons since Aegon's Conquest. His wingspan was so large that his shadow could engulf entire towns when he passed overhead.

His teeth were as long as swords, and his jaws were large enough to swallow an aurochs whole, or even one of the hairy mammoths that are said to roam the cold wastes beyond the Port of Ibben.

Vhagar was ridden by Queen Visenya Targaryen. She hatched from a dragon egg in Dragonstone during the Century of Blood.

Meraxes was ridden by Queen Rhaenys Targaryen. Meraxes was larger than Vhagar but smaller than Balerion. Meraxes could swallow horses whole. Meraxes had golden eyes and silver scales."

Viserys' smile was as big as it ever was. He was truly pleased to hear about the dragons. Even though the cold-sweat continued to roll down Viserys' face, he was still ecstatic about the story.

"Well done, sweet sister. All these night-time stories i have told you... You remember them."


	11. Rinsing Of The Body And Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has a nightmare. Rhaegar and Viserys makes her think about something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Rhaegar Targaryen is still alive.

Viserys and the oldest living Targaryen, Rhaegar, were sitting inside of their office. "Viserys, could you pass me the quill?" Rhaegar asked, now writing his fifth letter of the day. Without any hestitation, Viserys took out the quill and dipped it in the ink, before handing it to his older brother. Rhaegar had a hot temper, and Viserys did not want to anger him in any way.

Viserys could recall many times, during his childhood, where Rhaegar had been aggressive and manipulative, when he didn't get it his way. Viserys had been scared of him once, even though he hestitated to admit it. "_A_ true _dragon_ _would_ _not_ _be_ _scared_ _like_ _that_", he had told himself. Many times. Even though Viserys had always been jealous at Rheagar, he still looked up to him. It made everything so much harder, and there were so many confusing thoughts and feelings.

On one hand, Viserys hated Rhaegar. He hated how he got all of the attention, and how he was always the "perfect" Targaryen child. Indeed, he had carried hatred towards him, deep down in his heart. On the other hand, Viserys could actually learn something from him. The way Rhaegar acted in certain situations, could definietly help Viserys become a better king. He would gain plenty of respect from everyone in all of the Seven Kingdoms, if he acted the way Rhaegar did. Nobody would dare talk back to him, not even the bravest man alive. Viserys looked at his brother, "_What_ _a_ _brother_. _Thinkng_ _he_ _is_ _so_ _perfect_" Viserys sneered inside of his mind, quickly returning to his letters. Viserys grabbed another piece of parchment, and started writing his third letter.

They were both busy replying to all of the letters they have recieved, when the door slowly cracked open. The two silver-headed men looked in the direction of the door, almost synchronously. The youngest living Targaryen, Daenerys, appeared in the doorway. Viserys smirked at her, "Sweet sister, what brings you here? I taught you to knock, didn't i?" Viserys asked her in a _way_-_too_-_calm_ voice. It almost turned into a sour tone. Daenerys blushed, "I'm so sorry, Viserys. I forgot." She admitted, looking down at her pale feet. Rhaegar put down his quill, and studied her closer.

His younger sister were still wearing her nightgown, even though the night was long gone. Her beautiful silver hair was loose and clung to her back. "What do you want?" Viserys started to get impatient with her, but Rhaegar remained quiet. "I had another nightmare..." Daenerys hestitated, not wanting to bother her brothers. Rhaegar immediatly got up from his chair, and approached his sister. Viserys rolled his lilac eyes, "Maybe you shouldn't sleep so much then. You sleep all of the time" he replied sourly, but Rhaegar gave him a warning glance in return.

Rhaegar sighed gently, "It's alright, sweet sister. It was just a nightmare. Nothing bad will happen" Rhaegar put a comforting hand on Daenerys' back, pulling her closer to him. A few tears fell to his chest. The sound of his heartbeat calmed Daenerys immediatly, and she already felt safer than before.

"Rhaegar? What are you and Viserys doing?" Daenerys' small voice echoed in the chamber, her eyes looking innocently at Viserys. Even though they were puffy from crying, they still looked beautiful. Rhaegar chuckled lightly, letting go of his sister "We're replying to a few letters. We have been doing this all day though, so maybe we should do something together?" Rhaegar suggested, which made Daenerys' eyes light up.

Viserys sighed and got up from his chair, "That sounds like a fine idea, Rhaegar." Viserys sneered at his older brother. Of course Rhaegar had to be the one to make that proposal, and not Viserys. "How about a nice, cooling swim in the lake?" Viserys offered, smiling slightly, for the first time that day. Daenerys' eyes widened, and she started nodding "That sounds wonderful!" She exclaimed excitedly. Rhaegar nodded approvingly "Fine suggestion, Viserys."

The three of them walked inside of the forest, hoping they would reach the lake soon. The sun's rays shone down on Daenerys, "_She_ _looks_ _like_ _a_ _real_ _angel_." Rhaegar thought to himself. He admired his sister so much. Viserys did too, but he often got angry with her pretty quickly. One could easily mistake his love for her with hatred. Infact, deep down there was some hatred towards her. Viserys hated the fact, that she took his mother away from him. How she had come into this world, and how she had taken their mother out of this world.

The lake was now before them. It was a truly magical and beautiful place; Wildflowers grew around the edges of the lake, the grass beneath their feet was green and the water was crystal clear. Viserys and Rhaegar used to go to the lake all of the time, when they were younger. They would pretend to be dragons and just run around, nobody to judge them.

Rhaegar and Viserys started taking off their clothes, and put it on a nearby rock. Daenerys looked at the beautiful lake, and she was actually excited to go swimming in a bit. "Let's get you ready too, sweet sister" Viserys whispered in Daenerys' ear, as he started to take off her dress. Viserys noticed that Daenerys wore the dress he had gifted her. Rhaegar's long and pale fingers pulled the dress down, leaving it to pool at her feet. 

Viserys took off her smallclothes for her, while Rhaegar carressed his little sisters cheek. "You have grown so much. You have a woman's body now" Rhaegar sighed gently, as he studied her closer. Daenerys blushed a bit, even though she was used to her brothers seeing her naked. Their toned bodies appeared right infront of her, and it was an overwhelming feeling. A good overwhelming feeling. They looked like a pair of Gods.

The Targaryen family had a long history of incesticious relationships. Whenever she was bathing, Rhaegar and Viserys would often keep her company. They would even wash her hair for her sometimes. It had become a natural thing for them to see her naked. Even though she would soon enter adolescence, things were like they had always been.

Once Daenerys was completely undressed, Viserys gently put her clothes on top of the rock. Rhaegar and Viserys looked at Daenerys' growing body, "You will be a good wife one day, Dany" Said Rhaegar with a smirk, as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Viserys leaned closer to Daenerys' bare body. His hair touched Daenerys' bare shoulders, as he leaned in to give her a kiss. The feeling of Viserys' silver hair against her bare flesh, made Daenerys shiver. It was a pleasant feeling, yet something she had never experienced before.

"Shall we get in the water?" Viserys asked, as he got into the lake. Rhaegar took Daenerys hand, and together they walked into the lake. The water was cool, yet it felt like a protective layer on Dany's warm, naked skin. It was a comforting, soothing feeling. Viserys swam closer to Dany, his now wet silver hair clung to his upper body. "Isn't this nice, sweet sister?" He offered her a smile, which she returned. Daenerys nodded "This place is amazingly stunning." She commented, still amazed. Rhaegar joined their conversation "This is indeed more interesting, than replying to letters all day long." He grinned, splashing water in her direction. 

"How dare you!" She said playfully, splashing water back at him. Viserys joined her, and the two siblings started splashing the clear lake water at Rhaegar. They all started laughing, and for the first time in a long time, they weren't afraid of anything. "I needed a good rinse anyways." Rhaegar laughed, swimming closer to his siblings.

Viserys held around Daenerys, feeling her heartbeat against his arm. Rhaegar held out his hand for her to hold, and she did that. "What a beautiful sister we have, Viserys." Rhaegar said out loud, as if Daenerys weren't there. Viserys nodded, and a small smirk appeared on his lips, "Indeed. We are such lucky brothers." Viserys stroke Daenerys' wet hair. His lilac eyes stared into hers. The most intense stare he had ever given her. Daenerys blushed, once again. She had always seen her brothers as very handsome young men.

Now she was in a lake with them, swimming with them, naked. "Rhaegar? Could you please sing to me?" Daenerys pleaded, swimming closer to Rhaegar. He stroke her hair gently, "Hmm. Of course, sweet sister. Do you want us to wash your hair, while i sing to you?" He asked her sweetly, his gentle hands felt amazing on her hair. "I would love that, thank you so much." Daenerys sat down in the lake, the lake water covered her entire body. Her two brothers stood behind her, and started washing her long, silver locks.

The trees surrounding the lake made Daenerys look so small. She was infact small, but sitting here with her older brothers, surrounded by the marvelous nature, made her feel even smaller.


	12. The Shared Womb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Daenerys is Viserys' twin sister. 
> 
> The rebellion still happened, thanks to Rhaegar and the Targaryens lost.

Viserys stood on the balcony, and glanced out in the horizon. He looked at the land he would never own, and it made something stir inside of him. Rhaegar, oh Rhaegar. If he had been able to hold his pants, then there would have been a good chance, that all of this land could belong to house Targaryen. Viserys' fingers tightened just by the thought of it. Every cell in his body was mad at Rhaegar. Heck, he was not just mad, he was furious. Furious that he ruined the future for the whole Targaryen family.

Viserys was pulled out of his thoughts, by a gentle hand being put on his shoulder. "Dear brother, what is the matter?" Daenerys, Viserys' twin sister spoke. Her purple eyes looked worried. She was such a worried girl all the time. Viserys turned towards her, a small smile danced on his lips, once he saw her slender frame, "All is good, sweet sister. You have such a big heart, and i adore that." He stroked her soft cheek, hugging her close to his body.

Daenerys smiled at him, "You had me worried for a moment. I was afraid something was bothering your thoughts." She admitted, making her twin chuckle, "I'm the real dragon, everything that's bothering me, i shall destroy." The young dragon prince replied.

Daenerys walked around the big manse of Magister Illyrio Mopatis. The warm, salty breeze made her gorgeous hair flow to both sides. She couldn't help but think about her future, and what would happen. Daenerys had, indeed, heard the stories about Rhaegar and Elia, which didn't exactly reassure her, that everything would be alright. What if she ended up like Elia? Viserys could never leave her, could he? As he always told her "_You_ _shared_ _womb_ _with_ _the_ _dragon_."

Daenerys smiled whenever she thought about his words; It made her feel safe, in a very odd way. With these words, she knew she was all his, and only his. The rebellion happened because of Rhaegar. He was the reason why she and Viserys had to live in exile, all of these years. Even though Daenerys had never met Rhaegar, she still despised him. She didn't get to have a normal, good childhood, because she was on the run all of the time with Viserys. It was all their lovely brothers fault.

_Sighing_, she sat down on one of the benches in the beautiful garden. The whole manse was so beautiful, and neatly furnished, just like Viserys liked it.

"Dany?" She heard a voice call out in the distance; Viserys. Turning her head towards the sound, Daenerys' gaze met her twin brothers. "There you are, sweet sister. I have been looking for you everywhere." he sat down beside her on the wooden bench. His lilac eyes shone beautifully in the sun, like a whole new universe being created.

Viserys gave his sister and odd glance, before asking, gently "Are you alright, sweet sister?" A protective arm held around her, the warm feeling spreading through her whole body. Daenerys found herself gulping. She hoped Viserys couldn't hear it, though. Could she tell him about her fears? No, he would probably get angry with her, and tell her not to _Wake_ _the_ _dragon_.

Instead, Daenerys nodded her head slightly, "Everything is alright, thank you. I was just so... Caught up in my own mind" she lied smoothly, but Viserys didn't seem to believe her. "You are thinking so much, my lovely sister, and i admire that. I am the dragon though, sweet sister. I know when you are lying to me." Viserys bit his lip as he pulled her closer to him.

"_So_, _what_ _is_ _it_, _sweet_ _sister_?" He whispered in Daenerys' ear. His warm breath tickled Daenerys' inner ear, and made her shiver slightly. Viserys smirked, and planted a kiss on her soft forehead. "I was thinking about Rhaegar..." she started, looking down on her hands, feeling somewhat ashamed of her own thoughts. Viserys' jaw tightened, but he encouraged her to keep talking, by nodding his head slightly.

"I thought about Elia as well. I suppose i just found myself being afraid, that i'll be left alone like her." Viserys' eyes turned darker as Rhaegar became the main topic of their conversation. He sighed, after rubbing his temple, "Sweet sister, i do not want to be compared to that slug, and you know that. I will never abandon you." Viserys' voice got quieter, even though he still looked tense. His voice sounded husky and raw at the same time.

"We shared the womb. You shared a womb, with the only true dragon there is. Me. You are connected to me, sweet sister, in a way nobody else can compare to." Daenerys could feel her heart flutter as he spoke. His eyes looked right into her soul. An intense stare connected the two of them for the moment, and all Daenerys could focus on, was Viserys' dazzling, lilac eyes. "Rhaegar is the whole reason why we're in this situation. He was arrogant, and so many people viewed him as being the _Perfect_ _Targaryen_ _heir_. Well, he wasn't. They had no idea who the true Rhaegar was. He took what he thought was his, and more than that. He is the reason why we had to flee, sweet sister. He is the reason why we're not home."

Viserys paused, before taking Daenerys' small hand into his. "He is the whole reason why you didn't get to have a childhood." Daenerys had never seen her twin look so devastated as he spoke about her childhood. It was his childhood too, afterall.

Viserys almost never cared about anyone else, but himself. He would always do what was best for him, and not what was best for others. Daenerys, however, was so important to him. Viserys adored her, and loved her. She was his twin, and even though he was only a few seconds older than her, he still did his best to protect her from any harm in the world. Ever since birth, Viserys had made it his mission to protect and take care of his twin sister. Viserys ran a hand through Daenerys' beautiful silver hair, and pulled her closer to his body.

The skin-to-skin contact made Daenerys' heart beat even faster than previously, and for a second, it felt like it would burst. "I'm grateful i wasn't promised to Rhaegar" Daenerys' silk-like voice said, so innocently. _What_ _an_ _innocent_ _creature_ _she_ _is_, Viserys thought to himself, and grinned at his sister.

She had no idea what would have happened if she was promised to Rhaegar. Viserys did, though.


	13. The Night Is Dark And Full Of Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is raging over Pentos, and Daenerys is scared.  
Viserys tries his best to help her.

A huge storm had suddenly appeared over Pentos, out of nowhere. It was dark everywhere since it was night time. Everything felt so cold inside of the Magisters manse, and Daenerys could not sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She shut her eyes, trying to block out all sounds and shadows.

Everywhere she looked, the darkness and the occasional lightning, formed shadow-like-figures on the wall. They kept reappearing, and it freaked Dany out. "_It's_ _just_ _a_ _storm_, _there_ _are_ _no_ _monsters_. _Don't_ _be_ _a_ _fool_." She tried to tell herself. Yet, her brain didn't seem to understand any of that.

Fear soon took over her whole body, cold sweat had appeared on her forehead, small beads of sweat started trickling down her forehead. Her white nightgown had clung to her body, and it was wet from all of her sweat. Hiding under her sheets, Daenerys sighed slowly. It was safe to say that she hated storms, especially when she was all alone in her chambers.

She found it a bit ironic too, though. She was called Daenerys Stormborn, yet a simple storm scared her to death. The last thing Daenerys wanted was to anger Viserys, so waking him up was not an option. Deep in her thoughts, Daenerys was startled by another lightning. She practically jumped in her bed, her heart racing hard in her chest.

Daenerys quickly got out of her bed, as if someone was chasing her, and she ran out of her chambers. The adrenaline was still pumping around in her veins, the anxiety was still present. The long hall was even darker than her chambers had been, and for a moment she wondered whether this was a good idea or not. The floor was cold under Daenerys' bare feet, and it made her shiver as she walked.

Waking up Viserys could be dangerous. He could be mad for the rest of the day, and he could punish Daenerys for "_Waking_ _the_ _dragon_". Sometimes, though, if she was upset enough, he would actually comfort her. He would pity her, and then he wouldn't want to upset her even more. He wouldn't give her the lessons on how "_Targaryens_ _don't_ _cry_, _Targaryens_ _don't_ _get_ _scared_." And so forth. Her brother was not just cold, even though one could think he was. Viserys was truly a man of many feelings.

A small sigh escaped Daenerys' lips, as she quietly opened the heavy door, which lead to Viserys' chambers. The first thing Daenerys saw, was Viserys sleeping quietly and peacefully in his bed. The storm didn't seem to bother him at all. His chambers were just as dark as Daenerys' had been, but his seemed more comfortable, somehow.

Viserys looked so different when he was asleep. He actually looked like a nice person, and Dany found him quite beautiful aswell. He looked so peaceful, why couldn't he be that peaceful, when he was awake? His shirt was neatly folded beside his bed, which meant he was only sleeping in his breeches.

Daenerys crouched down beside his bed, and looked at him for a while, before gently touching his bare shoulder. His body was warm, so her cold hand must have felt cold on his shoulder. A groan escaped the older Targaryens lips, and his eyes slowly opened. A pair of lilac eyes looked at her, "What are you doing in my chambers?" Viserys' voice was calm, yet suspicious.

"I-i couldn't sleep. The storm scared me." Dany confessed, biting down on her lip. Viserys sat up in his bed, "Sweet sister, Targaryens never get scared of anything, you know that." Viserys voice was a bit mocking, a slight smirk appeared on his lips. Daenerys looked down, sighing, "I know. I'm sorry, Viserys." She told him, feeling somwhat ashamed. Viserys removed a strand of his silver hair from his face.

"Can i please sleep in here with you tonight? I'm so scared of the storm, and i don't want to be all by myself." Daenerys had no idea how Viserys would react to her question. Two things could happen; He would laugh at her, and send her away from his chambers, or he would accept her request. Viserys' eyes widened slightly, but then a small smile tugged at the ends of his lips. "Of course, sweet sister." He lifted his blanket to make enough room for her aswell.

When Daenerys laid down, she could immediatly feel his warmth on her body, like a warm blanket. Viserys put the blanket over his sister, and kisses the back of her hair. "Your hair smells so good, and it is so soft." He murmured, as he played with it. Daenerys smiled a bit, as she felt her brothers protective arm around her waist.

Daenerys turned around to face him, his bare chest hit her wet nightgown. Viserys looked down at her, "Your nightgown is all wet, sweet sister." Viserys frowned as he gently touched it. "I got very scared, and cold sweat made my nightgown wet." Daenerys could feel a slight blush creep on her cheeks. Viserys smirked, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You will get ill, if you have something wet on for too long, Dany. Maybe you should take it off." He whispered, hugging her closer to him. Daenerys found the sound of his heartbeat very calming. His warm, exposed flesh was soothing.

Laying beside him naked was not something she hadn't tried before. In fact, she had done it plenty of times back when they were children. Now she was eleven years old, and soon no longer a child. But again, she would get ill if she got too cold.

Sighing, she got out of bed, and stripped off her wet nightgown. She couldn't tell if Viserys was looking at her, it was too dark to see anything. She was naked as her name day, when she laid back down again. She didn't want to lie, the skin to skin contact soothed her. The storm was still raging outside, but here she felt safe.

Viserys' arm was tightly wrapped around her exposed abdomen. "Goodnight, Daenerys _Stormborn_." His warm breath tickled her ear, which made her shiver. Not in a bad way, though.


	14. The Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys feels very ill, but it's not what she think it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Daenerys is married to Viserys.

Daenerys could feel it the second she lifted herself from the bed; Something was wrong. Last night, she had trouble sleeping and it was like she was restless all night.

The very poor quality of sleep really got to her when she woke up. There was another thing, though. She felt unwell, and it was a feeling she could not get rid off. Her stomach had been hurting, and she felt nauseous all of the time. Daenerys sighed, and threw her blanket to the side, before running to the chamber pot. She started emptying her stomachs contents, feeling the miserable feeling wash over her. Thankfully the chamber pot was empty before she threw up.

Daenerys felt a soft hand rest on her back, "My sweetest girl, what happened? Are you alright?" Viserys asked her, turning her towards him. Viserys could tell Dany had been crying, by the looks of her eyes; Red and puffy. "I feel so sick, Viserys. I don't know what to do." She admitted, the defeat filled her up from the inside.

Viserys ran a hand through her sweaty hair, frowning. "Did you eat anything bad, my dear? Are you ill?" Viserys felt Daenerys' forehead, but it wasn't warm. "It doesn't seem like you have a temperature. Viserys got up from the floor, "I'll make the handmaiden empty this" He nodded towards the now soiled chamber pot.

Hours passed, and Daenerys was still not feeling better. It was quite the contrary, actually. She had never felt so ill, in her fifteen years of life. Viserys had sat on the chair beside her bed most of the day. He had tried his best to make her feel better, since he hated when she was sick. Plus, it was a very rare sight; A sick Targaryen. This couldn't just be a cold, it simply couldn't.

Viserys entered their shared bed-chamber, holding a tray for her. Daenerys sat up in the bed, now giving the tray a curious glance. "Here, have something to drink. It's important to stay hydrated, especially when you throw up most of the time." Daenerys took the glass of water, from Viserys' hand and quickly drank it all.

Viserys chuckled, "Don't drink too fast, you might feel ill again if you do." He warned her, now with a quite stern tone in his voice. Luckily, her brother was in a good mood today. Viserys laid down beside Daenerys, holding a protective arm around her, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her hair.

"My lovely girl?" Viserys asked, rubbing circles on her back. Daenerys gave him a confused glare, "Yes? What is it?" She asked. Viserys sighed slowly, "When was the last time you had your moon blood, my sweet sister?" Viserys asked, kissing her hair. Daenerys' blood went cold, and all of sudden she couldn't remember anything. It had been too long since her last bleeding. 

"I think it was two moons ago..." Dany trailed off. Hearing herself saying that, made the small hairs on her arms rise. "Why do you ask?" Daenerys turned to face him, "I haven't seen you wash any blood stained rags or your small clothes, for quite some time." He replied, a big smile spread on his lips. Daenerys had no idea, that her missed bleeding could make him smile so much. Almost like a mad-man. 

"Dany... My sweet girl, do you know what that might mean?" He asked, clearly excited about the whole situation. Daenerys nodded her head, "I am. If it is true, we'll have a small heir." Viserys smiled more than she had ever seen him smile. It was amazing for her to see. "He'll grow up to be just as strong as I am, sweet sister." Viserys said proudly, with no shame at all.

Daenerys frowned slightly, "But please don't get too excited just yet, my dear brother. We still have to make sure it's true." Daenerys looked down. On one hand, she really wanted this small baby, but on the other hand, she would hate it. She was torn between these two emotions and feelings, but Viserys' mood and positivity towards her possible pregnancy, made it a bit easier for her.

Viserys nodded, "Of course, we'll try to find out as soon as possible." He reassured her, planting a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

A few days passed, and then they finally had the result; Daenerys was pregnant, and there was going to a small heir. Viserys was so proud; It was something he created, along with Daenerys. He hoped dearly that it would be a boy, a strong boy. Viserys rubbed circles on Daenerys' back, every single time she got sick and threw up.

Viserys had changed alot, for the better. Of course, he was still Viserys and had his outbursts sometimes, but mainly he was trying to be a good husband and father. "I'll tell the little baby about all of the old stories about our family, just like i told you, when you were a little girl." He smiled, his siver-hair shining from the light coming from the window. 

"I know he or she will love it" Daenerys held around her stomach. "You are so beautiful. You are glowing, sweet sister." Viserys grabbed her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

For the first time, Daenerys actually felt happiness grow inside of her.

It grew right there, in her womb.


	15. The Nameday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Daenerys' 12th nameday, and Viserys has a special surprise for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute idea, that i thought about.

Viserys stood at the end of Daenerys' bed, glancing admiring down at his little sister. Today was Daenerys' 12th nameday, and Viserys had a special gift for her.

Viserys watched her sleeping figure, smiling slightly at the sight before him. Her beautiful silver hair was spread out on the pillow, and she was so unbothered. "So peaceful she is" Viserys thought to himself, moving closer to her.

"Sweet sister, wake up" He gently shook her awake, smiling down at her. Daenerys slowly opened up her beautiful eyes, and stared right into her brothers lilac ones. She looked surprised, "Viserys! What are you doing in my chamber?" Daenerys asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. Viserys leaned down to kiss her forehead softly, "I just wanted to wake you up with a nameday-kiss" he replied, sitting down on her bed. His eyes stared into hers.

Daenerys couldn't recall the last time he had woken her up on her nameday. "Thank you so much, dear brother." She took his hand into her own, squeezing it. "Look at you, you are coming of age. My beautiful sweet sister" He stroke her cheek, gently as a feather. He sighed quietly.

Viserys couldn't help but feel the sadness creep up inside of him. He had been raising her all of her life, and watching her grow up was hard for him. Daenerys still looked a bit confused, since her brother was never this gentle and nice to her, it was nothing like him. "I'll always be your sister, Viserys." Smiling slightly at him, she got out of bed, and looked at the dress she was going to wear today. She ran her fingers through the soft and thin fabric.

Daenerys heard soft footsteps behind her, "Are you going to wear this for the feast, sweet sister?" Viserys kissed the back of her head as his gaze landed on the white dress. He picked it up, "My my, isn't this one beautiful dress?" He ran his long thin fingers through the fabric, closing his eyes as he did so. Viserys handed the dress to Daenerys, "You are going to look so beautiful today" he smiled at her, walking out of her chambers to give her some privacy. "Meet me downstairs, sweet sister. I have a surprise for you."

Daenerys was left alone in her chamber, sighing to herself. She put on her beautiful white dress, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different, almost more grown. Walking down the enormous white staircase, Daenerys saw her brother in his finest clothes, standing at the end of it. Plenty of servants stood beside him. His grin widened as he saw his sister walking down the stairs, slowly."My beautiful sister, come here" Viserys gestured, holding out his arms for her. "I knew that dress would look stunning on you" he complimented her, taking her hand into his.

Viserys lead her into a private, quiet chamber. Daenerys raised an eyebrow as she looked around her, "What are we doing in here?" She asked as Viserys shut the heavy wooden door behind him. Viserys turned around and gave her a soft smile, not a mocking one as usual. "Sweet sister, i have a surprise for you." He answered, pulling something out from his pocket. Daenerys looked at the small gift Viserys had in his hands.

It was a very small, but beautiful package. "Open it, sweet sister!" Viserys encouraged his still confused sister, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Daenerys took the package from Viserys' hand and gently took off the silver ribbon on top of it. She opened the small silver box, and a stunning ring appeared. It was a silver ring, with plenty of diamonds on it.

"V-viserys, this is so beautiful" Daenerys was almost speechless, as she looked up at her brother. "I'm so glad you like it, dear sister. It is an old Targaryen heirloom, and i thought you should have it. You are really coming of age, Dany" Viserys grinned, looking down at the ring. Viserys took the ring out of the box, and placed it on Daenerys' finger. The ring lit up Daenerys' thin and pale finger. He sighed lightly, "Just as i thought; Perfect." Viserys gently stroked her hand. "Viserys, this is such an amazing gift, thank you so much" Daenerys hugged her brother, even though he usually hated hugs. 

"It probably won't be long now, until you start flowering" Viserys said, looking his sister deep in the eyes. "What is "flowering?" Daenerys furrowed an eyebrow, not understanding what her brother had just told her. Viserys looked like he was about to get mad at Daenerys, but he managed to take two deep breaths, "In a short while, you'll start to bleed. Do not be frightened, it is supposed to happen. It means you are ready to have children" Viserys looked somewhat embarrassed, but he tried his best to hide it.

Daenerys' eyes widened, "Bleeding? How? Where?" All of these questions stumbled out of her mouth, making Viserys a tiny bit annoyed. Why couldn't she just enjoy her nameday, without all of these questions? Curious child. "You will bleed between your legs, Daenerys. You may notice some blood on your small-clothes, on the sheets or even on the back of your nightgown. It can happen anytime now, so be prepared" Viserys tugged a strand of his silver hair behind his ear. 

"What do i do when i get it?" The fright in his sisters voice was real, and he couldn't just ignore her stupid questions, no matter how much he wanted to. "When you start bleeding, tell me right away. Then i'll help you get cleaned up." Viserys simply answered, offering Daenerys a small smile.

"And no more questions now, child" Viserys added, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Daenerys nodded her head "Thank you again, Viserys. This is the best gift i have ever recieved." She smiled gratefully at him, looking down at the diamonds.

"Are you ready for the feast, sweet sister?" Viserys took her hand gently, and lead her to the dining-chamber.


	16. Curiosity Spilling Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys feels cold and curious.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, and Daenerys was sitting in the great dining hall. Magister Illyrio, the most gracious host, had served them a big, delicious meal and now he had gone out for the evening. That meant Viserys and Daenerys was left all by themselves in his manse.

Of course, the servants and handmaidens were present too, but they gave both Viserys and Daenerys plenty of privacy, so they were hardly noticable. Viserys had left the great dining hall, and Daenerys was now sitting all by herself. The servants had given her sad smiles, they probably found her pathetic for sitting there all alone.

The truth was Daenerys actually loved being alone. That way, nobody could disturb her thoughts. Whenever somebody did disturb her thoughts, she found herself getting angry at that person. Viserys had always told her she reminded him or Rheagar, whenever she got angry.

When she was younger, Daenerys did not know what Viserys meant by that. As she grew older, though, she started to remember all of the stories Viserys used to tell her stories about Rhaegar, whenever she was going to sleep. She didn't know how to feel about being compared to Rhaegar, honestly. She had never known him in person, but Viserys had told her so much about him. Feeling very lonely, Daenerys got up from her seat in the great dining hall, and started walking upstairs.

All of the servants greeted her on her way up. While walking to her chambers, she started wondering where her brother had went. Perhaps he had left the manse too, which would mean she would be all by herself. All of sudden, she heard water being poured. It sounded like a tub being filled with water. The noise came from Viserys' and her bathroom.

Daenerys could feel herself getting more and more curious, and she debated with herself whether or not she should go in. A part of her said it would be wrong, but another, more rebelious, part of her said go for it. She had every right to go into the bathroom, since it was hers too. It was not just Viserys'. Daenerys took a deep breath, and opened the door to their bathroom slowly. The sound of splashing water could be heard from outside of the door. When she entered the bathroom, the first thing she noticed was the water on the floor. 

"Sweet sister, what are you doing in here?" A raspy voice echoed in the room. Daenerys couldn't see anything else because of the steam from the water, but she knew it was Viserys who spoke. "Ummm, i just needed to pee. The handmaiden accidently put my chamber pot in here. I'm sorry for disturbing you." She lied, not feeling that adventurous anymore. There was a period silence, before the steam cleared. Everything was visible now.

Viserys was sitting in the porcelean tub in the middle of the bathroom. "Sweet sister, you are a bad liar. You know what happens when you lie, don't you?" He smirked. The Targaryen smirk. Daenerys gulped, Viserys' exposed chest and his face was the only thing she could see. The rest of him was covered with bubbles and water. Daenerys could feel herself blush at the sight of Viserys' exposed, wet chest. His silver hair was wet from being washed, and his gaze was still on her. She had always thought of Viserys as a very handsome man.

"I-i wasn't lyi-" Daenerys was cut off by Viserys, who rolled his eyes "I know everything, i'm the dragon. You know it is very bad to lie. Especially to me." His chuckle was quite low and dark. A tiny part of her was frightened. Daenerys felt a shiver go through her body, which made her body shake. Of course, Viserys noticed. "Are you cold, sweet sister?" His look intensified on her, "You are, i can tell. Why don't you join me? That way you can get some warmth in your body and we'll save some water." Her older brother reasoned, a smile was plastered on his pale face.

Daenerys' heart was beating faster than ever, and one thousand thoughts went through her head all at once. She looked at her brother, her eyes must had been twice their usual size. "W-with you?" She asked him, her voice cracking a bit. Viserys smiled, and nodded his head.

"Then we'll get you nice warm, sweet sister." He sat up, "Only if you want to, of course. You are more than welcome to just stand there and keep me company." Viserys' face was calm, yet full of emotion. She had never seen his face like that before. If she was being perfectly honest, she was cold and ahe wanted a hot bath.

But being naked infront of Viserys, and even being in the same tub as him? She didn't know how to feel about that. The lump in her throat grew bigger, as she slowly nodded her head. "I suppose we can save lots of water that way." Daenerys responded, slowly taking off her silk dress, and letting it pool at her feet. She felt naked all of sudden, as she felt Viserys' eyes on her. It was not uncomfortable, though.

Her exposed shoulders had goosebumps all over them, and she hoped dearly, that Viserys couldn't see them. After standing for a moment, she let her small clothes slide down her legs until they landed on the floor. She didn't look Viserys in the eye, but she could tell he was not looking away. Covering her breasts with her arms, she walked over to the tub and looked Viserys in the eye. His lilac eyes looked beautiful, and it was like she could get lost in them for hours.

Daenerys got into the tub, with some help from Viserys, since the tub was quite big. She could feel how her body was submerged in the hot water. She could feel Viserys' bare thigh on her foot, even though she did everything she could not to touch him. She earned a smirk from him, when he started touching her hair, making it wet with his wet hands. "You are so beautiful, my sweet sister." He leaned in and kissed her delicate forehead, his wet hair hit her bare shoulder.

"Your hair looks like the purest silver shining in the sun." His long fingers massaged some soap into her hair. "Turn around, Dany." He commanded, but not in a bossy voice. In a silk-like voice. Daenerys did as she was told, and sat between his legs. Viserys grabbed the washcloth, and started cleaning her soft, delicate skin. Daenerys let out a sigh of relief, which made Viserys smile. "Is it good?" He asked, water now dripping down her back from the washcloth. She nodded her head, the warm water calming her down completely.

Viserys' warm body against her back, made her heart pump in her chest and at one point, she was sure it would pop right out. "You have changed so much, Dany." Viserys kissed the back of her hair, looking down at her developing body. "Or, you are in the middle of changing." He commented, gently tracing the skin on her stomach, his hand reaching her lower stomach, a shiver escaped her mouth.

It was true; Viserys had not seen Daenerys naked for quite some time. The last time he had seen her naked, was when they were on the run, and had to bathe in a river. There weren't much space, and they didn't have much time, so they had to wash off at the same time, naked. She was ten years old back then, now she was twelve years old. "I suppose i have changed a bit since last time." Daenerys replied, a little blush appeared on her cheeks. Viserys washed the soap out of her hair.

"Indeed, sweet sister. You will soon have a womans body." Viserys whispered, as he dipped the washcloth in the warm water, "Turn around, let me wash you, sweet sister."


	17. Fear & Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys reflects on growing up with Viserys, while being heavily pregnant.

Daenerys Targaryen held one arm protectively around her swollen belly, while she was lost in thought, looking out in the great horizon. Sighing, Daenerys looked down and smiled; She was nearing the end of her pregnancy.

Daenerys looked forward to not being pregnant anymore, but at the same time, the birthing part frightened her quite a bit. All of the handmaidens had talked about how beautiful the birth of a babe is, and how you are bringing an innocent human being into the world. Of course, Daenerys didn't tell anyone how truly frightened she was. She knew what the consequences were; Viserys would get angry with her, and tell her the long story about how she had killed their mother while she was giving birth to Daenerys.

Daenerys knew he only did it to make her feel guilty, and sad about what had happened. He was definietly trying to manipulate her feelings about the birth. A few evenings ago, when the two of them had sat at the long table, Viserys had started talking about the new babe. For a moment, he seemed joyful and happy.

Then, one question ruined his whole mood for the following days. Daenerys had simply asked him about the birth and what was going to happen, after she had gone into labor. Viserys had glanced at her, as if she had just killed someone. "Sweet sister, what makes you ask that?" He had so calmly asked her, but not in a nice-calm-voice. Viserys sounded sarcastic and mocking to her. "Do you know what happened to our dear mother? She died because of you." He trailed off, his words were bitter and Dany could see how his brows furrowed.

Those words hurt like a dagger in Daenerys' heart. Yes, she knew how their mother had died, and yes, she thought about it very often. Viserys had told her about it many times, and it didn't seem like he would stop doing it anytime soon. It seemed like her older brother liked to see her sad, since he always made sure she knew the whole story, about their dear mother's death.

He had cupped her chin, which made her stare directly into his lilac eyes, "Let's hope you don't die like our mother, sweet sister." His words clung to her brain like glue, and she could not forget them. His eyes had a sick glimmer in them. Daenerys nodded slowly, and looked down at her belly, "If i die, save the baby." Viserys smiled at her, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "I would do that no matter what, sweet sister. He is the heir to the Iron Throne when i'm gone." He explained.

Daenerys' thoughts and memories were interupted, by a hand being put on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw her older brother, smiling at her. He put a gentle hand on her belly, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You look so beautiful, Dany." He murmured in her ear, kissing her hair. Viserys' silver hair had been washed and cleaned, and it was shining like the purest silver. Daenerys smiled a bit, a small blush appeared on her cheeks. 

"How is the next heir to the Iron Throne?" Viserys talked playfully to her belly and rubbed it gently, his warm hands created a shiver down Daenerys' spine. "The next king after me, of course." He corrected himself, a crooked smile danced on his lips. "You are going to be king of The Seven Kingdoms." Viserys grinned, still talking to his sisters belly. "Viserys? What if it's a girl?" Daenerys asked, her head full of thoughts.

The belly-rubbing stopped, and Viserys' glance was fixed at Dany. "Dany, we made a boy, a king. Do you question my ability to create kings?" His voice was harsh, yet smooth. Daenerys shook her head, "Of course not, how silly of me. I suppose it's the pregnancy making me think foolish thoughts." Daenerys faked a small smile, her hand running over her abdomen.

Viserys crouched down and started kissing her heavily pregnant abdomen, his hair tickling her stretched skin, "You are beautiful." He murmured, his eyes looking up at her. Throughout Dany's pregnancy, Viserys had been quite happy most of the time. He was probably happy about the fact that he got Dany pregnant that easy, and a new heir was on it's way.

Daenerys would enjoy the pregnancy, if the constant fear of the childbirth didn't hung over her all of the time, like a giant dark cloud. If she choose to tell Viserys about her fear, he would only see her as weak, and even worse, he would tell her the dreaded story about Rhaella. Even though Daenerys didn't get to know her mother, she still felt guilty about her death.

"If it _is_ a girl, i will love her no less." Viserys told her, in a sweet voice she had never heard before. She looked at him, a small glimmer of hope could be seen in her eyes. Viserys gently stroke her cheek, "You had the babe in your womb, so no matter what, that babe will be beautiful." His long fingers ran through her hair softly, which made Daenerys let out a small moan. Her brother knew how much she loved having her hair stroked.

A small smirk formed on The older Targaryens lips, "Happy now, are we?" He teased, whispering in her ear. Daenerys let out a small laugh, before taking her arms around his waist, "Very happy," she smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. It wasn't a complete lie, she was happy but the fear outweighed her happiness, most of the time.

For a moment she was completely lost in Viserys' beautiful lilac eyes. She could almost see herself swimming around in them, the purple water surrounding her. Viserys held around her waist, and for a moment she actually felt protected, looked out for. Viserys had raised her all on his own, and during their childhood, they had no house to call home. They moved around to different places, and they didn't stay for long in any of those places. Yet, Viserys was always there. He had a very bad temper, and there were times where Daenerys had been frightened of her older brother, but she still felt protected.

When people had started calling him The Beggar King, he had completely lost it. He had started yelling at Dany, started throwing things around, even though it wasn't Danys fault at all. She just happened to be close to him when it happened. When that happened, Daenerys found herself getting scared of her brother. Would he hurt her, his only sister? Her head had been filled with thoughts like that, and it wasn't comforting. He was out of control and he was mad. Dany understood why he did what he did, and she have forgiven him for it.

Viserys had looked out for her all of her life, and he was like a mother, father and brother all in one. He had also helped her plenty of times, when she had no idea what to do. When they had fled Dragonstone, he had made sure they always had something to eat, even if it meant he would have to beg for it. Viserys was selfish, but he had his moments.

When she had gotten her first moonblood, and she sat on her bed, naked, crying and frightened, Viserys was there. When Viserys had first entered the room, he had frowned down at her. Seeing his only sister sitting there made the frown even bigger. The blood had stained her bed and nightgown, and she was covered in blood between her legs. He had helped her clean up, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, while cleaning her, in order to calm her down. He had crouched down infront of her bed, "_You_ _are_ _now_ _a_ _woman_, _sweet_ _sister_" Viserys almost looked proud of her, as he placed his hand on her bare thigh, and rubbed it gently. Softly, he had smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head.

Viserys had even washed her bloodstained small clothes, sheets and nightgown for her, even though he would usually just have thrown them at her and tell her to wash them herself. "_I'm_ _not_ _your_ _damn_ _handmaiden_!" He would have told her, usually. This time, however, he washed them for her because he pitied her after what had just happened. In that moment, he showed her mercy. He had even found some rags she could put in her small clothes to catch the blood.

Growing up with only Viserys, she had no idea what the bleeding meant. Sure, she had heard Viserys mention something about "flowering" or "becoming a woman", but he did not mention anything about bleeding.

Now Dany felt her head being filled with thoughts, again, the familar feeling. Would Viserys be there for her during the childbirth, or would he leave her alone to suffer? Could she count on him now, or would he leave her alone as some kind of revenge, for what she did to Rhaella?


	18. Like The Lamb And The Predator In The Night-time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys’ chamber is freezing cold, and Viserys helps keeping his sister warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is 12 years old.  
Viserys is 20 years old.

Viserys sat down at his desk and stared emotionlessly at all of the parchment infront of him. He was getting very tired, and in that very moment he just wanted to fall asleep on his desk. The past few nights had been rough on him, mentally. Daenerys had not listened to him, and she had done the exact opposite of what he had told her to do. She had disrespected him, and it drained his energy. The lack of sleep had given Viserys a constant headache.

"_When_ _your_ _twelve_ _year_ _old_ _sister_ _acts_ _like_ _a_ _child_, _you_ _need_ _to_ _show_ _her_ _that_ _her_ _actions_ _do_ _have_ _consequences_,"Viserys thought to himself, holding a hand to his head. Viserys got up from his chair and glanced out of the window located beside him; It was dark, and it was definietly late at night.

Viserys turned his head towards the burning candle, and blew out the flame. Viserys badly wanted to punish Daenerys somehow, he just didn't know how. He had all sorts of ideas inside of his head. Sighing to himself, he debated with himself what to do next. He would have to answer the remaining letters in the morrow, that was for certain. Feeling the fatigue take over his body, Viserys decided to go to his chamber to sleep, finally.

On his way to his chamber he thought about all of the times his sister had disrespected him, and it made his blood boil. Not only did he disrespect her brother, but the dragon aswell. Viserys did his very best not to let his anger get the better of him, but it was hard, especially for a dragon.

Yet, he was curious about Daenerys. What was she doing right now? Hopefully, she would be asleep by now or else he would need to have a serious conversation with her tomorrow.

The older Targaryen raised an eyebrow as he walked past her chamber; The light was still on, he could see it underneath the door. What could she possibly be doing at this hour? Viserys pressed one ear to the wooden door, hoping he could hear something. Nothing. It was quiet.

Quietly, he grabbed the door handle, and opened the heavy door which led him into her chamber. Glancing around the chamber, he saw his sister sitting on her bed. The whole room was cold and it seemed like she had trouble sleeping in such a cold chamber. Finally, she looked up. Horrified, she looked into his eyes, but she didn't say anything. Lilac eyes met lilac eyes.

Viserys took a step forward, "What in The Seven Hells are you doing at this time of night?" He demanded, his eyes hard. Daenerys looked down, "I'm so sorry, Viserys. I-i just couldn't sleep. The room is freezing cold." She told him, in a very small voice, still not daring to look into his eyes. Viserys rolled his eyes, and sighed "Fool. What did i tell you about putting on a blanket under your sheets? It helps you keeping warm." He muttered, looking down at her.

He could tell her body was shaking under the thin sheet, just like when a little lamb meets a predator. That's how he had always seen her, like a small lamb that he, the dragon, always had to protect. Crossing his arms he sat down on her bed, his finger lifted her pale chin, "You need to sleep, sweet sister." He explained to her, his glance weirdly calm and soft now. Daenerys wore nothing but a thin silk nightgown, which barely covered her whole body.

Viserys tried his best not to think about it, and kept his eyes fixed on her head. He ran a hand through her long, silver hair, "Do you understand what i'm saying?" He asked her, completely forgtetting all of the problems she had caused him for the past two days.

"I do, brother. I'm sorry, again." She told him honestly, smiling slightly at him. Viserys' lips curled into a small smile. He moved closer to her, and planted a kiss on her forehead. As he got up from her bed, he grabbed the blanket and looked at his sister. 

“Get up, let me wrap you in this," Viserys showed her the blanket, and she immediatly understood what he wanted to do. She slowly got up from her bed, her nightgown had almost exposed half of her body since it had travelled up her legs. Viserys tried not to look at her, but failed multiple times. Everytime he failed, he had to swallow the lump that had appeared in his throat and act like nothing had happened.

Daenerys stood infront of her brother, just waiting for him to wrap her in the blanket. The only source of light in the room was the burning candle on Daenerys' nightstand. Yet, it was more than enough light to see all of her beautiful features. Viserys carefully wrapped the blanket around his freezing sister, and smiled at her once it was done.

"Now you are all set, sweet sister. Go back to bed, try to get some sleep." He almost whispered the last part and he did not know why. Daenerys gingerly climbed back to bed, and put the sheet over her body. Viserys could hardly see her anymore, and only her head was visible. "Thank you so much, Viserys. I'll see you in the morrow." Dany closed her eyes, and Viserys caught himself watching her sleep.

This reminded him of all of the times he had tucked her in, when she was younger. Viserys quietly walked over to her nightstand and blew out the candle's flame. For a moment, just a moment, Viserys admired his sleeping sister's beauty. He went over and gently tucked her in, just to make sure she would keep warm during the rest of the night. Smiling down at her sleeping frame, he left the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

He had completely forgotten about all of the punishments, he had intended to put her through. Daenerys was so innocent. After all, his sister was just a child. A child he had to look out for, and raise.


	19. The Sweet Taste Of Freedom, And The Sour Taste Of Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is done trying to be the perfect sister, that her brother wants her to be. However, it doesn't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a modern AU about Daenerys and Viserys.   
In this story, Viserys is 21 years old and Daenerys is 15 years old. 
> 
> Contains underage drinking.

Viserys and Daenerys were no different from any other siblings. They fought, they laughed, and they had fun together. But mostly, they fought. Viserys had so many mood swings all of the time, and Daenerys actually considered them to be dangerous. Of course, Viserys had his moments where he was actually a good brother to Daenerys, but it was a rare sight. He was constantly picking on his younger sister, telling her all of the things she did wrong. It was safe to say Daenerys was getting sick of the way he always treated her and saw her. She always got out of her way to please her _oh-so-perfect_ brother, but it was never good enough for him. The fact that they lived together alone, did not make the fights any smaller. 

Infact, they would have atleast one fight every single day. Daenerys' and Viserys' father had left them once Viserys had turned 16. Their mother had died in a car crash when Daenerys was just a baby, so it certaintly wasn't easy. Ever since then, Viserys was left to take care of Daenerys all by himself, while still being in school. Suddenly, he was the only family she had left, and he was her legal guardian. He had taken quite a few jobs and made some money, just so they both could get some food on their plates. They had enough money to live in a small house located in one of the better neighbourhoods, so it wasn't completely awful.

It had actually worked out pretty well, and Viserys was proud of himself for taking care of both himself and his younger sister at such a young age. Alright, maybe they were slightly different from all of the other siblings out there, but they didn't care.

Daenerys had always been an outcast, no matter which school she went to. Nobody really wanted to hang out with her or even sit with her at lunch. It was slowly getting to her, and she really wanted to fit in, or atleast just try to feel what it would be like to be popular. When she saw the invitation to one of the most popular girls party, she immediatly knew what she had to do. She had to go to the party, even though the invitation specifically said "The age limit is 16." Well-knowing she was only 15 years old. Daenerys would have to find a way to make it work. Even if it meant she would have to sneak out without Viserys' permission. Daenerys knew for sure, that her older brother wouldn't give her his permission for her to go out. She knew how doomed she would be if he found out about it, he would lose his mind. Maybe he would even punish her. Yet, it was a risk she was willing to take.

Viserys was asleep when he heard it, the dreaded sound of his phone ringing. It was 3 am in the goddamn morning. Groaning and cursing to himself, he slowly reached out for his phone, almost dropping it on the floor in the process. Viserys glanced at the display of his phone, squeezing his eyes in order to get a better view of it. It was Daenerys, his little sister. What on earth could she possibly want from him, in the middle of the night? She should be sleeping in the room next to his. Holding the phone to his ear, he heard alot of background noise of people laughing, yelling and loud music playing in the background. 

"Daenerys?! What on earth are you doing? You ruined my sleep!" Viserys practically yelled into the phone, feeling the anger build up inside of his chest. What was his little sister doing? Suddenly, he heard his sister, "Hello, older brother." She slurred, a little giggle escaped her mouth as she spoke. Was she drunk? "Where are you?" Viserys tried to stay calm and not freak out on her over the phone. "I'm partying, Viserys. Yup, that's something you wouldn't think i would do. I'm always the precious, little Dany." She sounded like she was about to pass out as she slurred. "Where. Are. You?" Viserys asked again, now demanding an answer.

Giggling, she said "I'm at Catelyns house, the popular girl from my school." Viserys heard clapping in the background, and he could hardly hear his sister anymore. "Stay where you are, i'm coming to get you." "What a partypo-" Viserys ended the call before she could finish her sentence.

Viserys put some clothes on and hurried out of the door. He made sure he had his car keys and started his car. The ride to Catelyns house felt long, even though it was only a 10 minute drive. Viserys had mentally prepared himself for the worst, and he told himself not to freak out, no matter what. When he reached Catelyns street, he could already hear the loud, loud music playing and all of the laughing. Viserys parked his car, and literally ran towards the big, white house. That's when he saw Dany standing on the porch outside. She was talking to a boy, with a drink in her hand. Viserys hurried over to her, grabbed her drink and threw it away.

Daenerys looked at him, her facial expression confused "Why did you do that? I was enjoying my drink!" She whined at him, the smell of alcohol caught his delicate nose. "Have you been drinking?" Viserys grabbed his sister's arm lightly, yet he had a stern look on his face. Daenerys looked at him, "I had a few drinks." She muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear. "What! What did you have?!" Viserys hissed at her, now his grip on her arm was tighter. "I only had vodka, rum, shots, gin, wine and something else i don't remember." She replied, almost falling as she tried to wiggle herself free from his grip. 

“That is it. You are coming with me home, instantly!" As Viserys started pulling her towards the car, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Viserys turned around to face her, "Dany, are you alright?" He walked closer to her. In one swift movement, she bend her head towards his shoes and threw up all over them.

"Ew! Why didn't you tell me you were about to get sick?!" He exclaimed, grossed out by the puke on his leatherboots. Dany wiped her mouth, a little tear escaped her eye. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done "Vis, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to throw up on you." She cried, hugging her older brother. At first, Viserys didn't want to hug her back, but then he realized that she needed this hug. Daenerys smelled of puke mixed with alcohol and Viserys found it disgusting, but he chose not to say anything.

"I'm going to bring you home now, alright? We'll talk about this tomorrow when you are sober. Why do they even serve alcohol to 15 year olds?" He asked, mostly to himself. "And, you'll need to get some sort of punishment." He continued as he helped her into the passengerseat of his car. Daenerys just nodded her head, holding her head in her hands. Viserys rubbed his sister’s back gently, but not with any emotion. 

Viserys was mad at his sister for disobeying him. He couldn't help but think of the embarrassment she must have felt of throwing up infront of everyone at the party. Perhaps that was punishment enough for her. Atleast for tonight.


	21. The Difficulties Of Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has to learn High Valyrian, Viserys insists on tutoring her on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is 11 years old in this story, and Viserys is 21 years old.

Viserys and Daenerys were sitting in Viserys' chamber. Viserys was holding a book infront of Daenerys, called "_The Book Of High Valyrian Phrases And Words."_. It was very important to Viserys, that his sister was well-educated and that she knew all of the details about all of The Seven Kingdoms. He even gave her history lessons about The Seven Kingdoms and all of the stories. Viserys was her tutor and her brother all in one person. Magister Illyrio had offered to pay for a real tutor for Daenerys, but Viserys had quietly turned down his generous offer. Viserys had insisted on tutoring Daenerys by himself, thinking he would be better than any tutor. 

“Viserys, why do I have to learn this? It is hard!" Daenerys whined, crossing her arms over her chest. Viserys sent her a harsh glare, "you have to be fluent in High Valyrian, that way you will gain more respect." He explained to her, looking down at the book he was holding in his hands. Daenerys let out a sigh and put her hands under her chin, "i do not want to learn High Valyrian, it is so difficult." She muttered, mostly to herself, but her brother could definietly hear it. Perhaps he should have accepted Illyrio's offer. Then he would not have to deal, with all of the constant arguments with his sister.

Viserys put the book down on the table, and looked at his little sister while folding his hands, "you have to learn it. In my opinion, every princess, queen or any person of high status, should learn High Valyrian." Viserys told her. Daenerys looked in his direction, but she avoided having eye contact with him. "Well, that is your opinion, but i don't share the same opinion as you. High Valyrian is too complicated, and how can i ever be fluent in a language that difficult?" Daenerys looked into her brother's eyes, feeling quite hopeless. Viserys was already growing impatient and annoyed with his sister.

"You cannot learn a new language with that attitude and whining. You have to listen to what i tell you, and repeat the words after me, sweet sister." Viserys stroke her hair gently, and planted a kiss on the top of her silver head. His sister hestitated for a while, and finally she nodded her head, slowly. "Alright, i will try to repeat after you." Viserys smiled at her and held the heavy book in his hands once again, searching through the pages for some words to use.

"Here are the rules: Whenever you get something correct, you can have a sweet. Whenever you get something wrong, you won't get a sweet. Do you hear me?" Daenerys nodded her head, she did not want to start an argument with her brother right now. Daenerys remembered hearing Viserys telling her about all of the times he got sweets from their father, whenever he got all of the names of the dragons correct.

"Alright, I have found a word. Repeat after me. Dāria." Viserys looked at his sister, her lilac eyes looked up at him confused. He let out a sigh, "it means "queen" in High Valyrian." He explained to her, a small smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, I see. Dāāria." Daenerys struggled to say the word, and her older brother looked at her while she tried to say it. On one hand, he was proud of her for actually trying to learn something. On the other hand, he was growing impatient with her already.

"Sweet sister, try to say it faster. Here, repeat after me, again. Dāria." He said it correct and Daenerys tried to do the same this time. "Dāriaa" "Dāria." Viserys corrected her. A blush of embarrassment was now visible on her face, and she looked down. Viserys frowned slightly at his sister, "but you will learn it soon enough, sweet sister. You almost pronounced it correct this time. Let us try once again, shall we?" Viserys grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing the word on the paper. He passed it over to Daenerys, who immediatly glanced at it.

"Perhaps it will be easier for you to remember the word, when you have it on paper infront of you." A small smile appeared on Daenerys' face and she did not feel embarrassed, for not being able to pronounce the word correct any longer. "D-dāria, Dāria!" Daenerys exclaimed, finally pronouncing the word right. Viserys smiled at her and took a sweet from the bowl in his hand."Open up, sweet sister," he said playfully as she opened her mouth. A little giggle even escaped Viserys' mouth.

Viserys placed the piece of candy in her mouth as she giggled, "Viserys! I did it!" Viserys smiled even bigger now, "i am so proud of you, Dany. You did very well, i knew you could do it. Now, let us try another word, shall we?" Daenerys' mood instantly dropped, "why? I just said a word, is that not enough practice for today?" She whined, again.

"What did i tell you about whining? Quit it, right now. One word is not enough, so we have to try one more." Viserys rolled his eyes, what a foolish child. Daenerys huffed, but soon after agreed to keep going. Viserys looked searched the pages for another word. "Repeat after me: Zaldrizes." Viserys spoke softly. Before Daenerys could ask, he said "It means "dragon" in High Valyrian." Daenerys' eyes widened, "I love dragons!" She exclaimed, which made Viserys smile. It was in their blood after all. "So do I. Now, let us focus on the word."

Daenerys took a deep breath, "Zaaldrizess," she said, which made Viserys cringe on the inside. Rubbing his temple, he said "alright, let us try again. Say it again." He told her, this time softer than before. Daenerys concentrated hard on pronouncing the word correct this time, as if it was the most important thing in the world. "Zaldrizes." Viserys smiled, his sister was clever. "Very good, sweet sister. Here, open up." He placed a sweet in her mouth, which made her giggle once more.

"In the morning, you will learn more words and phrases. Let us take a break now." Viserys got up from his chair in a swift movement, glancing down at his sister who was still sitting down. "Father used to give me sweets every single time i got all the names of the dragons correct." The older Targaryen smiled at the memory, and looked into Daenerys' eyes. He had told her the story numerous of times, yet he thought it would be fitting to tell it again just now. Daenerys nodded her head, her beautiful long hair moved from side to side.

"You have told me that story before. I like that story." Daenerys smiled at her brother. Viserys reached out to take her hand in a gentle grip, "Come with me, sweet sister. Help me carry all my High Valyrian books. You can just place them on the table.” She placed her small hand in his bigger hand, as he helped her up from her chair. For once, Viserys’ slender fingers and hands felt warm. 


	22. Running Away Is Not Always Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is in the middle of The Rebellion. Daenerys and Viserys has just fled Dragonstone, and now they are on their own. They have to find places to sleep. It does not always go well, but sometimes it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, The Rebellion happens when Daenerys is eight years old, so she is eight in this story. Viserys is fifteen years old in this story.

Viserys and Daenerys had been running. They had been running for days, weeks and months. Neither of them knew exactly how long they had been running for, but it sure felt like an eternity. They were trying their best to escape the rebellion, and it could not go fast enough for them.

When they had first gotten the message about Robert Baratheon invading Dragonstone, Viserys had quickly packed all their good clothes and their mother's crown, and then Daenerys and him had fled Dragonstone, without looking back. It had been quite difficult for them to leave Dragonstone unoticed, but the hoods covered their silver-hair and identities very well.

Even though they weren't at Dragonstone anymore, it did not mean that they were safe. They were not safe anywhere, since people were out looking for them everywhere. Viserys and Daenerys were wanted in all of The Seven Kingdoms, dead or alive, and those who found them, would recieve a reward consisting of a huge amount of money. Viserys knew money meant more than human lives to some people, so he was cautious all of the time. Especially when him and Daenerys were looking for places to sleep. He did not want Daenerys and him to be woken up, only to find out someone had found them.

Therefore, it was very important to Viserys that he could trust the hosts they stayed with, and that he could be sure that none of them would say anything to anybody. They did not stay for long in any of the places they slept, that way the two Targaryen children would be harder to find, if they simply kept moving around. Occasionally they came across some friendly people who wanted to help them, and provide some shelter for them. Most of the time though, they had to live on the streets.

Viserys and Daenerys were on their own now, and they had to protect themselves, while living on the street. Viserys barely slept, he felt like he had to protect his little sister all the time. They had come across many uncomfortable and probably dangerous people. Viserys was sure atleast one of the men, they had met would have kidnapped Daenerys, if he hadn't been there. Viserys did not even want to think about all of the horrible things the men would have done to his sister. His poor, innocent eight year old sister. He tried his best not to imagine any of it.

"Vis, my foot is hurting," Daenerys whined, her small, tired voice made her seem even smaller than she was. Viserys rolled his eyes, "my feet are hurting too, you fool. Do you think i enjoy walking around all day, hiding for everyone?" Viserys spat out the words like venom, and he did not even give Daenerys time to answer his question, "no, i do not enjoy this one bit. They took our home, and now we have nothing left. All we have left is our clothing and mother's crown." Viserys muttered, as he looked around. He saw nothing but dirt everywhere he looked, and it disgusted him. "And you do not tell anyone about me having the crown, do you hear me?" Viserys asked his little sister bitterly, lightly grabbing her arm. A slow, terrified nod could be seen on Daenerys' head. "I apologize, dear brother. I am a fool" Daenerys sighed and reached out to take her brother's hand into hers.

The two of them stood in the middle of the busy street, but nobody seemed to notice them. They probably thought of them as beggars, which did not please Viserys at all. He was a prince, heir to the iron throne, not a damn beggar. As night had started to fall over the city, Viserys and Daenerys were desperate for a place to stay. The night was cold and dark, and some very unpleasant men had started to follow them around as they walked around trying to find shelter. Daenerys could feel her heart in her throat, and at one point she was certain it would pop right out of her chest. Viserys did not look back, and he tried with all his might to ignore the men, but it was impossible. He took Daenerys' small hand into his, and squeezed it gently.

"Do not look at them, Dany. Ignore them." He whispered in her ear. Daenerys nodded her head slowly but her whole body still shook. Viserys did not know if she shook from the cold, or because of the two men behind them. It could be a combination. The two men looked cruel and it looked like they would hurt the two children. All of sudden, a shadow appeared infront of the two Targaryen children. They stopped in their tracks, the wind was the only thing that blew their hair in different directions.

"What are two children like yourselves doing out here all alone?" It was an old woman who spoke to them. She had a thick accent, Viserys could not figure out which kind of accent it was, but that was not inportant. The woman was dressed in a sort of white gown, and she wore glasses. She looked kind, and Daenerys smiled at shy smile at her. The young Targaryen prince cleared his throat, "we have nowhere to stay, so we were walking around the city to keep warm. It gets cold at night." Viserys told her. It was true, all of it. The old woman's face softened, "two children should not walk around in the middle of the night alone. Not here. Come with me" she gestured for them to follow her, and so they did. For some reason, Viserys trusted this woman, even though he had just met her. Viserys looked behind him, the men were gone. They had probably left as the woman had approached them. The three of them walked for a few minutes, until the woman stopped infront of a house. It was an old house, and it did certaintly not look like Dragonstone.

The kind woman smiled at them, "there is one issue, though. I only have one guest chamber with one bed." She told them. "That is alright, thank you so much for your kindness!" Daenerys exclaimed as the woman opened the door. It was a small, cramped house and Viserys felt too tall for the house. The woman lit up a candle and held it in her hand. "Come with me, i will show you the guest room." They followed the woman down a long hallway. The candle lit up the pitch black hallway. Soon enough, they reached a small chamber on the left side of the hall. As the door opened, Viserys could see one, tiny bed, a table beside it, a sad little chamberpot in the corner and some curtains that covered the tiny windows. That was it. It was a cramped chamber, just like the rest of the house was cramped and too small. How in The Seven Hells were they supposed to sleep in that bed? "I will strongly advice you not to sleep on the floor, sometimes the rats comf out at night." The woman told Daenerys and Viserys, which almost made Viserys gag.

"_Well, after a whole day of walking around, this is better than nothing,_" Daenerys thought to herself, feeling how sore her whole body was. Viserys tried to imagine, how the two of them could lay in that bed on the same time, but the pictures inside of his head were not pleasant. They would have to lay very, very close if they wanted to sleep in a proper bed tonight. Viserys did not have a problem laying close to Daenerys, but he preferred to sleep alone and take up all of the space of the bed himself.

Sighing, he turned towards the woman and gave her a smile, "thank you, we really appericiate your hosptitality." The woman gave them a nod, "you two must be exhausted. Get some rest. I will be right in here if you need anything at all." She smiled, and left the small, dark room. Viserys put down his small suitcase in the corner of the room. He did not even bother to unpack anything, since they would be gone in the morrow. Daenerys sat down on the bed, taking off her shoes and neatly placed them underneath the bed. "Sweet sister, do you want to wash up? I can ask the woman for some water and soap? I could help you wash up, if you prefer that." Viserys asked from the corner of the room. Daenerys could hardly see her own brother, it was so dark and they had no candles in there.

Daenerys shrugged her narrow shoulders, "i think it is alright. I just want to get some rest soon." She admitted to her brother, who approached her. The young prince nodded his head and removed his hood from his face. Daenerys did the same. Viserys stripped out of his clothes until he reached his small-clothes. He kept them on, since Daenerys would have to sleep beside him tonight. If he took them off, it would be very indecent. Daenerys had taken off her dress and was now left in nothing but her small-clothes. Together, they climbed on the bed and laid down. They shared the blanket on the bed. Daenerys could feel Viserys’ warmth as they laid so close together.

“Goodnight, Viserys.” Daenerys mumbled, half-asleep now. Viserys could not help but smile, “Goodnight, sweet sister.” Viserys was woken up by something hitting his back. It felt like small constant kicks. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Daenerys. She was kicking her feet in her sleep, and they accidentally hit Viserys’ back. He moved closer to her, “Sweet sister, wake up. I think you are having a nightmare.” He whispered in her ear, which made her gasp for air.

After catching her breath, she looked at Viserys “What happened?” She whispered, clearly confused. Viserys ran a hand through her hair, “you were having a bad dream and you kicked me.” He told her gently, which made Daenerys sigh, “i am sorry, Viserys. I have these nightmares all of the time.” She murmured, a little embarrassed. Viserys smirked a bit, “it is quite alright, Dany. Try to sleep again, i am here to protect you.”


	23. The Call Of The Sweet Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is reunited with Rhaegar and Viserys, in a different kind of afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of the "afterlife" is something i made up. This version of this afterlife is called "The land of glow." Since everything is white, grey and gold and everything glows, no matter where you go. People are dressed in white too. Walking on the ground feels like walking on a cloud. The ground looks like plenty of small clouds connected with eachother. The forests are as white as the purest snow, and the water in the lakes are white too.

_Walking into the white, bright light right infront of me, blinding me. Almost floating away. I am going away. Away from all i had once known. A sweet melody ringing in my ears_.

The blinding, white light was blinding her. Daenerys could hardly keep her eyes open, since her body almost forced her to keep them closed. Her whole body felt light, almost as if it did not exist. She had never felt anything like it. Finally, her body allowed her eyes to open conpletely. The sweet smell of flowers filled her nostrils, as she started walking around. The sound of an almost angelic harp could be heard. It was a lovely sound, Daenerys found herself getting emotional. She stood in the middle of a chamber, but it was not really a chamber. The floor looked like clouds and for a moment, Daenerys was unsure wether she could walk on the floor or not. Everything looked magical.

The "chamber" was full of white and grey colors everywhere she looked. Yet, there were gold details on the walls, which made the everything glow. Daenerys could not figure out where she was, or what had happened. Her whole face was a potrait of confusion, until she saw them. Rhaegar and Viserys. They truly looked like a pair of Gods. The light above them almost created halos around their heads. Rhaegar was sitting by a huge golden harp, and he was playing almost angelic music. Viserys was sitting beside him, admiring his older brother and how the angelic sounds were created. Both of them wore white clothes, a color they would never usually wear. They would always wear red and black. She looked down at herself: she, herself wore a beautiful, white dress. White lace covered the long sleeves and the rest of the dress was the purest white she had ever seen.

Was this some kind of odd dream? Viserys and Rhaegar were dead, how could they possibly be right over there? Finally, Rhaegar and Viserys saw their little sister. Daenerys stopped in her tracks, and stared at them, confused. Rhaegar ran over to her, he looked exactly like she had imagined him, "there is my dearest little sister." He hugged her tight, and for a moment, it felt like Daenerys could not breathe. "I am so happy to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you." He smiled down at Daenerys, pointing over at Viserys. Viserys stood behind Rhaegar, and smiled gently at Daenerys. She had never seen him so gentle before.

Daenerys pulled away from the hug, and stared into Rhaegar's lilac eyes, "what is going on here? You are both dead, how can this happen?" Daenerys was still confused, that was until both of her brothers' smiles faded away. Viserys took her hand, gently, "Dany, don't you know what just happened?" It had been years since he had been calling her "Dany", and the name made her shiver a bit. Slowly, she shook her head, her silver locks shone in the bright light.

Viserys and Rhaegar glanced at eachother, sighing, "Jon Snow killed you, Dear sister. We saw how it happened." Rhaegar trailed off, his eyes looked... sad. Daenerys furrowed her brows, Jon Snow, the man she had loved. Did he really kill her? She was about to ask Rhaegar about something, when he said, "and Jon Snow is my son." He added, he did not sound ashamed, though. Daenerys knew this, because Jon had told her, not too long ago. She nodded her head, "i know. Well, he was a good man, until he killed me." Daenerys muttered, mostly to herself. "Does that mean i am... dead? Gone?" Viserys nodded his head slowly, "yes, you are dead. I am sorry, sweet sister." That was the first time Daenerys had ever heard her brother apologize for something.

"But, sweet sister, you have done some remarkable things!" Rhaegar held around her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "We have seen all of the things you have done." Viserys smiled at her, again. "I was certain, that the dragons would not be gone forever, even though nobody believed me when i told them." Rhaegar told his sister, who smiled up at him. "You managed to hatch those eggs, dear sister." Viserys continued, bitterness coated his words. "_He is probably still angry about me hatching the eggs and not him."_ Daenerys thought to herself. Rhaegar put a calm hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "the most important thing is, that the eggs has been hatched, not who hatched them." Rhaegar held Daenerys close to him, "and Viserys and I watched as you hatched those eggs. We were so surprised and impressed, Dany. Viserys do not want to admit it, though. You know that. We could not believe our own eyes when we saw the real dragons." He smiled gently at her. Viserys rolled his eyes at Rhaegar’s comment, and let out a small “huff” noise. Daenerys frowned, "i loved them, they were my children. Sadly, i lost them all. I could not save them." A little tear appeared in the corner of Daenerys' eye, as she thought about her dragons.

All of sudden, she heard a familar sound: the dragons' noises. Her eyes widened as she looked at Viserys and Rhaegar, "where do you think dragons go, when they die?" Rhaegar smiled at her, as she ran towards the sounds. Daenerys desperately tried to locate where her beloved children were, but it was quite hard to find them. As she walked around the corner of the chamber, she saw Viserion, Drogon and Rhaegal. Smiling, she ran over to them and started stroking the bridge of Viserion's nose. The dragons immediatly saw her, and they remembered who she was. Their mother. Daenerys could hear footsteps behind her. She did not want to look away from her dragons, fearing they would be taken away from her once more. Yet, she found the courage to turn around.

A beautiful, young woman with long, beautiful silver hair looked at her. Somehow this woman seemed familar in some ways: Daenerys had her lilac eyes and her long silver hair. "My sweet baby," the woman spoke, her voice sounded almost delicate, and soft. Daenerys' eyes widened, looking at the woman approaching her. The woman walked over to Daenerys, stood infront of her. Their lilac eyes met eachother, and the woman smiled as she caressed Darnerys' soft cheek. "M-mother?" The pieces finally fit together in her mind, her eyes felt wet all of sudden. Daenerys hugged the woman infront of her tight, and a little tear escaped her eye. "Shhh, it is quite alright, my love." The soft voice spoke in Daenerys' ear. "Is that really you?" A sob escaped Daenerys' mouth as she let go of the hug, "indeed it is. What a beautiful, young woman you have become." Rhaella Targaryen looked at her daughter, she looked just like herself. "I am so sorry, mother. I-i killed you..." Rhaella cut her off, "child, you did no such thing. I brought you into this world, and in order for you to grow, i was sent up here." Rhaella pointed at the chamber. Daenerys raised an eyebrow, still a bit overwhelmed and confused. Rhaella took Daenerys' hand into hers and continued, "and now i see the greater meaning with all of this. Watching you, and how you treated those dragons as your own children... You have hatched those eggs, and that, my girl, makes you so special." Daenerys felt her mother squeeze her hand lightly before letting go of it. Rhaella looked exactly the way people had described her.

Viserys and Rhaegar walked over to the two ladies and smiled at them, "Dany, would you like to see more of The Land Of Glow?" Rhaegar asked her, taking her hand into his. Daenerys looked at Rhaella, who nodded her head, "yes, i think some fresh air would do you all three good." Rhaella smiled as she went over to give them all a kiss on the cheek each. Daenerys followed Viserys and Rhaegar as they walked out of the chamber, and out in a white forest. Daenerys was in awe, she had never seen something so beautiful: the trees were white as the purest snow, and the ground looked like thousands of clouds connected to eachother. It felt so featherlike and soft to walk on. Viserys looked at his sister, "you will get used to the feeling. When i walked out here for the first time, i wasn't even sure if i could walk on the ground at all. It is almost too soft to walk on!" Dany smiled at that, it seemed like the "old Viserys" was back, after all. Perhaps The Land Of Glow had changed him. She walked between her brothers, and as she did so, she felt protected. More protected than she had felt in years.

Daenerys caught herself looking at Rhaegar and Viserys, they really did look like a pair of very handsome Gods. The way they wore the white clothing and the way the light always shone on them, it made them look... heavenly. The last time Daenerys had adored someone, was when she adored Jon Snow. She did that until she died, and now she caught herself adoring her older brothers. She had never seen them look so beautiful. Rhaegar looked at his little sister, a small smirk appeared on his lips as they walked. "I have a question," Daenerys looked at Viserys, who raised an eyebrow at her sudden remark. "Where are we?" She asked, her voice as low as a whisper. Viserys sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "we are in The Land Of Glow. It is some type of afterlife, sweet sister. Rhaegar, Rhaella and I have been waiting for you to get here." He told her, his voice was husky as usual. "You are here now, sweet sister." Viserys pecked Daenerys on the lips and gently caressed her pale cheek. Daenerys nodded, "I am. And i am happy to see you again, Viserys. Rhaegar, i am happy too see you and Mother for the very first time." She smiled innocently, as Rhaegar caressed her cheek as well. "I am so happy to see you too, my sweet sister." Viserys smiled at both Rhaegar and Dany. Back in The Seven Kingdoms, Viserys would have been furious and jealous if anyone touched Daenerys, but again, perhaps The Land Of Glow had changed him for the better.

"We have taken great care of your dragons, while you were away." Rhaegar told her, which oddly enough calmed her nerves alot. "Thank you so much, my prince." Daenerys grinned at him. Rhaegar and Viserys held Daenerys' hands and gave them a tiny squeeze. Finally, the three dragons were reunited. As they kept walking, they reached a rather odd-looking lake. The water in it was all white, as if it was made out of snow. Daenerys looked at Viserys, confused. He chuckled, "this is called The Lake Of Memories. It is said that if you swim in it, you will be able to see all of the memories you made, in your past life. I am pretty sure it is a myth, though. It is a good story, nonetheless." The blonde prince explained to his sister, pulling a strand of silver hair away from his lilac eyes.

"Well, we could see if it works? Then you get to swim in white water!" Rhaegar smiled at Dany. Daenerys smiled, "that sounds wonderful." Daenerys watched as Rhaegar and Viserys stripped out of their clothing, leaving them naked as their nameday. They neatly folded their white clothing on and put it on the ground. Daenerys tried her best to open her dress, but since the buttons were located on the back of her dress, it was practically impossible to open it by herself. Viserys saw her struggling, so he approached her, smirking, "Do you need help, dear sister?" His long, warm fingers reached to undo the buttons on her dress. She could not help but shiver, as his fingers touched her bare skin. Daenerys slowly let her white dress pool at her feet, which left her as bare as she could be. She could feel their eyes on her, which made her blush a tiny bit.

Rhaegar smiled and took her hand, "come, sweet sister." The three of them sat down on the lake bank, putting their legs into the white water. The water felt smooth and soft on Daenerys' legs. They got into the lake, the white water now reached their waists. Viserys glanced over at his little sister as she sat down in the lake. Gods, was she beautiful? Completely submerged in the water, he could only see her beautiful face. It was no secret that both of her brothers found her incredibly beautiful. As Daenerys looked at the surface of the water, she saw something very familar. A memory. A memory of Viserys and herself. She looked closer at the pictures forming on the surface of the lake. It was an old memory, she could not have been older than eight at the time.

The young Daenerys was sitting on the corner of a street, looking very hungry. The older boy sitting beside her, was her older brother Viserys. A man approached the two children. He looked dirty, filthy and he probably did not have any good intentions. Viserys immediatly pulled his sword out of his belt, protecting Daenerys. Even though there was no dialogue, Dany could remember exactly, what Viserys had told the man "Stay away from her and us. I am the true king of The Seven Kingdoms, the true heir to the iron throne and you dare threaten me and my sister?! Leave instantly!" Daenerys could still remember how protected she actually felt, as Viserys pulled out his sword. Rhaegar and Viserys swam over to Daenerys, "what is that?" Viserys muttered as he looked down at the surface of the water. Daenerys smiled up at him, "it is a memory. It is not a myth, you can actually see some of your memories in the lake." Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, "that memory looks like something you and Viserys experienced together!" He said, his silver hair now wet. Viserys put an arm around Dany's shoulder and gave her a small kiss on her neck, "i remember that, sweet sister." Daenerys smiled, "so do I." The pictures slowly vanished from the surface, and Daenerys looked down at her naked body: the white water had stained her pale skin even more white than before. Sitting in the middle of the white lake, surrounded by white trees, made the swim absolutely breathtaking.

Rhaegar kissed Daenerys’ hand, “shall we go back to our dragons, my princess?” Nodding, she rose from the water, which now only reached her waist, her long hair covered her bare breasts. “Just because i named two of my dragons after you, it does not mean it is your dragons too. They are mine.” Daenerys said, with darkness in her voice. Viserys rolled his eyes, and huffed “we will see about that, sweet sister.”


	24. Pain Turns Into Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is still terrified of giving birth. During her 16th nameday, Viserys does not exactly calm her down.  
During a storm, after her nameday-feast, Daenerys goes into labor. However, the birth does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be some graphic descriptions of childbirth and blood. Read at your own risk!

Frightened and worried. That was what Daenerys felt every single day of her pregnancy. As Daenerys neared the end of her pregnancy, she could not help but feel scared. Of course, Viserys would be there during the birth, but he had not exactly made her feel more safe throughout her pregnancy. Every night before going to sleep, he would tell her stories about Rhaella and how she died shortly after giving birth to Daenerys. Hearing those stories felt like torture to Daenerys. Could she even be sure that Viserys would be in their chamber during the birth? Or would he be grossed out by it? 

Today was a quite special day, since it was Daenerys' 16th nameday. At the breakfast table, Viserys studied his sister-wife closer. Daenerys was picking at her food, she was always nauseous in the morning. Viserys folded his hands on the table, "today is a quite special day, sweet sister." He started, a small smile danced on his thin lips. Daenerys looked up at him, "it is my nameday?" It came out more as a question than a statement. After taking a sip of his red wine, Viserys smiled at his sister, "indeed it is. I was thinking about something else, though. On this day, mother died exactly sixteen years ago." His sweet, loving glance turned into a hard, cold one. Daenerys felt her stomach turn into one big knot. 

Carefully, she looked him in the eyes. "That is right." She mumbled, the guilt washed over her. Only Viserys would say something like this to her, just to make her feel bad. "I am so sorry, Viserys." Daenerys could feel the tears build up in the corner of her eyes. The young Targaryen prince tipped his head slightly, and nodded gingerly. "An apology will not ressurect our dear mother, Dany. I do admire your courtesy, though." Daenerys looked down, what was she supposed to say to him? 

"Dany, look at me." Viserys looked her in the eyes, one hand was stroking her slightly pink cheek. "You will be a beautiful mother." He took a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Thank you, dear brother." Daenerys managed to croak out, before the tears silently started falling. Viserys noticed the tears, and started wiping them away with the pad of his thumb, "sweet sister, do not cry." His words were oddly comforting, yet she could not stop the flood of tears streaming down her face. Viserys put a gently hand on Daenerys' lower, swollen belly, "i can feel a prince in there." Viserys crouched down and gave her belly a kiss.

Daenerys was sitting alone in their sleeping-chamber on their bed. She had finally stopped crying, which had left her exhausted for the rest of the day. Folding her hands, she stared up at the ceiling, as if it was the sky. "Please, let me survive the birth, and let my babe be a boy." She whispered, hoping The Seven would hear her. One particular thought made her feel ill, and it was almost unbearable to think of: what if the babe was a girl? And even worse, what if it was a girl, and Daenerys died during the childbirth? Their daughter and Viserys would be the last Targaryens left, and Daenerys knew how much a pure bloodline meant to her brother-husband. If he truly wanted a pure bloodline, he would have to... She could not even think the thought for herself. Even if she survived the birth, what if Viserys loved their daughter more than her? Would Daenerys even matter to him anymore? Daenerys could feel the jealousy and worry build up inside of her. How could a babe, who was not even born yet, make her feel so jealous and worried? She did not even know which gender the babe was. 

After her nameday-feast, Viserys lead Daenerys into their shared chamber. There was a huge storm outside, and it felt like the strong wind was about to eat the whole castle. If Daenerys was beinr honest, it scared her, alot. "Sit down, sweet sister," Viserys pointed at the bed, while stroking her back gently. Viserys took both of Daenerys' hands into his, "i have a small nameday-present for you, my dear." His smile looked scary, but loving at the same time. Daenerys managed to crack a small smile, "you shouldn't have, dear brother. Having your babe in my belly is one of the biggest nameday-presents a girl of six and ten could get." The silver haired prince smiled at her comment, as he reached down for something. He pulled out a small, black box from under their bed.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow and put a gentle hand on her belly, "my, dear brother. What is that?" Still in awe, she reached out for the box, but Viserys pulled away her hand. "Not yet, dear sister. I want to give it to you." His long fingers opened the box, and a beautiful necklace appeared under the lid of the box. It was filled with diamonds, and rhinestones of all colors and shapes. 

"Viserys, that is..." he put a small finger on her lips, "Dany, my dear, this was our mother's necklace. I know she would want you to have it, whenever you came of age." He smiled as he turned Daenerys around so he could put the necklace on her. "Beautiful. Just amazingly stunning." Viserys gushed as he saw the necklace on Daenerys' pale neck. "Viserys, it is beautiful! I absolutely love it!" Daenerys hugged him tight, luckily he hugged back in the same manner. "You are very welcome, Dany. Happy nameday." He planted a kiss on her forehead, and one on the lips. 

"You better get some sleep, dear sister. The babe must make you feel tired." Viserys put the blanket around Daenerys' body, almost tugging her in. He used to do that, when they were children. "Sleep tight, and sweet dreams. I will go to sleep later, i have to talk to the servants about something." When Viserys walked out, there was no light left inside of the chamber. It was dark and it was kind of cold too. Daenerys shivered as she hid under her blanket, the wind was howling outside of her window, which made her think of all sorts of terrifying things. Every night, before Daenerys went to sleep, she silently prayed at The Seven, that Viserys would turn out to be a better king than the ones before him. She prayed that he would not be the next mad king.

In the middle of the night, Daenerys was woken up by a sharp pain in her lower belly. Flinching, she tried to sit up, but it was almost too painful to do so. She felt movements beside her, "Dany, what is the matter?" Viserys sat up in bed, looking concerned. "V-viserys, it-it hurts," Daenerys croaked out, before the tears started running down her pale cheeks. At first, he looked confused, "what hurts? Oh Gods, is it the babe? Is it coming now?" His voice sounded almost panicked as he got out of bed. Daenerys could hear the wind howling again, and the only thing that lit up the chamber once in a while was lightning. Viserys came running into the room with the Maester. "Your Grace, are you alright?" The Maester asked her, but she could not answer his question. Instead, the chamber was filled with screams coming from Daenerys' throat. "P-please, i beg you, make it stop," Daenerys felt weak. She could not do anything about the pain, and it felt like her whole body was being ripped apart. 

The Maester lifted up her silk nightgown. He gently spread her legs. Daenerys could feel liquid running out of her, and she could not stop it. "Your Grace, you are in labor. Take some deep breath-" he was cut off by another bloodcurdling scream. Daenerys' forehead was covered in sweat and she was naked from the waist down. Viserys looked down at his sister-wife as she tried to push. Seeing her like this brought back memories inside of his head. Memories of Rhaella, when she gave birth, and died shortly after. "Your Grace, this is no place for a man, not even a prince or king. You should wait outside." Viserys was pulled out of his thoughts, as the Maester spoke to him. "No, i will not leave her! I have seen blood before. Too much blood." The young prince replied. The last thing he wanted was to leave his sister-wife to suffer. She looked so much like Rhaella, and with the necklace, she looked like her even more. Viserys could feel Daenerys shaking in the bed. He looked down, and saw blood staining the white silk sheets. "Maester, please tell me you can stop the bleeding?!" Viserys yelled, almost feeling lightheaded seeing all of the blood. "I am doing my best, your Grace."

Daenerys pushed and pushed, but the babe would not come out of her. "V-viserys," she called for him, her voice sounded raw and broken after all of the screaming. Viserys squeezed her hand gently, "yes, my dear?" He asked, almost in a whisper. "Save the babe. Do not try to save me, if i cannot be saved." She sobbed, "please do not say things like that. You and the babe will survive this. I am here." He gave her a kiss on her damp forehead. Even though Viserys wanted to walk out of the chamber, he could not bring himself to do it. What if something happened to Daenerys while he was gone? Suddenly, a babes cry could be heard. 

The Maester was holding a small babe. Their babe. His babe. Viserys could not help but think about which gender it was. The storm was still raging outside, which was quite ironic since Daenerys was born during a storm too. Daenerys let out a sigh, "where is the babe?" She asked, her voice was weak. Viserys could see how much blood she had lost. It caked her thighs and the sheet. The Maester looked at the babe, "it is a small prince!" The Maester smiled at Viserys and Daenerys, as he handed the babe to Viserys. "He is so small, and pink! Welcome to The Seven Kingdoms, little dragon." Viserys was in awe of his little son. "Dany, look! It is a small dragon prince!" Viserys gave the babe to Daenerys, who smiled, "that is amazing, dear brother. He is beautiful." She gushed as she saw him. Viserys knew his sister would not let him down. 

"Your Grace, there is another one." The Maester looked quite confused, but he saw the head of one more babe inside of the young Daenerys. Viserys raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?" Viserys was more than confused. Daenerys did not seem to notice what was going on, until she heard another babe crying. "Maester, what is it?!" Viserys almost panicked, waiting for an answer. The Maester smiled, "Your Grace, it seems like you are having twins." Daenerys smiled brightly, "which gender is it?" She asked eagerly, now curious. "It is a small princess, Your Grace. Congratulations." Viserys looked at the small girl, as the maester gave her to him. "She looks so much like you, sweet sister. She has your lilac eyes.” Viserys gave the little babe a kiss.

"Maester, will my sister be alright?" Suddenly, Viserys felt concerned about his sister's health. His mother had died pushing out one babe, would pushing out two babes kill Daenerys? The maester looked at Daenerys, "i am sure she will be alright, Your Grace. I am doing everything i can to stop the bleeding." He replied, his hands now covered in his sister's blood. "Maester... please do not let her die. We have to raise these babes together." Viserys pleaded, as if the Maester could choose whether or not she should live. 

A few hours after the birth, Daenerys was still in bed. The sheets and her nightgown had been changed, and her handmaiden had helped Viserys and her take care of the babes. Viserys sat by her side, “sweet sister, the maester says you will be alright.” He whispered, stroking her cheek. Daenerys smiled, even though she felt weaker than she had ever felt, she still managed to be happy about the outcome of the birth. “Now we have two children.” Daenerys smiled. “I knew i was able to create a small prince,” Viserys told her, he almost sounded proud. 

“What should we call them? Do you have any names in mind?” Viserys asked Daenerys. They had talked about different names earlier in her pregnancy. Viserys told him that she could decide what to call the babe, as long as he liked the name as well. “Well, i do have two names in mind: Rhaella Stormborn and Aegon.” Daenerys squeezed Viserys’ hand. “Those are some amazing names, my queen.” He gave her a kiss on the lips. 

“One day, sweet sister, Rhaella and Aegon will help keep the Targaryen bloodline pure.”


	25. The Dragon That Woke Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Viserys is a true dragon, and he "wakes up" from death years after he died. It is just like he has been in some state of hibernation. He wakes up because Daenerys needs his help.

_A true dragon can never die. That is what they always told him. A dragon may go into hibernation, but it will wake up again when needed. He only needed to believe it. At first he did not, but after awhile, he did. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
His lilac eyes fluttered open. His skin was covered in a few burn marks, but other than that, he looked like himself. Not a day older than he was the day he died. Viserys Targaryen. 

The young Targaryen prince looked at himself, he was covered in dirt. He cringed slightly at the sight, he hated dirt, especially being covered in it. Then it clicked in his mind, "_Dany, where is she? Where am I? What am i doing here?" _ Suddenly, he remembered: he had died. Daenerys, his little sister had killed him. 

He remembered how her savage husband, Khal Drogo, had "crowned" him with molten gold. That savage. Where were they now? "I have to find Dany..." he spoke to hinself, the first time he had spoken in days. Moons. Or was it years? The silver-haired prince had no idea. Viserys looked around him: he was underneath the ground. It was dark, and damp but cold at the same time. The savages had burried him, how lovely. 

Feeling all claustrophobic, Viserys tried his best to dig himself out of the hole with his hands. Much to his dismay, it was harder than he had thought it would be. Yet again, he had not expected himself to wake up from death, so it was all very hard. As he was trying to get himself out of the hole, he started thinking all kinds of thoughts: Who were sitting on the iron throne now? Did Dany have her baby? Is that savage Khal Drogo still her husband? Had she forgotten about her dead brother? Too many questions. He knew what he had to do: he had to find Dany. 

After hours of trying to get out of the hole, Viserys finally managed to get out. Once he got out of the hole, the bright light hit him in the face. When his eyes had adjusted to the light, he could finally see his surroundings. He could not recognize anything and nothing around him looked familar. Yet, he could still sense something. It was like he had been there before.

Wherever he was, it was one big ruin. Houses had been destroyed. Heck, the whole city had been destroyed. It was... Kings Landing. Somehow he was in Kings Landing, but it was not the Kings Landing he used to know. Not at all. This "Kings Landing" had been destroyed, ruined and burned to the ground. Only ruins of the past were left, crumbling around his body. Viserys' jaw dropped, which caused him to inhale the air. Dust from the destroyed houses and smoke filled the air, which caused Viserys to cough badly. The ait was thick with smoke, and he had a very hard time identifying things. How long had he been gone? Had there been a war here? Had these ruins been here for years? Where were all of the people? 

Viserys reached down to touch the hilt of his sword, making sure it was still there. To his surprise, it was. He was sure those savages had taken his sword away from him, when they had burried him in the ground, but apparently not. He could defend himself with the sword if needed. As Viserys walked around trying to find Daenerys, he started thinking bad thoughts: what if Dany had died? What if she was crushed under a collapsed house? He could not bear the thought, and quickly tried to remain positive about his searching for his sister. All of sudden, Viserys heard a curious noise. It sounded like some kind of roar, but it sounded nothing like anything he had heard before. When his eyes followed the sound, he could see ruins of The Red Keep, some of it still standing proudly on Aegon's Hill. As he looked closer, he could see a big tail sticking out of the ruins. It almost looked like a... dragon. In awe, he rubbed his eyes, thinking he might have imagined it. It was not something he had imagined. That tail was there, and another roar came from the ruins. Viserys knew The Red Keep contained the iron throne as well. The young prince started running towards The Red Keep as fast as his slender legs could carry him.

Carefully, Viserys walked into The Red Keep, or what was left of it. He held around the hilt of his sword, ready to swing it at anyone trying to hurt him. Everything around him was destroyed: Paintings, stained glass, everything. Viserys stopped for a moment, he could hear something. It sounded like someone talking. A man and a woman. It came from the room where the iron throne was located. Viserys looked around the corner, trying to get a glimpse of the man and woman talking.

When he looked inside, he saw something that surprised him: Silver hair. There was a silver-haired woman standing next to a man with black, curly hair. They were standing close to eachother, too close. The Targaryens' were the only people in The Seven Kingdoms owning silver hair. Daenerys was the only living relative Viserys had before he died. That could only mean... Viserys' jaw dropped, as he realized it: It was his sister. His sister was talking to that man. She had a dragon beside her. That was the dragon he had seen from the outside.

Daenerys looked so grown, and she had changed alot since he last saw her. She was, nonetheless, stunningly beautiful. Just like he remembered her to be. Her once white dress was filthy, just like Viserys himself. They were both dirty. "_She has probably been in the middle of everything, when Kings Landing collapsed."_ Viserys thought to himself, feeling himself smile at the sight of his sister. The man pulled her into a hug, a very tight hug. 

Daenerys had her eyes closed, so she could not see what he was doing. Viserys could, though. He saw as the man pulled out his dagger, slowly. That alarmed Viserys, his eyes widened at this sudden act. He was about to kill his little sister. Suddenly, he realized who this man was: Jon Snow. Also called Aegon Targaryen. If he let Jon kill Daenerys, then he could kill Jon and then he would be the one to claim the throne. Yet, Viserys found himself running towards the two people embracing eachother. He pulled out his sword and stabbed Jon in the back. Twice. Daenerys looked shocked, and she started crying as Jon fell to the ground. "What the fu-" she looked up, and that was when her whole world stopped. Viserys.

Jon's blood had stained her hands, and it had dripped on her dress. Viserys hugged Daenerys as tight as he could, "Dany, my beloved Dany." He almost shed a tear. Daenerys had not said a word, still in shock. "B-but, you are dead!" She yelled at him, her hand covering her mouth. "A true dragon never dies, it only goes into hibernation." He explained to her, kissing her lips. 

"Gods, Viserys! Why did you kill him?" She cried, sitting down on the floor. "He was about to kill you. I saw his dagger." Daenerys' face grew paler than usual. "I-is that true?" She asked, her hands shaking. Viserys nodded, "yes, sweet sister. But now i am here. What happened to Kings Landing?" He asked her in a soft tone, looking at the iron throne. Much to his dismay, it was gone. It had been burned to the ground. "I-i did it. I destroyed Kings Landing. With my dragon." She looked down. Viserys lifted her chin with his dirty finger. He could see himself in her, especially after seeing what she had become. 

"I am proud of you, sweet sister. You had your dragons and you had an army. Perhaps it was not the best idea to burn down Kings Landing, but people will remember your name." He smiled. "I am sad that the throne i have been fighting for my whole life is gone, though." Viserys said, sadness staining his voice. Daenerys put a gentle hand on his back, "so am I, dear brother." She muttered.

"You look so grown, Dany. How long have i been gone for?" Viserys asked, curious. Daenerys sighed, "many years now. Unfortunately, Drogo, Ser Jorah Mormont and Rhaego died. And now Jon. I feel like i have lost everyone." Daenerys looked around the empty room.

Viserys looked down at her, his eyes full of something foreign... empathy. "you will not lose me, not again. I am so sorry for treating you so poorly throughout your childhood." Daenerys nodded at him, "you saving me shows me that i can trust you now. I knew that if Jon killed me, then you could kill him and claim the throne afterwards. You did not, though. That makes you a true king in my eyes. You have proven yourself loyal to me, dear brother.” He kissed her forehead, "so many things has happened while you were gone. I will tell you about it. It must be my turn to tell bedtime stories now." Viserys smiled at her comment. "I would love to hear that, sweet sister."


	26. Not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about writing a small Christmas AU with Daenerys and Viserys. If i decide to make it, it should be up one of the following days! <3

Hello everyone!  
I just wanted to wish you all a merry Christmas! I am beyond thankful for all of your comments and kudos. It really motivates me to keep writing.  
I really hope all of you will have an amazing Christmas! And a happy new year, of course!


	27. The Feeling Of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmas. Viserys tries to give Daenerys a good and memorable Christmas, even though they don’t have much money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Modern AU.   
Daenerys is 8 years old and Viserys is 20 years old.

“Dany, do not open the presents just yet!” Daenerys removed her hand away from the present she was about to touch. Viserys stood behind her and watched her. After a while, he shook his head at her, his silver hair swaying from side to side as he did so. “You are curious, aren’t you?” He crouched down to her level, smiling softly at his little sister. Daenerys’ eyes grew as big as Christmas baubles, as she nodded eagerly, “yes, oh Vis, I am! Can i please open my presents soon?” She jumped up and down in her spot. Viserys sighed and stroke her hair, “i am afraid you will have to wait a few more hours, Dany.” He gave her a sad smile. They did not have much money, and Viserys had tried his best to by everything on Daenerys’ wish list. Everything he could afford, of course.

He wanted to give his sister much more presents, better food and better Christmas decorations, that was what she deserved. It made him sad and it pained him, that he was not able to give her all of that. He had managed to by two presents for her this year, that was all they could afford. He had bought them a Christmas-tree, though. Daenerys had taken great pleasure in decorating the three, with all of their old Christmas decorations and Christmas baubles. 

Some of the baubles used to be their deceased, dear mother’s. They were lucky to get them from her after she passed. That was one of the only things their mother had. Viserys worked his butt off, which gave them just enough money to live in a small, tiny house outside of town, where it wasn’t so expensive. Viserys did not complain, though. Even though everything was tough, he still had Daenerys and that was all that truly mattered to him. 

“Viserys! When will Santa be here?” Daenerys asked her older brother, rocking back and forth on her wooden chair. Viserys gave her a warning glare, “do not rock on the chair, we already talked about this. If you keep on doing this, you will end up on the naughty-list and then Santa won’t visit you at all.” He explained as he washed some dishes. Daenerys stopped rocking instantly, “see? I stopped! Do you think he will visit us now?” She asked, her beautiful, lilac eyes stared up at him. Viserys smiled down at her, and put down the plate he was currently washing, “i am sure he will. But shhh, you have to be quiet! He will only visit us, if we are sleeping. Or else he won’t stop by our house. Now, hurry up to your room and get ready, i will tuck you in.” He smiled at her as the little girl ran upstairs, as fast as her small legs could carry her. Viserys would have to play Santa again this year, it seemed.

As Viserys walked up to Daenerys’ small room, he heard a noise coming from her room. “Dear Santa. Can you please make my brother happy? Ever since mother died, it seems like he has not been truly happy. I want him to feel the Christmas-spirit, too. Please, Santa, i beg you!” It was Daenerys’ voice. Her small, sweet voice was telling Santa that he had not been himself after their mother had died. It was not completely a lie, Viserys had been pretty depressed and he had felt hopeless at times. 

Viserys gently knocked on her door, “come in!” Daenerys giggled from inside of her room. “Is someone ready to go to bed?” Viserys asked her, tickling her stomach. Daenerys giggled and squealed, “i am!” She yelled, as she laid her head down on her soft pillow. Viserys covered her body with the thick blanket. Now only her head was visible. Viserys sat on her bed, “what is your biggest wish this year, Dany?” Viserys asked her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. “I can’t tell you, or else it will not come true! That is one of the rules!” She told him, almost strictly. He chuckled, “alright, alright. Well, i hope your wish will come true. Goodnight, dear Dany.” Viserys kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand gently, before getting up from the bed.

The following morning, Daenerys ran down the stairs. Viserys was already up, he had been awake most of the night. “Viserys! It is Christmas morning!” She ran inside of the livingroom, where their Christmas tree was. And underneath it, was all of the presents. Viserys walked after her, “alright, let us sit down then. We can open presents now.” He smiled at her and nodded towards the presents. Daenerys grabbed one of the packages, “this one looks interesting,” she mumbled as she unwrapped it. “Oh God, a new doll! You know how much i have always wanted this! Thank you so much, Viserys! It is so beautiful! Daenerys ran over and hugged her brother, so tight he had trouble breathing. “You are welcome, i am so happy you like it!” Daenerys reached for the package beside her. “Santa has been here!” She exclaimed, smiling. Viserys smiled at her, “indeed he has.” 

After unwrapping it, she could see what it was: a new dress. The dress she had been looking at for a very, very long time. Every time Viserys and her went to the store, they walked by this dress. Daenerys could stare at it for hours on end. “Viserys... those were the best presents i have ever recieved! Thank you so so much! You have no idea how much i love those gifts!” Once again, Viserys was caught in a bonecrushing hug. The young man chuckled and rubbed her back, “i love you, Dany.” He gave her a small kiss on her cheek. “Now it is my turn!” Viserys exclaimed, reaching for one of the remaining packages underneath the tree. 

“My God, Dany. I absolutely love this! Did you make this all by yourself?” Viserys was in awe. He had just recieved a very, very beautiful painting of himself and Daenerys. “I did!” Daenerys exclaimed proudly. “I know just where to hang this. Over the fireplace!” He told her, as he hugged her tight. This time, it was Daenerys’ turn not to be able to breathe. “I am so happy you like it, Vis!” She giggled, looking at the beautiful Christmas tree infront of them. The lights were lighting up the rather dark livingroom. 

Viserys pulled Daenerys closer to him, “do you want me to tell you a Christmas story before i open the rest of my amazing presents?” He asked her, and got a huge smile in return. “Yes, please! Tell me a story!” She pleaded, sitting in his lap.


	28. Bittersweet Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small poem about Daenerys’ relationship with Viserys throughout her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year! If you have any requests, just write them to me in the comment-section! <3
> 
> And i love recieving comments and kudos, so please keep them coming! <3

Daenerys watched him. Watched as he gave her away. Why would he ever let her go? Teary eyed, she glanced at the man infront of her. The man giving her away to a complete stranger. The man giving her away, was a man she had known all of her life. Yet, she did not recognize him anymore. Viserys.

_Oh, how bittersweet it was to admit to herself, that she did not recognize him anymore. Was this man before her even her brother?_

She had always been close with him, why would he just let her go like that? How could power and the Iron Throne be more important to him than his own sister?

_Oh, how bittersweet it was to think about his priorities. Would he even care if she died? If something happened to her? Daenerys did not that know anymore_.

He had often told her that he loved her. He had told her that throughout her whole childhood, which was not a childhood anyone would want. They had nothing. They had nowhere to stay, they often went to bed with empty bellies. They had to escape from their home. Yet, Daenerys had everything she needed: Viserys.

_Oh, how bittersweet it was to think about their past. Daenerys had all she needed: love. They were poor but rich at the same time. They had the things money couldn’t buy. Love. _  
_Now they were rich, but poorer than ever. They did not have the things money couldn’t buy anymore. Love._

Daenerys recalls sleeping lightly, but still being able to hear the faint words of her older brother, “_Dany, you are my everything, i love you so much.”_ Viserys did not know Daenerys was able to hear those words as he gently watched her sleep, but she did and they still lingered in her mind to this day. If he truly loved her, would he really give her away like that?

_Oh, how bittersweet it was to think about how things used to be between them. How truly loving he had been towards her, and how she meant the world to him. It was all gone now, and it would never return._

Daenerys often found herself thinking about that very question. Yet, she had not come up with a proper explanation.

_Oh, how bittersweet it is to rack your brain, thinking about the answers to the unanswered questions._

There was no doubt about it, her older brother had changed. His personality had changed over the years, just like his body. Daenerys had changed, too. She was no better than him. Her personality had certaintly changed, just like her body. She had grown, and so had Viserys. “_You are a Targaryen princess, Dany. Sit properly, this is an improper way to sit for a queen to-be. Do not wake the dragon.”_ His words had been cold and harsh, and nothing like she had known them before. Those words of his still lingered in her mind. She was not good enough for him, she always seemed to do something wrong. Viserys would _always_ correct her. Perhaps she was not as important to him, as she thought she was. 

_Oh, how bittersweet it is to change. A change one cannot stop._

This made her realize that nothing stays the same forever. It was indeed a bittersweet realization for Daenerys. The realization, that her relationship with her brother, would never go back to what it once were. Good. Loving. Protective. All the positive things. They were gone. Just like wood in fire, a teardrop in the ocean. Their relationship had turned to ash. It was gone. 

_Oh, what a bittersweet realization life truly is._


	29. Victory Can Be Found In The Smoke And Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys and Daenerys have won their throne back. They are the ones in power now. How will Viserys feel, now that he is finally king of Westeros?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three dragons are all alive in this story. Viserys is alive too. This is how i picture it, if Daenerys and Viserys won back the throne together. Oh, and the iron throne is not destroyed in this story either.  
Warning: This story will contain some incest, since Daenerys and Viserys love eachother in this story. If you don’t like, don't read. This will be a smutty story, if this is not your cup of tea, do not read.

It had been a long, hard battle. For everyone. Some had more sucess than others. In this case, the last Targaryen's were the sucessful ones. Having three dragons had helped Daenerys and Viserys win back their throne. Their birthright. The smoke and ashes still filled the air surrounding them. The smoke and ashes from their enemies. The people who did not want to help them win back the throne. The people who hated their House. Those people were long gone now, most of them anyway._ "They deserved it! They doubted the dragon and the true king._" He would say to Daenerys whenever she talked about how many lives were lost in the battle.

Viserys was pleased to say the least. Even though Kings Landing was pretty much a big ruin, he could not be happier. He had his throne, his dragons and last but definietly not least, his sister. He adored her and loved her so much. Luckily, she felt the same way about him. Even though they had their differences, they still loved eachother to death. Viserys had always been very protective over his sister, some would even call him over-protective. He simply adored her, and he would not let anything bad happen to her.

Viserys regretted deeply that he had sold her off to Khal Drogo when she was younger. Luckily, he managed to get her out of their camp so the two of them could escape together, just like they did when they were children. At first, Daenerys had not quite forgiven him for what he had done. Being raped by a huge, strange man was not something that was easy to forgive. Viserys understood that, and he gave her some time to think about it. But, Viserys Targaryen was not the most patient man in the world, so he gave her just enough time to figure out what she wanted to do: Forgive him or leave him. Of course, at last she forgave him.

The three dragons were almost like their children. Viserys was the father of dragons and Daenerys was the mother of dragons. They were truly happy together, and they enjoyed eachother's company. Viserys had a bad temper, and Daenerys knew that. She grew up with him, after all. As long as she did not say anything to upset him, they would be happy and safe.

Kings Landing was one big ruin, but not the castle or The Great Hall in the Red Keep where the iron throne was located.

Viserys could feel his heart pumping in his chest. The Great Hall was so quiet, almost too quiet for his liking. He would have liked hundreds of people cheering, as the rightful king finally sat down on the iron throne for the very first time. Yet, only Daenerys and the three dragons were in the room with him. Daenerys gently touched his arm, looking over at the iron throne standing infront of them. "Go over there and take back what is yours." She told him, her lilac eyes coated in a thin layer of tears. Viserys nodded his head, and placed his hand on the sword in his belt as he approached the throne. This was something he had wanted all of his life, why was he so frightened all of sudden? He was the true king, the iron throne was now his.

Viserys looked around the Great Hall as he walked. Dust was hanging in the air, and he could smell the smoke from outside of the Red Keep. The Great Hall looked different now. After walking for what felt like ages, Viserys finally stood infront of the iron throne. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was his. Viserys turned around and sat down on the cold throne, feeling shivers in his spine. Was this a dream? Or was it reality? Viserys had dreamt of this moment for as long as he could recall, was it finally happening now? A big smile spread across his face as he placed his hand on the arm rest of the throne. He could hear footsteps resounding throughout the Great Hall. Daenerys.

"Sweet sister, come up here." He demanded her, gesturing for her to come stand beside the throne. Daenerys obeyed and smiled at him, "hello, King of Westeros." She smirked at him, standing beside the throne. Viserys smiled at his new title. He could get used to this. Viserys felt powerful and unstoppable as he sat down on that iron throne. It was way better than he had expected it to be.

Viserys turned his head towards Daenerys and smirked at her, "come closer, my dear." He murmured, his voice husky. Daenerys stepped closer to him and looked into his lilac eyes. "Take my hand." He told her. He took her small hand into his, and a big sigh escaped his soft lips. His hair and skin was covered in filth from the battle, and so was hers.

"Would you like to become queen, sweet sister? My queen." He asked, kissing her plump lips. Daenerys' heart started pumping in her chest, a big smile spread across her face. "In other words, would you like to marry me? We can have a big, proper wedding. Not the kind of wedding you had with that _savage_." He almost spat out the word "savage" as if it tasted bad. Daenerys nodded, a small tear rolled down her cheek, "yes, of course! It would be an honor, my king." She kissed his lips. “My reign, sweet sister, will be amazing. I will be the greatest king the world has ever seen.” 

After leaving the Great Hall, Daenerys walked up to the bathingchamber to see if she could find a bathtub. She felt dirty and filthy, so a bath would do her good. "Your Grace." A voice came from behind her. She immediatly turned around and saw a handmaiden, one of the few people who survived the battle. Daenerys smiled gently at her, "excuse me, do you know where i can find a bathtub?" She asked softly, not wanting to scare the handmaiden, she had been through enough. Daenerys hated to see people suffer, she truly did. The young handmaiden smiled, "of course. Follow me and i will make a bath ready for You." She told Daenerys.

Daenerys followed the woman down a hallway until she stopped outside of a chamber. "It is in here, Your Grace. If You get ready, i will make the bath ready for You." And with that, she was gone. Daenerys raised an eyebrow and opened the door. A beautiful bathingchamber appeared before her with a big tub in the middle of it. A moment later, the handmaiden came back with a few buckets filled with steaming hot water. "Here you go." She said as she was done filling the tub for Daenerys. "Thank you so much." Daenerys greeted her. 

Daenerys could not help but think about how the handmaiden must have felt serving her. Having to serve the woman whose brother killed her friends and family in the battle. Yet, she could not see the sadness In the handmaidens eyes. The only thing Daenerys could see were the scratches and bruises on the girl’s face. 

Well, Viserys was probably not the only one who had killed people in this battle. Yet, Daenerys could not stop thinking about it. 

Daenerys started to undress, cringing as she saw all of the bruises and cuts on her body. She put down her dress and small clothes in a pile on the floor. Daenerys slowly stepped into the tub, feeling the steaming hot water surround her aching body. The steam covered the whole bathingchamber. She started washing herself everywhere. The water beneath her started turning brown and red with filth as she washed her silver hair more thoroughly. The essential oils the handmaiden put in the water smelled amazing. The smell of lavender was tickling Daenerys' nostrils everytime she moved in the water. "Queen Daenerys." She mumbled to herself. "Queen of Westeros." This was going to be her new title.

After her bath, Daenerys got some fresh small clothes on and a new dress. She walked inside of their shared sleepingchamber, grabbing a brush to brush her wet hair. "Hello, sweet sister." Daenerys almost jumped, looking behind her. Viserys was lying down on the bed, smirking at her. He was not filthy anymore. "Did you bathe, my king?" Daenerys asked, recieving a nod in return. "Indeed. And i can see you did, too." He sat up in the bed, staring at his queen to be. Daenerys studied him closer. His silver hair and skin was clean again. He was shirtless and he only had some tight breeches on. Daenerys loved the sight, and she could not stop staring at him. "Are we enjoying the sight?" He teased her, getting out of the bed. He approached her, and held his arms around her. "I love you, Dany." He whispered, giving her a tender kiss on her cheek. "I love you too, Viserys."

Viserys smiled at her, pulling out a box from behind his back. "Put this on, and meet me in here again." He told her, placing the medium sized box in her hands. Daenerys nodded and walked outside of their shared chamber, not even knowing what was inside of the box. She walked inside of the bathing-chamber once again and opened the mysterious box. A red dress appeared. A very revealing dress. Daenerys gulped. She had never worn anything like this infront of Viserys. Seven Hells, had she ever worn anything like this at all? She stared at the dress for a few minutes, before sighing and putting it on. She put down her other dress and small clothes on the tile floor. The dress barely covered anything. That was probably the point. This was the first time Daenerys was going to "sleep" with Viserys like that. She was so nervous, what if she did something wrong? What if she did not please him? Would he even like how she looked? Sure, he had seen her naked multiple times before, when they were children. That was something else, though. It was many years ago.

Daenerys knocked on the door before stepping inside of the chamber. Viserys' eyes were immediatly on her as she opened the door. His jaw almost dropped, his lilac eyes filled with lust instead of the hatred they had been filled with during the battle. "My, my, you look amazing, my queen. Just like i imagined you would look." He got out of bed, and started circling around her, instense glares hitting her every once in a while.

Viserys placed his hand on her bare shoulder, "_you will be an amazing queen."_ He whispered, his voice more intense than ever. Daenerys could feel the shivers go down her spine, as she felt his touch. Daenerys focused on his shirtless stomach, Gods, she could hardly keep herself together. His silver hair hit his bare shoulders, and Daenerys could imagine how his hair would tickle her if he touched her.

Viserys got down on his knees and started kissing Daenerys' exposed stomach. She could feel his hair tickling her navel as he did so. Daenerys arched her back, feeling his intense kisses. She grasped onto his hair, "Gods, Viserys." She moaned out loud, almost like a small cry. Viserys immediatly stopped what he was doing, and stood up. He looked into her eyes. "Call me King Viserys!" He told her, pretty sternly this time. He held around her almost naked frame and pulled her into bed with him. Daenerys gasped underneath him, as he had an arm on each side of her. "Now you are trapped, sweet sister." He smirked, licking her bare neck.

Daenerys moaned, everything stirring inside of her, "King Viserys!" She moaned out loud, digging her nails into his bare back. The young king looked down at her, as if she was his prey. "I can do much more. I think we should wait until we get married, though." He teased her, stroking her hair gently. Daenerys could feel the anger and arousal build up inside of her, "no! We can't wait! Do it now! Please, King Viserys. I need it now!" She cried out, digging her nails deeper into the skin of his bare back. Her breath hitched as Viserys started taking off his tight breeches, revealing his small clothes. He was almost naked infront of her. She yanked off the rest of his small clothes, leaving him completely naked on top of her. She could feel the drops of sweat appear on her forehead. He looked like some kind of God. He was perfect. Viserys smirked as he put his hands on top of Daenerys' red dress. "It is unfair if i am the only one who is naked." He murmured, slowly pushing the thin straps of the dress down, with his slender fingers. Her delicate skin showed as he pulled off her dress, leaving her completely exposed.

Viserys threw the dress to the floor, and looked her up and down, his gaze did not leave her once, "Gods, you look even better than i imagined." He brought his mouth down to her abdomen and started kissing her. He moved his mouth until he reached her perky breasts. He cupped them and rubbed his body against hers, radiating his body heat onto her. Daenerys screamed as he hit her sensitive spot, "oh my-! King" was all she managed to choke out, feeling the pleasure take over her body. Viserys pouted at her, "we haven't even reached the nice part, yet."

Daenerys could see how hard his penis was. Daenerys could feel the wetness dripping from her, just waiting for Viserys to enter her. Her core was aching with need. She rubbed her body against his, their lips met once again. This time, the kiss was steamy, rough and hot. Daenerys ran a hand through Viserys' hair, which was already sweaty. She looked up at him with begging eyes. "Please, my king, _do it._" Her voice almost trembled with lust. He put on a sullen expression, "A Targaryen never begs for anything. Have you not listened to what i have taught you throughout the years, Dany?" He stroke her cheek in a passive-aggressive way. Viserys smiled as he saw the fear creep up on Daenerys' face. "Please..." she begged, again, not answering his question. It was like she wanted to tease him.

"It is good to be king." He smirked down at her, positioning himself between her legs.


	30. “Sweet Dreams About Dragons.” (Rhaegar Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen & Daenerys Targaryen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has been having bad nightmares, which has caused her to be scared of the dark. So, Rhaegar and Viserys have to tuck her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is ten years old in this story.

Daenerys was standing inside of her chamber. It was so dark and no matter how many candles she lit, it was still dark and scary. Lately, she had been having nightmares every single night, and they frightened her to death. Whenever she woke up, she could hardly breathe and it was like something was chasing her, even though she had in fact woken up. 

At first, she did not want to tell Rhaegar or Viserys about her nightmares. Whenever they asked her how she had slept the previous night, she would just smile and say "_i slept alright_." She knew what they would say. Or, what Viserys would say, "_A true dragon is not scared of anything. You are such a silly and foolish girl. Nightmares are not real."_ Rhaegar would probably be more gentle and understanding, but she was willing to appear so weak infront of them. 

Daenerys was only ten years old, but she knew her brothers better than anyone else in The Seven Kingdoms. She tried her best to keep her mouth shut about the nightmares. Sadly, she could only do it for so long. After having had the most horrible nightmare she had ever had, she woke up screaming. Her scream was so loud, it could be heard throughout the whole castle. She did not even realise she was screaming until both of her brothers rushed inside of her chamber. Even though it had been dark, Daenerys had still been able to see the concern growing on Rhaegar's face as he saw her: paler than pale and sitting in a puddle of her own sweat. 

Viserys had crossed his arms over his chest, looking more than annoyed, "_what in The Seven Hells was that about? You woke me up in the middle of the bloody night, child!"_ Viserys had hissed at her, but Rhaegar had just shot him a dangerous look. Rhaegar had knelt down beside her bed, his gentle hand had brushed a silver lock away from her sweatdrenched forehead. "What happened, Dany? Are you alright?" His voice was so soft, and nothing like Viserys' annoyed voice. Daenerys had looked down at her white nightgown, "i-i had a bad nightmare. I am so sorry for waking you up." She could no longer hold back her tears, and they were running freely down her cheeks now. 

Rhaegar pulled her into a hug in a swift and elegant movement, "shhh, it is alright. You are alright, sweet sister. There is nothing to be afraid of." As Daenerys was hugging Rhaegar, she could see Viserys roll his eyes at the sight of them hugging. Rhaegar broke their embrace, his silver hair almost lit up the chamber more than her candles did. He gave her a small smile, his sad lilac eyes looked at her, Dany, whatever your nightmare was about, it is not real. You are safe here, i promise. Both Viserys and I are looking out for you." Rhaegar planted a kiss on her sweaty forehead. Her sweat-soaked nightgown clung to her pale skin, as Rhaegar put the covers over her. "Try to sleep now, sweet sister."

After that night, Viserys and Rhaegar had agreed to tuck in Daenerys every single night. At first, Viserys thought it was a foolish and unecessary idea. Yet, after awhile he had started to actually enjoy tucking his little sister in. 

Daenerys was getting dressed for bed as a knock came from her door. Daenerys pulled her white nightgown over her head and walked over to the door, "come in." She said as the door opened up, revealing Rhaegar and Viserys standing outside of it. Daenerys smiled as the two princes walked inside of her chamber. 

Viserys closed the door behind them, "hello, sweet sister. Are you ready to go to bed?" Usually Daenerys hated to go to bed, she would rather stay up all night. It was not always easy for Rhaegar and Viserys to get their sister to lie down. In fact, it was sometimes impossible. Last week they had to wait for an hour until she grew tired enough for her to lay down. The two brothers grew impatient with her almost every single day, yet they loved her more than anything. However, this time sleep was very much appreciated for Daenerys. Daenerys nodded her head as Rhaegar lead her over to her bed. Viserys hung his lit torch on the wall. The torch lit up the chamber more than the candles did, so Daenerys was not as afraid as she was before. 

"Sit down, sweet sister." Rhaegar told her as they all sat down on her bed. She sat between them, and she had never felt more protected and safe in her entire life. They were both still wearing their Targaryen-colored tunics, breeches, boots and they both had a sword made of Valyrian steel attached to their belts. Rhaegar put an arm around her back, "i think a bedtime story would be nice, wouldn't it?" Daenerys looked up at her eldest brother, nodding eagerly. "Well, do you know the story about Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon?" Rhaegar questioned looking at the little girl sitting beside him. Daenerys shook her head slowly, "i do not. I have never heard that story before. What is it about?" Rhaegar smiled at her innocent words. "It is about the early Targaryens. So, it is our ancestors." Daenerys' eyes widened at the word "ancestors". She truly loved listening to old stories about their family. "Please tell me the story!" Daenerys could feel Viserys smirk behind her, he knew exactly was that story was about. He knew Rhaegar would have a hard time explaining certain things to Daenerys.

Rhaegar cleared his throat, "alright. Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon were actually siblings. Yet, both Visenya and Rhaenys got married to Aegon." Daenerys looked at Rhaegar, with a confused look on her face. "But Rhaegar, how could they marry eachother if they were brother and sister?" The young girl raised an eyebrow, and glanced over at Viserys who seemed to enjoy himself very much. Rhaegar sighed and ran a soft, warm hand through her silver curls "In the Targaryen history, incestous relationships were actually pretty common. Cousins would get married to cousins, brothers would get married to sisters and so forth." Rhaegar answered, smiling softly at her innocent questions. He exchanged a few glances with Viserys. Daenerys nodded slowly, yet pure confusion was still the most doninating expression on her face. "But why? Why would they get married to eachother?" Rhaegar thought for a moment, he was not prepared for all of her many questions. "It was a good way to keep the Targaryen blood-line pure." Daenerys moved closer to Rhaegar, her lilac eyes full of questions, "a-are we going to get married?" Rhaegar let out a chuckle, "no, sweet sister." “_Not that I know of, anyway”_ Rhaegar thought to hinself. "Now, would you like to hear about something very interesting?" Rhaegar asked, enthusiasm coating his words. Daenerys hugged Rhaegar from the side, "Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed, a small chuckle followed her words. Daenerys could feel both Viserys and Rhaegar hold around her now, with their pale and long fingers. 

"What was so special about them you might ask yourself. Well, they had three dragons. Rhaenys rode Meraxes. Meraxes was said to be capable of swallowing an entire horse. She participated in the Field of Fire, but was downed by a Dornish arrow in the First Dornish War, crashing to her death with Rhaenys on her back. Visenya rode Vhagar. Vhagar was said to be large enough that one could ride a horse down her gullet. It is said that Vhagar's breath was so hot that it could melt a knight's armor and cook him inside. Finally, Aegon rode Balerion, also called The Black Dread. Balerion's scales and wings were black. His fire was black, sometimes with swirls of red. When he was in the fullness of his power, his flames could melt steel and stone, and fuse sand into glass. Balerion was the largest of all the Targaryen dragons." 

Daenerys was in awe of all of the details about the dragons, it was like she could see herself riding one of those dragons Rhaegar just told her about. How could Rhaegar even remember all of those details? He did not read it out loud from a book. No, he had memorized it all inside of his head. "Did Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon love eachother?" Rhaegar rubbed her back, "i am sure they did, sweet sister." Daenerys let out a small squeal, "i knew it! I loved this story!" Rhaegar and Viserys both brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes at the same time, "what did you love most about the story? The story is actually not finished yet. Perhaps you would like to hear the ending tomorrow night?" Viserys asked her, as she leaned against his chest. "I love those dragons! I would love to hear the rest of the story now!" Daenerys exclaimed loudly. 

Her mouth was dangerously close to Viserys' ear, which made Viserys cover his ear. He shot her a warning look, while Rhaegar just chuckled at her enthusiasm, "do not be so sensitive, Viserys. Your sister is happy, doesn't it please you at all?" Viserys sighed, then he gave Daenerys a sheepish smile. "Of course i am. I just wish you wouldn't be so loud, it is quite late now." Viserys pinched Daenerys' cheek playfully. Hearing the giggles she let out actually did make Viserys happy. Rhaegar tipped his head in agreement, "your brother is right, it is late. Let us get you tucked in, sweet sister." Daenerys frowned at Rhaegar as he said those words, "but you always sing to me before i go to sleep!" The small girl protested, looking at Viserys, as if he should be the one talking to Rhaegar to make him sing. Rhaegar gave her a sad smile, "i am afraid it is too late now. I promise you i will sing to you tomorrow. Tonight you got a nice bedtime story instead, remember?" Well, technically only half a bedtime story. Daenerys' face lit up as she remembered Meraxes, Vhagar and Balerion. "That is correct. Thank you, Rhaegar." She smiled brightly up at him.

Both of her brothers got up from her bed, "up you go, sweet sister." Rhaegar lifted Daenerys off of the bed, which made her giggle alot, "Rhaegar!" She squealed, laughing. She wiggled around in his arms, her nightgown showing her bare stomach as Rhaegar held her upside down. Daenerys and Rhaegar laughed together. Viserys smiled at that sound: his brother and sister laughing together. 

Viserys lifted the covers of the bed and Rhaegar put her down on the bed. This time, she was not sitting on her bed but she was lying on it. Viserys gave her a soft smile before putting the covers over her entire body, her head being the only visible part of her body now. "Is it nice, sweet sister?" Rhaegar sat down on the side of the bed and Viserys knelt down beside it. Daenerys felt how her covers weighed her down and how protected she felt. Daenerys nodded her head, "it is lovely." She whispered. 

Viserys and Rhaegar smiled at eachother, then down at Daenerys, their precious little sister. She truly looked like an angel: the white covers covering her whole body and her beautiful silver locks covering her pillow. "Good." Viserys said, barely above a whisper. Rhaegar pulled the covers closer to her chin, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, sweet sister." His gentle hand stroke her soft skin. "Goodnight, Rhaegar." Viserys leaned over her small frame, his lilac eyes lit up the dark chamber. "Goodnight, my sweet sister. Sweet dreams about dragons." Viserys crouched down and planted a kiss on her cheek. He brushed a strand of her hair away from her mouth, smiling as he did so. Daenerys let out a small sigh, looking up at her older brother. "Goodnight, Viserys."

Viserys walked over to the wall and grabbed his torch. The two men were about to walk out of her chamber, when they both looked back at her. Daenerys could not figure out whether they were happy or not. Both Rhaegar and Viserys had some sort of melancholic smile on their faces. "We love you, sweet sister." They smiled, before opening the door, and walking out of it, taking all of the light with them. Daenerys could hear the sounds of their boots walking on the stone floor fade away, as they walked further and further away from her chamber. 

Her chamber was now dark once again. Viserys had taken his lit torch with him and Daenerys' candles had burned out. Daenerys clutched her cover tight, closing her eyes. Daenerys imagined the covers were Rhaegar and Viserys. She imagined them hugging her close all night long, protecting her from the cold and keeping her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there will be a second part to this story (kind of.) It is kind of hard to explain actually, since the story will be a part two to this story, but then again, not really.  
In the next story Daenerys is twelve years old, which means two years have passed. It might be very different from this story. It will be a tiny bit more... let’s just say it will not be as innocent as this one.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I really hope you liked this. If you did, let me know!


	31. It Is In Their Blood. (Rhaegar Targaryen/Viserys/Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys recalls listening to the story about Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. She never thought she would be able to relate to that story in any way.  
One day, Daenerys finds herself in an uncomfortable situation. Yet, that uncomfortable situation is turned into something good. Something very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two to "Sweet Dreams About Dragons." Kind of. As i said in the previous chapter, this is a part two, but not really. In this story Daenerys is twelve years old. I am going to write a few warnings right here. 
> 
> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of blood/periods, underage (period-typical, though.), threesome and incest.  
Now, in our modern society, a girl being twelve years old would be considered very, very underage. We must remember something, though: This is the Game Of Thrones universe and when a girl gets her first period, she is considered ready to get married and having children. This is JUST a story. So, being twelve years old in the Game Of Thrones universe is alot different than in our modern society. It is fiction, and if this is not your cup of tea, please do not read it. Don’t like, don’t read. Now you have been warned!

Daenerys was sitting at the long dining-table, eating her supper with Viserys and Rhaegar. It was rather quiet this evening and Daenerys secretly enjoyed the quietness around her. The sound of the cutlery scraping against the plates irritated her ears, though. Rhaegar folded his hands and looked up at Daenerys, "are you enjoying your supper, sweet sister?" He asked her, a smile danced on his thin lips. Daenerys nodded, smiling down at her plate which was now half-empty, "it is very delicious." Viserys smiled at his sister, putting his fork inside of his mouth, chewing on his food rather loudly.

Rhaegar jerked his head towards Viserys and sighed, "please close your mouth when you are chewing your food, Viserys. It is improper to chew with your mouth open." Rhaegar shook his head slightly, bringing his own fork towards his mouth. Daenerys could tell Viserys got annoyed at Rhaegar's remark. He rolled his eyes, yet he made sure Rhaegar was not able to see it. Daenerys just looked down at her own plate. She had almost eaten everything on her plate: the chicken, the potatoes, the peas and the bread. Rhaegar and Viserys were still eating, Viserys still trying his best to close his mouth whilst chewing his food. Daenerys noticed how Viserys and Rhaegar's Targaryen brooches shone in the candle's light. It mesmerized Daenerys for a few moments.

"So, how was your day today, _brother_?" Viserys asked Rhaegar, almost spitting out the word "brother" as if it tasted foul. Daenerys could not tell whether Viserys was trying to be kind to Rhaegar or trying to annoy him. The silver haired man put down the cutlery on his plate and glanced over at Viserys. The most intense stare Daenerys had ever seen. "Well, my day has been quite alright. Thank you very much for asking, Viserys. I was trying to figure out how to get a very large army. We need that army more than ever." Rhaegar bluntly replied, taking a large sip of his wine. Viserys just nodded his head, he did not look interested in his brother's business at all. Infact, he looked very bored as he listened to Rhaegar talking. Daenerys could not understand why, since she found Rhaegar very interesting. He knew so many things and he was always so kind and soft towards her. Daenerys had always felt like she was Rhaegar's favorite sibling, which she probably was.

Once they all had finished eating, Rhaegar and Viserys sat down on the couch and drank some more wine together. Daenerys was standing in the doorway, not sure if she should join them or not. Rhaegar noticed his little sister standing in the doorway, looking a bit scared. A small smile spread on his lips, as he gestured for her to sit with them, "come here, sweet sister. Join us, you are lovely company." Daenerys obeyed her eldest brother and sat down beside Viserys.

"Hello, sweet sister. Would you like some wine?" She could smell the sour wine in Viserys' breath. Rhaegar shook his head immediatly, "Viserys, what in The Seven Hells are you doing? She is just a child!" His voice was calm, yet stern at the same time. Viserys seemed taken back by Rhaegar's reaction, "i was just offering my sister some bloody wine. What on earth is so wrong about that?" Viserys hissed at his older brother, taking a sip of his wine. Rhaegar sighed deeply, "i just don't want her to drink wine yet." Viserys just shrugged at Rhaegar's reply. Daenerys felt odd listening to her brothers talking about her as if she was not in the room with them. "No thank you, Viserys. I would rather not have any wine." Daenerys simply replied to Viserys, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Rhaegar gave Daenerys an approving smile, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Viserys frowned at Daenerys as he looked at her, "sweet sister, you look very pale. Are you alright?" Daenerys gave him a small, yet reassuring smile "i am just tired. Thank you for asking, though. I am alright." Rhaegar nodded, "perhaps you should go to sleep soon, Dany." Rhaegar suggested as Daenerys let out a small yawn.

The small, young girl nodded her head, "i think that is a good idea." Daenerys got up from the couch and gave Viserys a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight, Viserys." His lilac eyes stared into hers. He looked oddly calm for a change. "Goodnight, sweet sister. Sweet dreams." Daenerys smiled as she walked over to Rhaegar and gave him a kiss on his cheek, too. "Goodnight, Rhaegar. See you in the morrow." Rhaegar gave Daenerys a small kiss on her forehead, stroking her hair in a gentle and loving way. "Goodnight, Dany. Sleep tight. Viserys and I will stay up for a bit longer." He informed her.

She gave them both a tired glance before walking up the massive staircase which lead to her chamber. It was rather dark in the hallway, but luckily Daenerys was not as frightened of the dark as she used to be. Her frequent nightmares had become more rare over the past two years, and Daenerys was more than grateful. Daenerys entered her chamber, opening her drawer to find a small candle to lit. She lit it and put it on her wooden nightstand. The candle created some pretty scary shadows on the wall of her chamber.

Daenerys could feel shivers go down her spine, but she tried her best not to think too much about the shadows. She sighed as she undid the tiny buttons of her dress, letting it pool at her feet. Daenerys looked at the lilac dress lying on the floor. Daenerys could feel the cold air hit her almost bare body as she wore nothing but her small clothes. She sighed and picked it up and put it on her chair. She pulled her nightgown over her head, finally getting ready to go to sleep. As she stood there, Daenerys started to feel ill. In a weird way, though. Her stomach was hurting like hell, not in a way she had ever experienced before, though. Daenerys placed a gentle hand on her lower stomach, hoping it would ease the pain. It didn't help, though. Instead, the pain seemed to get worse each passing minute. "Ow." Daenerys cried out loud, taking a deep breath. Her abdomen was hurting so much, and she was so tired. For a moment she considered asking Rhaegar for some milk of the poppy. She did not, though, since moving around too much seemed to worsen the pain.

Daenerys could already feel the drowsiness take over her entire body. Daenerys walked over to her bed, feeling very tired. It was odd, she never felt this tired before going to sleep. However, tonight, the fatigue was worse than ever. Daenerys could hardly keep her eyes open any longer as her head hit the soft pillow. As she was lying down, feeling the covers weighing down her body, she could feel herself drift off to sleep.

After having slept for a good twenty minutes, Daenerys woke up to the same horrible stomach ache. The pain had worsened and Daenerys immediatly put both of her hands on her lower stomach, feeling the tears build up in her eyes. For a few moments she did not move at all. "What in The Seven Hells is going on?" Daenerys cursed out into the dark chamber. Perhaps a warm bath would ease the pain. Clutching her abdomen, Daenerys got out of bed, feeling the weakness take over her as she opened the door to her bathing-chamber. Luckily, the candle she had placed in there a few hours ago was still burning, lighting up the bathing-chamber. Daenerys' eyes had a hard time adjusting to the sudden light. She closed the door and sighed. She started stripping out of her white nightgown, letting it pool at her feet.

When Daenerys took off her small clothes, she noticed something. Something, that frightened her even more than the darkness. Blood. Blood was staining her once white small clothes. Daenerys put a hand over her mouth, looking at the crimson red stain. She let out a blood curdling scream, feeling her vision go blurry. Her forehead started to feel clammy. It felt hot and cold at the same time. She reached out, trying to hold onto something as she felt dizziness taking over her entire system. The pain in her abdomen brought her to her knees. Before she knew it, her vision went black.

Viserys and Rhaegar were still sitting on the couch, enjoying the last cup of wine of the day, when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. They both looked at eachother for a moment, and then they ran upstairs. "Do you think she just had another nightmare?" Viserys asked Rhaegar quietly as they stood outside of her chamber. Rhaegar shrugged, his lilac eyes displayed true worry. They just opened the door to her chamber, not even bothering knocking. What they saw frightened them even more. Nothing. Daenerys was not in bed. Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, his breathing got heavier.

"Daenerys! Sweet sister, are you alright? Where are you?" Viserys called out. There was no response. Then, Rhaegar remembered: the bathing-chamber. They both ran over to the bathing-chamber, opening the door as fast as possible. There she was, lying down on the floor, uncounscious. "Oh my Gods, did she faint?" Viserys could feel his heart in his chest. Rhaegar gulped, "i have no idea what happened. It is not like we can ask her right now." Rhaegar said, frowning as he crouched down beside her. He looked her up and down. She was wearing nothing but her small clothes.

Rhaegar's eyes caught something weird, though. There was blood on her small clothes. Viserys crouched down beside Rhaegar, first confused about why Rhaegar was not moving. Then, he saw it himself. He put a hand over his mouth, "what in The Seven Hells is going on?! She is dying! She is bleeding from in bet-" Viserys cut himself off, realizing what had just happened to his little sister. She was not hurt, and she was not dying. Infact, this meant she was ready to bear children. Daenerys had just started her first moonblood. "Oh my Gods, she must have been so terrified she passed out!" Rhaegar said, feeling guilt wash over him. Perhaps he should have told her about this. Yet, it was not the easiest conversation to have.

"Dany! Please wake up! Everything is alright, we are here." Viserys said, stroking her cheek gently. His touch was featherlike and soft. Her forehead was covered in sweat. Rhaegar frowned as he saw both of her hands clutching her abdomen. "She must have been in so much pain." Rhaegar nodded towards her stomach. After a few moments, Daenerys' eyes fluttered open, her hands still tightly wrapped around her lower body. At first, she seemed confused. "W-what happened?" As soon as she tried to sit up, she felt the dizziness and the pain in her stomach once again.

Rhaegar rubbed her bare shoulders, "shhh, everything is alright. You passed out. Do you remember what happened, sweet sister?" Rhaegar asked her in a soothing tone, hoping to get some answers out of her. "It hurts so much." Daenerys moaned out in pain, clutching her stomach. Rhaegar put a warm hand on her bare back, "i know, sweet sister. I am so sorry. We will get you some milk of the poppy later." Rhaegar promised her, brushing some of her wet silver hair out of her eyes. At first, Daenerys shook her head. Her vision was still blurry as she tried to get her eyes to focus on her brothers. The cold-sweat was still running down her forehead.

Then she looked down between her legs and saw the blood running down her pale legs, hitting the white tile floor. "Oh my Gods! I am dying!" She cried, hugging Rhaegar. Rhaegar chuckled a bit, "of course you are not dying, Dany. You just started your first moonblood. You have a woman's body now." He told her, his eyes looking at the blood. Viserys moved closer to both of them, "sweet sister. It is alright. You are alright. You have just started bleeding." He said as she tried to hide and cover herself, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I will go get the handmaiden. I will make her fill up the bathtub. We are going to get you cleaned up." Viserys said as he walked out of the door. Daenerys let her tears fall freely down her cheeks, "i am not dying?" She sobbed, holding around Rhaegar. "I promise you are not dying. This is natural. It is my fault. I should have talked to you about this before it happened." Rhaegar gave her a sad smile. Daenerys dried her eyes, "what does this mean? Why am i bleeding?" She questioned, a small frown on her face. Rhaegar let out a small sigh, "I will tell you more about it later on, but basically, the bleeding means you are able to carry a child. You are ready now." He told her. "But i don't want children now!" Daenerys cried, a small tear ran down her cheek. Rhaegar brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb, "and you do not have to. Do not worry, sweet sister."

The door opened and the handmaiden filled up the tub, with steaming hot water. Viserys thanked the handmaiden and closed the door again. "Sweet sister, let us get you into the bathtub. Do you need some help getting up?" Rhaegar asked her, already knowing the answer. She nodded her head slowly, "please." She croaked out, feeling very helpless. Viserys and Rhaegar grabbed her arms and helped her up. Daenerys' legs were shaking as she tried to stand up. Even with the support from Viserys and Rhaegar, she still had a hard time regaining her balance.

"Should we get a handmaiden to help you clean up? If you are not comfortable with us being in here." Rhaegar asked her. Daenerys gave him a small smile, "please, stay here with me. You know i am most comfortable around you two." She pleaded. Both Viserys and Rhaegar smiled at her comment, "of course we will stay. Whatever you feel comfortable with." Daenerys sighed and took off her bloodsoaked small clothes. She did not look at it, hoping it would somehow disappear if she did not pay any attention to it. She had stopped crying, and she had realized she was nowhere near dying. Yet, her face was still tearstained and flushed.

The girl got inside of the tub, feeling the hot water worked wonders for her sore abdomen. Rhaegar crouched down beside of the tub anf smiled at her, "how is the pain now?" Daenerys looked down in the water, feeling the way it was cleansing her whole body. Daenerys looked at him and smiled, "much better now, thank you." Viserys rolled up his sleeves. After filling the bucket with water, Viserys poured some water over Daenerys' head. After that, he started massaging her scalp, which made Daenerys moan.

"This is good." She said barely above a whisper. Viserys smirked at her, even though she could not see it. Viserys looked down into the water. It had a pink tint to it, caused by some drops of blood. Viserys tried his best not to look disgusted. _"It is not disgusting, it is natural."_ He would tell himself. Yet, it was not as easy as he thought it would be. Seeing his little sister bleeding from the nether regions was not something he was used to, and it was not something he ever thought he would see. Viserys started washing her shoulders. Daenerys let out a moan, the skin to skin contact felt amazing.

"This reminds me of something." Daenerys mumbled, looking at Rhaegar. Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, "what does this remind you of?" Daenerys smirked, "this is just like the story you used to tell me about Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon, isn't it?" Both Rhaegar and Viserys almost choked on their own spit as they heard her say that. Their innocent little sister... was that really how she viewed their relationship?

"What do you mean, sweet sister?" Viserys tried to ask her. She smirked again, "well, Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon got married to eachother, right? We are pretty much just like them. Even though you are not two women but two men, and i am not a man but a girl. And they were siblings, just like us. I get this weird feeling whenever i am around you. Both of you. It is not an uncomfortable feeling. It is more like a warm, bubbly nice feeling." Daenerys said, the smile could be heard in her voice. It was true. As of late, Daenerys had started to feel different around her brothers. Her heart was beating fast every time she walked past them. Whenever she thought about having to choose just _one_ of them, she could simply not make herself do it. She loved them both so much, and there was no way she could choose just one of them. It pulled at her heartstrings just thinking about it. Rhaegar could feel himself holding back a smirk. "I have had this feeling for quite a while now. I just want to get close to you. Both of you." She admitted, turning around in the tub, facing Viserys. Viserys could feel his heart beating hard and fast in his chest. Heck, Rhaegar could too.

"I think you are very clean now, sweet sister." Viserys whispered as both Rhaegar and him helped her out of the tub. Daenerys had grown quite alot since the last time they saw her naked, which was many years ago. Rhaegar found herself admiring her flawless beauty. Viserys dried her body off with a towel. Viserys dried off her whole body. He could feel Daenerys smirking the entire time. "I put a cloth in your small clothes. Let us hope this will prevent you from leaking on the bed." Rhaegar said, kissing her cheek. Daenerys pulled Rhaegar closer to her, feeling his beating heart against her bare chest.

"Please, show me what Aegon did to Rhaenys and Visenya. I have wanted to know that for a long time now." Daenerys caressed Viserys' cheek. Viserys kissed the top of her breast, "are you sure that is what you want?" He let out a small moan. Daenerys could feel both of their hands on her naked, hot skin. She nodded her head, "definietly." Viserys and Rhaegar exchanged a few glances, before taking her hands into theirs, "then come with us, sweet sister." Still naked as her nameday, she walked with them. They lead her through the dark hallway and finally they were inside of Rhaegar's sleeping-chamber.

Viserys and Rhaegar both took off their clothes, "it would not be fair if you are the only one who is naked here." Viserys grinned at Daenerys, who smiled brightly at them both. There were no candles lit inside of Rhaegar's sleeping-chamber. Yet, Daenerys could see everything she needed to see. Everything she _wanted_ to see: Viserys and Rhaegar. "What if the blood leaks everywhere?" Daenerys asked, frowning a bit. Rhaegar shook his head, "it does not matter at all."

They both walked closer to her. They saw her beautiful body standing before them: her beginning soft curves, her long silver hair, her lilac eyes and her perky breasts. Daenerys admired their beauty: their beautiful silver hair, their muscles, their Valyrian facial feautures and their strong hands. Daenerys walked closer to them, wrapping a hand around Rhaegar's bare waist. She gave him a kiss on the mouth, and Viserys pulled them both into the bed with him. Viserys ran a gentle hand between Daenerys' legs, feeling the red liquid staining his fingers as he did so. "You have grown so much," Rhaegar moaned as he continued to kiss Daenerys on her plump lips. Daenerys smiled under his lips, "Gods, this is so amazing." Viserys ran a hand through her hair from behind her. Viserys pulled her over to him, a smirk danced on his lips. His silver hair was shining in the moon's light which came from the window. "Trust me, Dany, the amazing things have just begun."

Daenerys could finally see why incest was such a big part of the Targaryen history.


	32. The Boy Who Had Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys and Daenerys have no money left. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching The Alienalist the other day, and this idea popped into my head: what would happen if Viserys and Daenerys ran out of money and Viserys had no other choice than to become a male prostitute in order to make some money for himself and Daenerys? This story takes place in Braavos.  
In my story, Viserys is 13 years old.
> 
> Warning: There is some kind of Dub/con content in this story. If this is not your “cup of tea” please don’t read! I do not wish to make anyone uncomfortable!

**_“My love is like a high prison wall, but you could leave me standing so tall.”_** \- Gold by Spandau Ballet.

* * *

Daenerys and Viserys were sitting on the corner of the street, looking at all of the different people walking by them. They had been in Braavos for awhile now, just walking from street to street, hoping to find some food. At first, it had been pretty easy to blend in with the Braavosi. Viserys had given Daenerys a scarf to put over her hair, so people would not see her silver hair color. Viserys himself had worn a hat, trying desperately to hide his hair.

It turned out not to be as easy as they had imagined, though. On a very windy day, Daenerys' scarf had detached itself from her head and it had landed on the street. Plenty of people had stared at her silver hair. The small girl had picked up her scarf from the ground as fast as she could. Yet, lots of people had still managed to see her true heritage. The Braavosi started talking about the silver hair they had seen that day, and the rumor started spreading amongst the people. Viserys got furious when he found out about what had happened. The young prince had yelled at her, which made her feel very scared. He had blamed her for ruining his plan and ruining everything else. Daenerys had never seen Viserys so angry, and it frightened her. She hated when her brother yelled at her, since he was so scary when he was angry. Deep down, he was scared too. Scared of what was going to happen now.

Viserys had sold the very last thing they owned of value: their mother's crown. He had gotten some money for it, so it had been a pretty fair trade. It had been very hard for the young boy to sell his mother's crown, but it was something he had to do. When he had given the crown to the man who had bought it, he could feel his heart breaking piece by piece. Giving a stranger his mother's crown tugged at his heartstrings. He had gotten some money out of it, though.

However, it was nowhere enough money for food. No matter how much Viserys despised the idea of begging on the street, he figured he had no other choice than to do so. Him and Daenerys would sit for hours on end, hoping for a few coins. Nothing. They only recieved a few dirty looks from the strangers walking past them. Viserys had never felt more exposed and humiliated than he did now. The Braavosi sooner or later found out about Daenerys and Viserys' true heritage. Luckily, nobody really cared. People would walk by the two children, smug smiles covering their faces. It was like they enjoyed seeing the two children in that position. Some even started shouting at them. "_Beggar king! You are no true king!"_ Viserys could feel the anger build up inside of him as he heard those words, which resulted in a few fights in the middle of the street.

The last two Targaryen children would often go to sleep with an empty stomach. The gnawing pain of hunger worsened at night, and Viserys found himself clutching his stomach, just hoping he would get some sleep despite the pain. Sleeping in the dark corner of the street was nearly impossible. People came out from the brothels and pleasurehouses in the middle of the night. The people were often drunk and they yelled all of the time. Some of them even threw bottles to the ground. Viserys found himself covering his ears, hoping the people would not notice them. He hoped Daenerys was asleep and not feeling scared like he was.

One day as the two of them were sitting on the usual corner of the street, a man approached Viserys. The man looked filthy and he smelled very bad as well. Viserys tried not to cringe as he looked at the filthy-looking man infront of him. The man gave Viserys a smug smile. Viserys almost knew what this stranger was about to shout at him: Beggar king! Yet, the man did not shout, nor did he say those words. Instead, he leaned closer to the young prince's ear. Feeling very uncomfortable, Viserys tried to move his head away from the man, but he did not succeed. "Oi, boy, if you need money to feed yourself and your sister, there is a brothel over there. I heard they are looking for pretty, young boys such as yourself." The man's breath was awful and his voice was raspy. The man smiled slyly at the young boy. He had no teeth in his mouth, and it looked as if they had been rotting away throughout the years. The man got up and looked down at the silver haired boy, "pretty, young boys like you sell faster than warm bread. The brothel always have a place for a pretty boy like you." Viserys gulped, watching the creepy man abandon him on the side of the street.

Viserys felt sick to his stomach and dizzy thinking about selling his own body in order to make money. He could not even begin to imagine what those horrible men would do to him. No, absolutely not. He would not do that. There had to be another way- "Vis, are you alright?" Daenerys put an arm on her brother's arm, pulling him out of his thoughts. Despite feeling awful, Viserys' face remained cool and calm. "Everything is fine, sweet sister." He faked a smile at her. He did not want Daenerys to know, what the man had said to him. Seeing his little sister's angelic face and small frame sitting behind him made him sad. He could not help but think about his sister getting hurt in some stinky, improper brothel. One thing was for sure: he would never sell his sister. Never. No matter how poor they were, he would never even consider selling _her_. She was just a child, and Viserys did not even want to imagine a grown man actually wanting to buy such a young girl in a brothel. A young girl that could have been his sister. Viserys was always protecting his little sister from the evil men of the street, how much would he be protecting her if he forced her to become a prostitute? He did his best to stop his brain from thinking about horrible things like that, but it felt impossible. Viserys himself was only a child too, but he was the oldest and therefore he had to take care of both of them. Here they were: poor, filthy and hungry.

Daenerys frowned slightly at his response, "but what did the man say to you?" She pressed, staring into his tragic lilac eyes. Viserys sighed, Daenerys' curiosity was not always easy to deal with, and there were times where it actually made him angry. "The man just said "Beggar king" to me." Viserys lied through his teeth, hoping Daenerys would stop asking him. Daenerys did not look convinced but she just nodded her head anyway. Viserys ran a gentle hand through her long silver hair, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

As the day came to an end, the darkness started to fall over the small city. Viserys had been thinking all day about what the man had said to him. What if this was the only way to get some money? He had been begging on the street all day, yet nobody had given him a single coin. The young boy had completely lost hope and no matter how much he despised the idea of selling himself, he had no other option. He was beyond disgusted just thinking about it and he felt sick to his stomach. Viserys took a few deep breaths, watching how all of the people were walking into the comfort of their homes. Daenerys was still sitting beside him, her pale skin and hair covered in filth. Daenerys let out a small yawn, closing her eyes. "Are you tired, Dany?" Viserys smiled down at her, rubbing her arm gently. The small girl smiled and nodded her head, "it is so dark now. I just want to sleep." She told him, opening her big lilac eyes. Viserys nodded his head, and put a small blanket over her body, "get some sleep, sweet sister. Goodnight, Dany." He gave her a small kiss on her cheek after tucking her in. Daenerys smiled up at her older brother, "goodnight, Vis." Viserys watched as Daenerys closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

After having thought about the lack of money for a long time, Viserys let out a small sigh. It was getting colder, and he could feel shivers go down his spine. He glanced over at his sleeping little sister's frame, a sad smile appeared on his lips. He leaned closer to her, careful not to wake her up from what seemed like a good sleep. He knew what he had to do, and he was not happy about it. "I am sorry, Dany. I will be back soon. I hope." He whispered to her, well-knowing she was not able to hear it. Leaving her alone while she was sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do, but what was he supposed to do? If everything went well, he could be back before she woke up. The prince got up slowly, looking down at his sister again. He could feel the gnawing pain of hunger in his stomach once again.

Viserys walked over to the building where the brothel was. He had seen plenty of people coming from inside of the building, so he knew where it was. Taking a deep breath, he could feel the anxiety making his heart pump in his chest. He was standing outside of the building, not even daring to look through the windows. He opened the door, and right as he stepped inside of the building, the stench of sour wine and sweat hit his nostrils. The building had an odd smell, like some kind of bad body odor. Viserys cringed as he saw all of the evil looking men looking at some very young, barely dressed girls. The girls looked very sad and tired, which just made Viserys even more anxious about his decision.

A man approached him. Viserys could see how much the man enjoyed seeing Viserys in there. “What is a pretty, young boy doing in here?” The man smirked at him, which made Viserys very uncomfortable. The lump in his throat grew bigger and bigger and Viserys’ mouth felt dry. “I-i have to make money...” he looked down at his feet, feeling rather ashamed. The man made an odd noise, “do not worry, a pretty boy like you will sell fast.” Like the man Viserys had seen earlier, this man did not have any teeth left in his mouth either. Was he the owner of the brothel? Was he a customer? Viserys could not tell.

The stench of wine and body odor gave the young prince a horrible headache, and he started feeling dizzy. Viserys looked around him and saw a very young girl sitting between two men on one of the couches. The girl could not have been much older than Daenerys. Viserys’ eyes widened with disgust at the sight of her, sitting there between two very grown men. All around him, the men were sitting with the barely dressed girls, lust filling their eyes. Most of the men were either kissing the women or the women were pleasuring the men in ways Viserys did not want to know the details of.

As Viserys was standing, someone slapped his behind. He immediatly turned around and saw two drunk men standing infront of him. They were so intimidating and scary, and they had clearly had too much to drink. One of the men threw some coins at Viserys, walking closer to him. “Oi! Follow us, boy. We are going to have some fun with a pretty one like you.” The other man slurred, a smug smile spread across his face. For a moment, Viserys’ heart almost stopped. They were two and he was one. Viserys felt as if he was about to faint any second, and his legs started shaking underneath him.

One of the men grabbed Viserys’ arm in a tight grip, and took a closer look at him. “What in The Seven Hells... you are Viserys Targaryen! Or should we say The Beggar King?!” Both of the men laughed mockingly at Viserys, slapping his behind a few times. Viserys wanted to crush both of their faces, but he knew they were psychially stronger than he was. “_I am the dragon. How dare they!_” He thought to himself, feeling the tears burn in his eyes. The man dragged Viserys along with them. Suddenly, the two men stopped as they were standing outside of some kind of secret back room.

The door opened, and Viserys was pushed inside of the dark room. “Now we will have some fun. You better be worth our money, boy!” Viserys’ bitter tears hit the ground, yet nobody saw them. The last thing Viserys heard was the door being locked. 


	33. In The Darkness Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gets scared in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is 12 years old in this one.

Daenerys could hear the wind howling outside. It scared the living hell out of the little girl, who was sitting on her bed, watching and hearing it all happening. Even though the entire sleepingchamber was dark, Daenerys still managed to catch small glimpses of the trees swaying violently outside of her window. The storm raging outside of Illyrio's manse was horrible. It felt as if the wind was about to blow away the entire roof over her head. What if the roof suddenly disappeared? Then nothing would be able to protect her from falling trees. Her body was indeed shaking, and the small Targaryen girl could feel droplets of sweat run down her forehead. Her skin was hot and cold all at the same time, clammy even. Daenerys Stormborn was scared. Very scared. 

She pulled her blanket over her head, thinking that if she hid under something, then the awful storm would disappear and let her sleep. After a little while, Daenerys finally gained some courage to uncover her head once again. She removed her blanket and looked around her sleepingchamber, as if she was looking for any changes. Even though she could not really see anything, she could still see a couple of shadows appearing on the white wall, staring down at her with what looked like evil smiles, as if they were monsters. Usually, she would had been able to brush it off and find a logical explanation for the shadows suddenly appearing on her white wall. In this case, the swaying trees outside, were most likely the source of the shadows. Yet, Daenerys did not manage to think logically right now. It was as if she was frozen. For a moment, she could not move any of her limbs. 

Her hands were shaking as they clutched the fabric of her blanket, her skin had turned even more pale and her heart was pumping in her chest. For a moment, the girl feared that her heart was going to pop out of her chest. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down. It was not an easy task, though. The black shadows were still plastered to the wall right infront of her, and she could not take her eyes away from them. Daenerys jerked her head towards the window, as she heard something fall to the ground outside and crash. She let out a small scream, as the wind howled unexpectedly loud. 

Finally, Daenerys jumped out of her bed, shivering as her bare feet hit the cold stone floor. She did not own a single candle, nor a torch but she knew the way to Viserys' sleepingchamber quite well. Hopefully she would not fall down the stairs, while walking in the complete darkness. Viserys was probably in a deep sleep right now, but Daenerys did not want to be alone. Not in this kind of weather. Silently, she started walking towards the door. The heavy wooden door made a creaking sound as Daenerys opened it. 

Consumed by the darkness of the hallway, Daenerys tiptoed down the dark hallway, trying her best to make her way through the darkness without getting injured in any way. As she was walking, shivers made their way down to her spine. Daenerys found herself looking behind her back all the time, anxiously. Little did she know that nobody was walking behind her, yet she could not kill the urge to look behind her back anyway. Multiple times she had to walk whilst holding one hand on the wall beside her, using the wall as some kind of support. That was the only way she would be able to find her brother's sleepingchamber. 

Her bare feet were already cold from walking on the stone floor for two minutes, and Daenerys could hardly move her feet anymore. Her heavy breathing was the only noise she was able to hear. Well, besides from the storm raging outside. Daenerys was standing outside of the last chamber of the hallway, which was Viserys' sleepingchamber. Slowly, Daenerys knocked on his door, her knuckles burning slightly as they hit the hard wooden door. 

After a few moments, Viserys had still not responded to her knock in any way, so she knocked again, this time louder. Daenerys knew the dangers of waking up her brother in the middle of the night. He would often be more aggressive and mad at Daenerys, if she had woken him up too early. “_You will wake the dragon, if you keep waking me up at this hour!_” He had once told her. This time, however, Daenerys was willing to take that risk, if that meant she would not sit through this storm all by herself. Her legs were shaking beneath her, as Daenerys slowly opened the door. She peeked inside of his chamber. The young girl heard groaning coming from her older brother's bed. "Viserys." Daenerys whispered, trying to get his attention. "Viserys!" She tried again, this time a tad louder. Daenerys could see the silhouette of her brother sit up in his bed, his head facing the doorway, where she was standing. Daenerys could not see his facial expression, since his chamber too was dark. 

"Daenerys? What in The Seven Hells are you doing in here, child? And at this hour?" His voice was stern. Daenerys gulped as she listened to the wind outside, "t-the storm. I am scared." She managed to say, before letting out a small scream. Viserys covered his ears and let out an irritated sigh. "That is so foolish. Are you scared of the storm? The storm will not hurt you. Do not scream, child. It is hurting my bloody ears!" He merely said, no comfort was to be found in his voice. Daenerys could feel the warm tears roll down her cheeks as she stood in the doorway, frozen once again. "I-i saw shadows inside of my chamber." Daenerys sobbed, leaning against the doorframe, tears staining her white nightgown. Even though Daenerys could not see what her brother was doing, she could still imagine him shaking his head, he never believed her. "Rubbish. There are no such things in your chamber, you little fool." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Is that what you woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me, sweet sister?" Viserys' voice was piercing, and it almost made Daenerys shiver. "Y-yes. I apologize, Viserys." She suddenly felt small. Even smaller and weaker than usual. 

Viserys let out a small sigh, this time it was softer. Daenerys could hear Viserys moving around in his bed. "Sweet sister, come here. Let me warm you and protect you then. You must be cold, you are only wearing your nightgown." His tone had changed, and this time his voice was soothing and... caring? Daenerys did not say anything. She closed the door behind her and made her way through the darkness and over to Viserys' bed. She climbed ontop of his soft bed, and she could feel the warmth of where he had been sleeping. His smell and his warmth was so comforting to her, and Daenerys just wanted to lay where he had been lying. Viserys kissed the back of her head, before putting his blanket over her. Over them both, actually. He tucked her in as if she was a tiny babe. Daenerys laid down, her silver hair was spread out on his pillow, as if her hair was molten silver coating a crown.

Viserys laid behind her, she could feel the warmth of his bare stomach against her nightgown, his warmth almost hypnotizing her. The warmth of his body immediatly soothed Daenerys, and she moved a bit closer to him. Daenerys could feel both of his bare, protective arms holding around her small frame from behind her. It felt lovely, and it put Daenerys in a state of bliss. She could feel his heartbeat and all of the breaths he took. His warm breath hit her bare neck, which sent shivers down her spine and a tickling feeling spread through her body. Laying so close to Viserys had always helped her calm down, and this time was no different.

"Are you alright now, sweet sister?" Viserys whispered in her ear, playing with her hair. Daenerys turned around to face him. The storm was still raging outside, but she felt so safe and protected here. She nodded her head, slowly, "i am. Thank you." She smiled, her lilac eyes staring into his lilac eyes. Viserys smiled, "try to get some sleep now, Dany." He murmured, as she turned around. The silver haired prince started rubbing Daenerys' back gently. Daenerys could feel herself drifting off to a dreamless sleep, consumed by warmth and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i am not updating that often anymore. I am very sick at the moment, so therefore i do not have much energy to write. I gained some energy and i wrote this story, though.  
I hope you like it! I will try to update more often once i recover completely. Thank you for reading <3


	34. Protecting The Newborn Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two of "Pain Turns Into Love".

Daenerys had been bedridden. She had been bedridden ever since giving birth to Rhaella Stormborn and Aegon. Right after the birth, the Maester had told her, that she would have to rest, if she wanted a better chance of surviving. At first, she had been confused and disoriented about the whole situation. Everything had happened so quickly, and Daenerys could not tell whether it all was a dream or pure reality. Her vision had been blurry, and she could hardly focus her eyes on her newborn babes. Instead, her eyes flickered around the chamber. Dizziness had taken over her body.

Viserys tried to talk to her, but she did not respond at all. The young, silver-haired man was starting to get slightly concerned for Daenerys. At first, he thought everything was alright, so he had left their shared sleeping-chamber for awhile. Viserys had been feeling very exhausted, and he too needed to rest. Yet, he started to get the feeling that everything was not alright anymore, so he decided to go back to their chamber. There she was, lying in a pool of her own blood, not moving at all. The handmaidens had taken Rhaella Stormborn and Aegon in their arms, and they had left the room, in order to give Daenerys some peace.

Her lilac eyes closed, and she was no longer communicating with him in any way. He tried to shake her body gently, but firmly. There was no response to him shaking her entire body. Viserys looked down and saw all of the blood pooling beneath his sister-wife's lower region. The sight alone shocked him to his core, and he got vivid flashbacks of his mother, moments before she died. "_Dany, please! Wake up!"_ He had cried out, still shaking her body, now more violently. When Viserys saw her turn pale, he immediately yelled for the Maester, his heart was in his throat. Daenerys had lost quite alot of blood. Was she going to die? Was she going to live? Viserys had always been told that a woman giving birth was "_A woman's business, and not something a man should be a part of."_ Yet, Viserys did not want to leave his sister-wife's side. Of course, Daenerys had pissed him off so many times when they were younger, and she had been acting like an ungrateful little brat at times, even though he gave her everything he could manage, but now was not the time to hold grudges. He had to be there for Daenerys, the young woman who had given him two beautiful children.

The Maester was pretty concerned for the young girl's chances of recovering, and so was Viserys. Nobody knew what was going to happen, and the very thought actually terrified the man. The Maester had told Viserys that Daenerys needed to rest as much as possible. Of course, Viserys would try to help Daenerys recover as fast as possible. Before exiting the chamber, where she was resting, Viserys crouched down beside of the bed, and gave Daenerys' hand a small squeeze, letting her know that he was there.

Viserys had decided to try his best to make Daenerys' recovery easier for her, so he had taken it upon himself to look after both of the children. Luckily, neither of them cried. Every morning, he would wake up and check up on both of the children, making sure they had everything they needed to stay healthy. Viserys could not help but smile every single time he was holding the tiny babes in his arms, they looked just like him and Daenerys. They both had lilac eyes and silver-hair. They truly looked like tiny angels, and Viserys absolutely adored them both. They were two, tiny dragons and one day they would be the ones to carry on the Targaryen bloodline.

Whenever one of them cried, he would sit down on a chair with the crying babe in his arms, and try to talk in a soothing voice to the tiny human. He knew they would not be able to understand what he was telling them, but they would be soothed by listening to the tone of his voice. If Rhaegar had been there, he would probably have sung a few songs to them. Viserys was not Rhaegar, though, so he had to talk to them instead. Sometimes, Viserys was not able to get them to stop crying. When that happened, Viserys could feel his patience slowly slipping up and desperation hung over his head, like a huge, dark cloud. Viserys was not a very patient young man, and he had quite a temper. He had never yelled at the children, yet. He had tried his best not to do anything he would regret afterwards, but being alone with two children was difficult and it tested his temper and patience. It was way more difficult and hard than he had ever expected it to be. The children would wake him up at night, crying. He would get out of bed and comfort them, and he would tuck them in afterwards. At night when they were sleeping in their cribs, however, he would look down at their small sleeping frames. He would look at every breath they took, feeling the warm feeling of love spread through his veins everytime he saw them. It was his babes. His and Daenerys' babes.

It was in the afternoon, when Viserys walked inside of their shared bedroom. Even though it was in the afternoon, it was incredibly dark outside. Another storm was on its way, and Viserys had had to light alot of candles and torches in several chambers of the castle. Including their shared sleeping-chamber. He could hear small snoring sounds coming from the bed where Daenerys was lying. Viserys smiled to himself as he stood in the doorframe, and glanced at his beautiful sister-wife. He closed the door behind him and tip toed towards the bed, hoping the sound of his boots hitting the stone floor as he walked, would not wake her up.

As he approached her bed, her eyes began to flutter, and she rubbed her face. She looked tired. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess and she had old stains of tears on her cheeks. She also looked incredibly pale, sick even. Viserys almost felt bad for her, and he just wanted her pain to go away. "Hello, sweet sister." He whispered quietly as he sat down on the bed, careful not to hit her with the sword he had attached to his belt. She looked up at him, a smile spread on her face once she realized who it was. Her eyes looked tired, yet happy. The whole chamber was rather dark, and only the few candles, which Viserys had lit earlier, were lighting up the room with very small and flickering flames.

"Hello." Her voice was rather hoarse, probably from all of the screaming and crying. Viserys began to stroke her hair gently, "how are you feeling, my dear?" Daenerys let out a small sigh, her eyes looking intensely into his. "I am still in alot of pain. I have been trying to sleep, but the pain is pretty intense." She let out a small whimper as another wave of pain hit her. Viserys' long fingers ran through her hair gently, a small frown formed on Viserys' face. He put a gentle finger under her chin, to make her look up at him.

"I am so sorry, Dany." He planted a kiss on her forehead, and wiped one of her fresh tears away from her cheek, with the pad of his thumb. "How about the bleeding?" He asked, in an even lower voice. Daenerys could feel her cheeks heat up a tiny bit at his question, "I am still bleeding, but i think it will stop soon." She answered, her voice was so small and weak. Daenerys looked so weak and it was like all energy had left her body. Viserys leaned closer to her, his silver-hair touching her bare collarbone, "Tell me if you start bleeding more." Viserys told her, kissing her very pale cheek. She held around him, "I have missed you so much." She said, kissing his hair. Viserys held around her with both of his arms, feeling the fabric of her nightgown rub against his hands. "Trust me, Dany, i missed you even more."

Suddenly, Daenerys sat up, looking around the chamber with anxious eyes. "Gods, the children! I have to take care of them! Where are they?!" Feeling very disoriented, Daenerys suddenly remembered her children. Daenerys clutched her stomach in pain, realizing she had sat up in her bed too fast. Viserys held around her, "Shhh, sweet sister, lay back down. The Maester said you should rest." Gently, he laid her back down on the soft bed, and tucked her in, as if she were one of the babes. Viserys found it sweet, that Daenerys was so disoriented right now.

"Do not worry, sweet Dany. I am taking care of the two beautiful children you just brought to me." Daenerys had never seen such a big smile Viserys' face until now. He looked truly happy. Warmth filled Daenerys' body as she thought about Viserys taking care of the children. Yet, she was still worried. He had quite a big temper, and he had taken it out on her multiple times during her childhood. "They are not giving you any trouble, are they?" Daenerys asked, her voice was a bit shaky. Viserys looked into her eyes, and squeezed her hand, "Not at all, my dear. They are tiny little angels. Small dragons. I absolutely adore them. Both of them." Daenerys smiled at him, "Thank you, Viserys." She whispered, stroking his cheek gently. Viserys leaned down and kissed her lips, "It is no problem at all, sweet sister. Get some rest, you need it. The Maester said so himself." Viserys got up from her bed, and pulled the blanket closer to her chin. "If you need anything, just call for me." Viserys told her. As she laid there, she reminded him so much of Rhaella. It was kind of eerie, honestly.

"Viserys?" Viserys was approaching the door, when Daenerys whispered his name. "Yes, sweet sister? What is it?" He asked in a sweet voice, letting her know that he was not mad at her in any way. "Could you... please just lay down with me for a bit? I am in alot of pain and I just want someone to hold me." Daenerys admitted, giving him a small smile. Viserys turned around and faced her, then he nodded his head, "Indeed, sweet sister." Right in that moment, she reminded him of when she was a little girl, and he was the only one who was around to protect her. He would protect her the same way now, just like he was protecting their children.

Viserys was the one who had raised Daenerys all by himself, afterall, so he did know a thing or two about raising children. Most people would say, that his way of disciplining children was a bit odd, though. He was known as being The Mad King’s son, and The Mad King was not the kindest father or sane father. Far from it. Viserys was not known for being the kindest, nor the most sane man on earth either, so people had their suspicions about Viserys becoming a father. Would he raise some mad children, just like The Mad King? That seemed to be people’s main concern. However, he was actually really good with children, it was just very few people, who got to witness it. 

Viserys removed his belt. His sword was attached to that belt, so he put it down on the floor so it would not harm Daenerys. Viserys laid down on the bed and held around Daenerys' sore body, kissing the back of her head. She could feel his tunic and breeches rubbing against her back, which made her feel so protected. The warmth from Viserys' body soothed Daenerys and his warmth almost made the pain vanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
Please take care of yourselves right now.  
I am actually in lockdown right now, and everything is closed because of the Corona-virus! So please be careful!


	35. I Take Requests!

The title says it all! I am taking requests. If you have a request or prompt, just write it in the commentsection below. Thank you to everyone, who are reading my stories, it means the world to me! Never be afraid to leave a comment or two on my stories, I love interacting with all of you!   
  
stay safe out there and take care of yourselves! <3 


	36. Waking The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys wakes the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic description of spanking.  
I am not sure whether or not this story can be categorized as dub-con but I am just going to put it in the description anyway. Better safe than sorry!

Viserys was dragging his sister along with him, by holding a tight grip around her small wrist. Viserys had had it. He had been trying to ignore the rage, which had been building up inside of him all day, but Daenerys made it impossible for him. Daenerys could feel Viserys' tight grip around her wrist, and it made her want to scream at the top of her lungs. She could feel his nails digging into her soft and delicate skin, leaving small, visible red marks. It was quite painful, more painful than she had imagined it to be. "Viserys..." she cried out, feeling defeat wash over her like a great, big wave. Viserys merely jerked his head towards her. He did not say anything, but his eyes said it all. They sparked with fury, and his silence made everything terrifying. Viserys was _never_ quiet.

Viserys shut the door behind them, once he had dragged her into a chamber with him. He did not want to have an argument with his sister out in the long hallway, where everyone would be able to see them. Viserys let go of her wrist, once the door was closed. "What in The Seven Hells were you doing?!" Viserys yelled at her, almost spitting his words in her face. Daenerys just looked down at her feet, and tried not to make any eyecontact with her furious brother. Earlier that day, Daenerys had interrupted Viserys' meeting with Illyrio, just because she was feeling a bit ill. Viserys had gotten so angry at her, and he had almost pushed her out of his office. Then, a few hours later, she disobeyed one of Viserys' orders. She had been running around inside of the manse, even though Viserys had told her not to run around the manse like that. He found it to be very disrespectful and rude, and they were Illyrio's guests, after all. Of course, Daenerys had disobeyed him and Viserys was not happy about it at all. Daenerys had done two disrespectful and rude things, on the _same_ day.

Viserys shook Daenerys' shoulders rapidly, "Daenerys! You have to answer me, when I am talking to you!" Viserys hissed at his younger sister, Daenerys. She was standing infront of him, her terrified eyes darted around the chamber they were standing in. They were standing inside of Viserys' office, so Daenerys tried to look around the office, instead of looking Viserys in the eyes. She had to try to detach herself from the uncomfortable situation. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and her palms turned slightly clammy. Daenerys could hear her brother's heavy breaths, and that was never a good sign.

Daenerys knew she had to get punished for what she had done and the thought alone made her heart beat rapidly. Daenerys could not even begin to imagine what the punishment would be like this time. Viserys was not just angry. He was furious. His lilac eyes had already turned a darker shade of purple, and they were piercing as they looked at her. It was like they could stare right into her soul. Gulping, her frightened gaze met his intimidating one, and she had never felt so small and fragile in her entire life.

"Viserys..." Daenerys choked out, feeling very uncomfortable. Viserys chuckled darkly, and moved closer to her, and stroke her cheek gently, "Do not say anything, sweet sister." He had an evil smile plastered to his face. His silver hair looked messy, since he had been running around the entire manse, acting like some kind of mad man. When Viserys had noticed what Daenerys was doing, he himself started running around the entire manse, screaming at Daenerys and chasing her. Finally, after they had been running around for a few minutes, Viserys caught Daenerys and dragged her along with him. They were going to have a serious talk, and she would have to learn some discipline. He had completely lost his temper, and he could not calm down. Illyrio had not heard him running around at all, though, since he was not home. That meant Daenerys was all alone with Viserys. Seeing her brother this angry, sent shivers down Daenerys' spine. Daenerys was so shocked, when she first noticed Viserys chasing her around the house, and when he finally caught her by her wrist, she could not help but yelp out loud. Viserys had never grabbed onto her like that, and it scared her very much. Her brother looked so wicked, evil and mad. The evil smirk he had on his face did not make it better.

Viserys started circling around her, without breaking the eyecontact. He walked around her a few times, until he stopped right infront of her. Viserys looked at Daenerys, his piercing eyes almost made her want to cry. His stare was so intense, and she had never seen him acting like this before. It honestly scared her, alot. Her brother had been warning her multiple times about "waking the dragon". Only now she could understand what he meant. She had indeed woken the dragon now, and she had no idea what was going to happen.

Viserys took a deep breath, "I do not tolerate such foul behavior, sweet sister. You know that. I do not want you disrespecting me like that." Viserys whispered harshly, his warm breath hit the back of Daenerys' neck, as he stood behind the small girl. The smell of wine hit her in her face, as she took a deep breath. Viserys' breath was tainted with the smell of sour wine. Daenerys could feel tears build up in her eyes as she inhaled his stench.

Viserys caressed her cheek, in a way too gentle manner, "You must know that everything you do will have consequences." Viserys told her bluntly, still staring at her with his cold-eyed stare. Daenerys slowly nodded her head, her mouth suddenly feeling oddly dry. The silver-haired man looked Daenerys up and down. He looked at her, as if she was his prey, and he was the predator. Slowly, his thin and long fingers began to undo her silky dress. When Daenerys realized what was going on, she immediately blushed and slapped away his hand. Not on purpose, though.

Viserys gave her a dangerous glare, "What was that, sweet sister?" His voice was hoarse from all of the screaming and scolding. Daenerys just looked him in the eyes, feeling incredibly small. Viserys' fingernails dug into the bare flesh of her shoulder. Daenerys let out a small gasp, the intensity of his grasp almost made her fall to the ground. Her legs were shaking beneath her, and she could hardly stand still.

Viserys moved a strand of her long hair away from her face, gently. Viserys' fingers began to undo her dress once more, and this time, she let him do it. She could feel how the cool fabric of her dress slid down her body, as Viserys took it off of her. The dress pooled at her feet. Oddly enough, Daenerys actually liked this. Standing half naked infront of him, made her feel _something_. It was something she could not explain, but the bubbly feeling inside of her stomach made her feel... warm? It was a lovely feeling, and she found herself secretly hoping that her brother would take the remains of her clothes off of her.

Daenerys was left wearing nothing but her small clothes. Viserys took a step back, and looked her up and down. It was safe to say that he was admiring her, very much. He was indeed enjoying this and Daenerys could tell how much he wanted to just rip off her small clothes. Viserys began to caress her bare collarbone, "You are so beautiful, sweet sister. Even for a Targaryen." He murmured, gently sliding down her small clothes. Daenerys stood as naked as her nameday infront of Viserys, and the lovely feeling in her stomach intensified drastically. Viserys had not seen her naked in a long time. Daenerys’ body had developed quite a bit, since the last time he saw her. The last time he had seen her naked, was when they were still living in exile. Finding a place to bathe was not always easy, so every day, the two of them would walk down to the creek. They would bathe together and Viserys would always wash Daenerys’ hair gently. Daenerys knew he would notice all of her body’s changes. Viserys was excellent at noticing even the smallest of details.

“You have a woman’s body now.” His fingers traced the soft curves of her now naked body. Viserys was standing so close to her, that his silver hair touched her collarbone as he leaned closer to her naked body. That sent shivers down Daenerys' spine and she could feel herself starting to long for his touch. Daenerys could feel her cheeks heat up at the way he looked at her. She could still smell the strong scent of the wine in his breath, but it did not bother her anymore.

Viserys held around her naked waist and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his tunic rubbing against her bare stomach, and she just wanted to rip off his clothes. "You have to be disciplined, sweet sister." Viserys whispered, stepping away from her. Daenerys gulped. At the one hand, she actually felt excited about her punishment. Yet, she was also nervous and scared. Daenerys nodded slowly and looked down at her feet. Viserys sat down on his office chair, and gestured for Daenerys to come closer to him. He patted firmly on his lap, "Come and sit here, Dany." His voice sounded quite friendly now, and not threatening like before. Daenerys obeyed his orders and walked over to where he was sitting.

Gently, she sat down on his lap. As she did so, she could feel heat spreading from between her legs and through her stomach. The fabric of Viserys' breeches rubbed against Daenerys' pale and delicate skin, as she sat down. She could feel Viserys breathing, his hands were placed on her bare hips. "The real question is: what kind of punishment should I give you?" Viserys asked, playing with her hair. Daenerys' heart started racing in her chest, and she was certain he would be able to feel it. "I-i don't know, dear brother." Viserys had a vile smirk on his face, "I think I know what it should be." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickled her ear canal. She longed for him to do something to her, and she could not understand why she felt that way. Usually, she would have been terrified, whenever she recieved punishments from him.

"Lay down on your stomach, sweet sister." Daenerys did as she had been told, and laid down on her stomach, still on his lap. She could feel Viserys' hand on her bare backside. A loud smack filled the office, and afterwards, the stinging pain began to make its appearance. "Now you have woken the dragon!" Viserys hissed at her. "You have done some very, very bad things, Dany. You have disrespected me, you made me look like a fool, you disobeyed me and lastly, you did not listen to me." Viserys kept smacking her, as he said all of those things. Daenerys let out a small whimper, but she tried not to make any noise. "Do you hear me? You have woken the dragon." Daenerys just nodded her head, the burning sensation on her bare backside distracted her. "I-i know i have woken the dragon. I know you have warned me about it multiple times, too." Daenerys' voice was weak, and Viserys could hardly hear what she was saying. Viserys gave her one more smack, this time he smacked her harder. This time, she could really feel his hand on her bare skin. Daenerys let out a small moan. Not a moan of pain, but a moan of pleasure. Viserys gave her a few more smacks, and then he stopped, all of a sudden.

Viserys removed his hand from her backside and turned her around, so she faced him. "Are you enjoying yourself, sweet sister?" Viserys' voice was unusually low. He touched her bare breasts gently, and leaned closer to them. He rested his head on them, and he could feel her heart pumping rapidly in her chest. Daenerys had never been spanked by Viserys before. Sure, there had been a few close calls, but he never actually did it. He had threatened to smack her many times, though.

Daenerys nodded her head, looking at her brother towering over her, "I am. You better punish me some more." Daenerys whispered boldly. Viserys' eyes widened at her comment, "Punishment is not meant to be enjoyable, sweet sister." His fingers traced her chin, which forced her to look up at him. After a few moments of silence, Viserys' fingers began to slowly undo his tunic. Daenerys could feel her heart sitting in her throat. It felt like she was in some kind of dream. Was this really happening? Oh, indeed it was.

Viserys threw his tunic down on the floor, his toned stomach was now visible to Daenerys. His silver hair was still as messy as before, but it only made him look even more attractive. His Valyrian features made him look some kind of God. She just wanted him to do all sorts of things to her, she did not care what he did to her, he just wanted him to touch her.

"Sweet sister, I am now going to show you, what happens when you wake the dragon." Viserys' lilac eyes had turned a darker shade of purple, and Daenerys found herself getting hypnotized by them.


	37. The Dragon Breathes Hot Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of "Waking The Dragon".  
Viserys shows Daenerys, what will happen whenever she wakes the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
Might be kind of dub-con, I am not sure, since Daenerys wants to do it with Viserys. It is not against her will.  
Graphic descriptions of nudity, sex and punishment.  
If this is not your cup of tea, do not read it!

"Get off, sweet sister." Viserys commanded Daenerys, nodding towards his lap. Slowly, Daenerys lifted herself off of his lap, feeling the sudden cold air hit her bare skin as she did so. She could no longer feel the warmth coming from his body, since she had removed herself from the source, where the lovely warmth came from. Once Daenerys stood beside his chair, Viserys got up from his chair and picked up his tunic, which was still lying on the floor in the massive pile of clothes. "We better go somewhere else. I think my chamber will be a better option." He whispered, as he gave her ear a gentle kiss. Daenerys was not entirely sure, what her brother meant by that, but she just nodded her head. "Put on your clothes again, Dany." Daenerys obeyed his orders, although a little piece of her was actually sad that she had to put on her clothes. The young prince opened the door, which lead into the office.

The young man looked down both of the sides of the long and narrow hallway, before sprinting out in the hallway. Daenerys follwed him, and they both ran inside of his chamber. Viserys closed the door as fast as he could. Viserys threw his tunic to the floor. They were now inside of Viserys' sleepingchamber. It was a quite big chamber, with a big bed, a dresser, a desk and a chair. It was a quite beautiful room, and Daenerys found herself getting amazed by the chamber's beauty. She had never been inside of Viserys' chamber before. Or, that was not completely true. She had been there once, in the middle of the night. Daenerys had a bad nightmare, so she walked inside of her brother's room. Luckily, Viserys was in a good mood that night and he actually wanted to comfort his terrified sister.

"I thought we were not supposed to run inside of the Magister's manse." Daenerys muttered to herself quietly, hoping her older brother would not hear that. Viserys eyed her and pursed his lips, "Excuse me, are you telling _me_ what to do, sweet sister? I am the dragon, and nobody tells me what to do." His voice was low, yet slightly aggressive. The girl could feel the nervousity build up inside of her chest. Daenerys quickly shook her head, "No, of course not, dear brother." Viserys nodded his head, "Good. I am the one who makes the rules here, dear Dany. Do not question my abilities or my rules." He told her, pretty harshly.

Daenerys just nodded her head, "I will not do such a thing, dear brother." Viserys nodded his head approvingly. His hands began undo her dress once again, and this time, he just threw it to the ground. He slid down her small clothes, revealing all of her delicious and delicate skin. Viserys crouched down and planted kisses and small hickeys on her bare abdomen. Daenerys could feel his hair brush lightly against her exposed abdomen, and she let out a small moan, closing her eyes. "Are you enjoying yourself again, Dany?" She could feel Viserys' voice vibrate against the sensitive skin of her stomach. The young girl nodded slightly. She knew she was not supposed to enjoy this. It was her punishment, afterall. It was meant to be some kind of rough punishment.

Viserys began to make his kisses more rough, and it was quite painful. The silver-haired girl could feel Viserys teeth on her delicate skin. It hurt, but secretly, she enjoyed every second of it. She held a tight grip around Viserys' head, arched her back and started playing with his hair. After he had left kisses and small hickeys all over her body, Viserys got up from the floor. "Punishment is not meant to be enjoyable, is it, Dany?" Viserys whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear canal. His long, slim fingers began to touch her breasts, and after a while, they travelled down her stomach. Daenerys shook her head, "It is not meant to be enjoyable." She stated, feeling the heat within her body flow through her veins.

He took a few steps back, and smirked at Daenerys as he approached her, "My dear sister, I am going to show you, what it truly means to wake the dragon. Since you have clearly not learned your lesson last time, I am afraid I have to be more rough." His lilac eyes had a naughty glimmer in them, as he looked her up and down once again. His eyes were still that dark shade of purple, indicating that he was still angry and aggressive. Daenerys could feel the heat inside of her lower stomach, burning. It was not uncomfortable, though. In fact, it was a divine feeling, and Daenerys could feel herself craving more of his delicious touch. Yet, she was also nervous and a little scared.

The naked girl stood beside him, and watched his every move. His bare, toned stomach made Daenerys weak in the knees. His shoulder-lenght silver-hair just barely touched the upper part of his chest, and Daenerys found herself biting her lip every single time she looked at his bare torso. Viserys crouched down and began to undo his boots. One by one, he kicked them off of his feet. After that, Viserys started undoing his breeches and let them pool at his feet. Soon enough, all of their clothes had turned into one big pile of clothes, lying in the middle of the floor. Lastly, Viserys slid down his small clothes and added it to the pile of clothes.

Viserys looked up at Daenerys, smirking. He could not get enough of her wonderful body, he simply craved it. He began to caress her soft curves and breasts. He pulled Daenerys by her arm, and threw her into his bed. At first, Daenerys was quite shocked about what Viserys had just done. Daenerys had never been intimate with anyone, so this would be her very first time. Her heart was beating rapidly, as Viserys laid ontop of her, holding her down with his two arms, one on each side of her shoulders. The dragon prince smirked down at her. The predator had finally caught his prey, and she was lying in between his two arms. The Gods knew that he would never really let her go.

Her silver-hair was spread out all over the pillow, "Sweet sister, I have warned you about never waking the dragon. Unfortunately, you did." He whispered, leaning closer to her. They now laid chest-to-chest and the skin contact alone almost gave Daenerys troubles breathing. She glanced at Viserys' naked body, and it was way more beautiful than she had ever imagined it to be. He had some very muscular thighs, since he had been riding around alot. His arms looked so strong and Daenerys could see his muscles. Daenerys was almost certain, that Viserys would be capable of killing a man with his bare hands, if he truly wanted to. His luscious silver-hair and toned upper body, created a havoc inside of Daenerys' mind. In an amazingly, good way. He truly looked like a God, there was no denying it. He had trapped her. The thought of it scared her, but hell, it excited her at the same time.

The heat inside of her had exploded, and the skin-to-skin contact made her want to have his whole body for herself, and she wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of her lungs. It felt as if the heat inside of her body furiously wanted to get out of her. It felt like he had started a wildfire inside of her lower stomach. A fire that would never burn out.

Daenerys did not want to share him with anyone. "Show me what happens, when I wake the dragon." Daenerys challenged him, caressing his cheek. Viserys' dark, lilac eyes stared down at her, "Oh, indeed I will, sweet sister." Daenerys could feel how rough some of his movements were, yet he was gentle with her at the same time. How could someone be so cruel and sweet at the same time? Viserys was and had always been a great mystery. Viserys caressed Daenerys' cheek and looked down at her, "I am going to claim your maidenhead, sweet sister. You are mine." He murmured in her ear, kissing her hair. "You will bleed a little, sweet sister." Viserys informed her, his body began to rub against hers.

Daenerys let out a moan, "Please, Viserys, take my maidenhead." She whispered, her fingers tracing his chest. Viserys went lower down on her body and began to leave tiny hickeys on the sensitive and delicate areas of Daenerys' body. Daenerys held onto the sheet, feeling pain going through her body. She tightened her grip around the sheet, her knuckles turning white. Pangs of pain shot right through her at a very fast pace. However, it was not uncomfortable at all. Viserys moved his mouth closer to her exposed abdomen and began to create hickeys there too. When Daenerys let out a small whimper of pain, Viserys looked up at her, a satisfied look on his face, "I am giving you small love bites, sweetest Dany. Also, remember that punishment is not meant to be enjoyable." Daenerys did not say anything. She did not tell him, that she did not view this as some kind of punishment. Not at all. In fact, she longed for more, and she was secretly enjoying it. Yet, it still hurt pretty much.

Daenerys was torn between loving the things he did to her, and being in alot of pain. Daenerys was still nervous about what was going to happen next. She knew her brother too well: the hickeys he was giving her, was definietly not the last thing he was going to do to her. That very thought caused another havoc inside of her mind. Excitement, lust and fright filled her mind at the same time. Viserys was like a big, rough dragon, teaching his sister some discipline. Viserys gave her a kiss between her legs, his lips were wet and warm as they touched Daenerys' wet core. Viserys gave her a small smack on her inner thighs, which caused Daenerys to let out a gasp. "That was unexpected, wasn't it, sweet sister?" Viserys sounded so evil as he said that, his eyes still showed aggression and some kind of cruelty.

Viserys repositioned himself on top of Daenerys' small body, reaching down to touch her sensitive and private area. "My dear, sweet sister. You grow more and more beautiful every day. Too bad i have to punish you. I am going to give you a punishment that you will never forget, though." Viserys had a frown on his face as he glanced down at Daenerys. His long fingers brushed against her sex, Daenerys began to moan as she felt his touch. Viserys felt the wetness between her legs, and smirked "I think you are ready for me, sweet sister. So wet for me already. You truly are a good dragon princess." Daenerys could feel Viserys' penis between her legs, waiting to enter her.

"You should not have woken the dragon, sweet sister. It is going to have consequences." Viserys let out a small growl, entering her. He gave her mouth some rough kisses. Both of their naked, sweaty bodies clashed together and everything was so warm. A weird kind of pain spread through her body, especially in her lower region. Daenerys let out a small whimper, but Viserys kept going. Deep down, Daenerys was so happy he kept going, even though it hurt quite a bit. Daenerys let out a small scream. A scream of pleasure and pain.

Viserys began to caress her hair, still inside of her, "Does it hurt, sweet sister?" He asked her, his voice was as calm as ever. Daenerys nodded her head slightly. Viserys sent her a wicked smirk, and leaned closer to her. She could feel his silver-hair brush against her bare chest, "That is what you get for disrespecting me, Dany." His voice was hoarse, and her whole body vibrated just listening to it. Daenerys could feel his strong thighs tightening around her lower stomach, as he began to pump harder.

Daenerys' hand tightened around the sheet, and she closed her eyes. Despite it being quite painful, Daenerys actually loved this. She loved the feeling of Viserys inside of her. After a while, Viserys removed himself from her, and looked down between her legs. Smirking, he looked up at her, "I claimed your maidenhead, Dany." The silver-haired man nodded towards the sheets. Daenerys looked down, and saw blood staining the sheets beneath her and her inner thighs.

The stain on Viserys’ white sheets was pretty big, and the smears of blood on the girl’s inner thighs were leaking further down on the blanket. Crimson red blood surrounded her. That was atleast what it felt like. Her abdomen was still sore, but in a good way. “I-i am bleeding!” Daenerys exclaimed, feeling rather terrified. Viserys rolled his eyes, at his younger sister’s foolishness.

“Do you never listen to me, girl? I had told you that you would bleed a little.” He snapped at her, laying down beside her on the soft bed. Viserys caressed her soft cheeks, “You are so beautiful, Dany.” Viserys’ lilac eyes had turned a few shades lighter now, but there was still some darkness left in them. His Valyrian features were incredibly visible in that moment, and Daenerys bit her lip as she looked at his beautiful bone structure. Daenerys put her head on Viserys’ bare chest, trying to ignore the blood leaking between her legs.

Viserys held a protective grip around her naked body, feeling her hair on his bare chest. “_That is what happens when you wake the dragon.”_ Viserys whispered in her ear. The feeling of her bare, warm flesh against his, gave him a divine feeling of victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is alright! Take care of yourselves, especially right now!


	38. The Bitter-Sweet Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys gives Daenerys one last bath.

Daenerys was staring. Staring out at the sun's rays, which were reflecting themselves in the enormous sea before her. Daenerys could hear some seagulls chirping in the distance. She looked out in the horizon, her whole body was stiff, her face emotionless. Daenerys was getting married to Khal Drogo. Just by thinking about it, she could feel panic and anxiety build up inside of her. The thought about marrying a complete stranger almost made Daenerys feel sick to her stomach. 

Growing up, she had always thought she would get to marry Viserys, once she came of age. One day, Daenerys had snuck around the Magister's manse. She could hear Viserys and Illyrio speaking inside of Illyrio's office. Daenerys suddenly found herself getting curious, about what the two men were talking about. Being the curious being she truly was, she stood outside of the door, which lead into Illyrio's office. At first, the young girl could not hear any words, just some odd noises. Gingerly, she moved her ear even closer to the door, almost leaning against it. She then heard Ilyrio and Viserys talking about some kind of Khal, and how she was to get wed off to him soon. Daenerys was shocked to her core.

Viserys had not told her _anything_ about this. Was Viserys really going to marry her off to a stranger? A man he had not even met himself? No, Viserys would never do that... Daenerys' heart was beating pumping in her chest, as she dared herself to continue listening to their conversation. The Magister began to talk about the Khal named Khal Drogo. Even though Daenerys felt anxious, and lightheaded, she still continued to listen. It was as if she could not move her body away from the door, completely frozen in her spot. 

When the Magister began to describe Khal Drogo to Viserys, it did not exactly soothe her worried mind. Quite the opposite, actually. The small, fat man had described the Khal as a huge Warlord, literally. The man had big muscles and he was tall. He was a very strong man, and he could kill a person, using his own bare hands. Khal Drogo had never been defeated in combat, never. When Daenerys heard those descriptions, she immediately pictured some kind of inhumane monster, who just wanted to hurt her, right after their wedding-ceremony. She could not hear Viserys saying anything, perhaps he just nodded at the Magister's very detailed descriptions. Deep down, Daenerys had hoped to hear her brother protest against her getting married to the Warlord.

Daenerys was no fool, and she knew what was going to happen, after all of the guests had left the ceremony. That was the part which scared her the most, and after hearing how huge and rough he was, her fear for the bedding-ceremony had not been reduced at all. In fact, the small girl grew more and more frightened each passing second. Daenerys knew she had to carry the Warlord's babes inside of her stomach, and it made her want to cry her heart out.

At first, Viserys had rejected Illyrio's suggestion of getting his sister to wed the great Khal Drogo. In fact, he had actually gotten slighty pissed at the Magister for even suggestion such nonsense. Daenerys belonged to him, after all. Viserys was the one who had raised her for her whole life. 

Viserys had despised the thought about his sweet, little sister getting married to an enormous warlord of a savage. However, after a while, Viserys started to realize that marrying Daenerys off to Khal Drogo, was probably his last and only chance to reclaim his throne and crown. However, Viserys already despised the Khal very much. Even though he had yet to meet him, he knew he would not like him.

Under normal circumstances, Viserys would never have approved of him. Daenerys was simply too good for a savage like him. Viserys clenched his fist every single time he thought about his sister living amongst savages. It made him want to scream and yell at someone. Daenerys was a Targaryen, and Viserys himself was a Targaryen, too. They were the last Targaryens, and they should had carried on the pure bloodline, created small, beautiful and pureblooded children. They should had been married, living in a castle together, and they should had carried on the pure Targaryen bloodline, since they were the only Targaryen's left to do it. It made Viserys angry, and the thought of giving his sister away to that savage, had indeed kept him awake most nights lately. 

"Sweet sister, your bath is ready." Viserys broke the silence as he walked inside of the grand bathing chamber, where his little sister was waiting for her bath. The whole bathing chamber was covered in steam, as the scalding hot water was poured into the big bathtub. Daenerys could hear her brother's footsteps approaching her from behind. The silver-haired girl turned around and faced Viserys. Viserys gave her a smile, his lilac eyes widened as he saw her, "There she is, my sweet sister." He stroke her cheek gently, and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

His shoulderlenght silver-hair shone in the sun as he approached the open window, where Daenerys had been standing, "Such lovely weather it is today." He mumbled, turning around to face his sister. Even though he smiled at her, Daenerys could tell that he was hurting, deep down. "My dear sister, are you ready for your wedding?" The Targaryen prince asked her, putting his hands on her bare shoulders. Daenerys sighed and looked down at her feet, "I do not know." She mumbled, her tears threatening to spill. She did not want to cry infront of Viserys, knowing he would most likely scold her for acting childish or something like that. However, oddly enough, that was not the case today.

Viserys put a gentle finger under her chin, "Of course you are not ready for it. I do not blame you, sweet Dany. Even I do not know how you should prepare yourself, for marrying a savage." He told her, a dark chuckle followed his slightly bitter words. Daenerys' body was still rather stiff as she looked into her brother's eyes, letting out a small sigh. "You will not leave me, will you?" Daenerys asked him, her eyes slightly watery. Viserys laughed, "Of course I will not leave you, sweet sister. That would be very irresponsible of me to do. A man like Drogo can hurt a small girl like you very much." Daenerys shivered as Viserys put both of his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. His warm hands on her bare flesh sent shivers down her spine. 

"Promise me you will not slouch as you do now, sweet sister. We do not want to upset the Khal, now do we?" Viserys murmured, as Daenerys straightened her posture. "No, dear brother." She answered, her voice quiet and small. Viserys gave her a sly smile, "Good girl, Dany. Now, allow me to do one final thing." Viserys' long fingers began to undo her silky dress. Daenerys' heart started beating faster as she realized what Viserys was about to do. "W-what are you doing?" She asked him quietly, looking him in the eyes. Viserys' eyes had a mischievous glimmer in his eye, "Soon you will be wed off to that savage, Dany. You will always belong to me, though. I will give you one last bath." Viserys kissed her lips gently, and began stroking her long hair. When Daenerys heard that, she could feel a kind of warm feeling spreading through her whole body, starting from between her legs. Soon enough, Daenerys could feel the fabric of her silky dress slide down her body. Viserys pulled down her dress completely, and watched as her dress pooled at her feet. Daenerys was completely naked infront of him now. The girl could feel, how the warm breeze from the open window hit her bare backside. 

Excitement filled her mind, as Viserys placed his hands on her bare flesh. His hands squeezed her small breasts. Viserys inspected them for a little while, looking admiringly down at them whilst holding then in a firm grip. "You have lovely breasts, sweet Dany. You have a woman's body now." Viserys told her, smiling like a mad-man. Daenerys glanced up at her brother, his warm touch soothed her and her muscles began to relax entirely. Viserys crouched down and kissed her bare breasts, feeling her warm skin rubbing against his lips. Daenerys held a tight grip around Viserys' silver hair, feeling how it slowly brushed against her bare skin whilst he was kissing her breasts. Daenerys' could feel Viserys' warm and wet tongue gently licking her breast before giving it a final kiss. From where the young Targaryen girl was standing, she could see Viserys' sharp jawline and his intense lilac eyes. The typical Valyrian features, which she herself possessed, too. 

Daenerys had never felt so warm inside, and it felt as if everything was bubbling inside of her abdomen. An inner itch started to appear within her, and she wanted nothing more than to just scratch it. Her brother's pale hands soon travelled further down her exposed body. Daenerys let out a small moan as Viserys' hands approached her lower region. The young man caressed her lower stomach and her inner thighs, all of her incredibly sensitive spots. Somehow, Viserys knew that. It was like Viserys could read her thoughts, "I know you better than you know yourself, sweet sister. I want to feel all of you." Viserys whispered as he winked at her, his fingertips traced her inner thighs, which made her shiver.

Daenerys closed her eyes, feeling pleasure streaming through her veins. Viserys smirked up at her, placing his soft lips on her exposed abdomen, "Sweet sister, your skin is so soft. Just like I imagined it to be." Viserys told her huskily, holding around her naked waist. He began to give her small kisses up and down her abdomen, and soon enough her delicate skin had turned wet, from Viserys' intense, constant and wet kisses.

Viserys began to kiss her just above her navel. Daenerys was incredibly sensitive in that particular spot, and when she felt Viserys' warm lips just above her navel, it made Daenerys shiver even more. Viserys noticed how the young girl's body began to vibrate. Viserys removed his lips, and smirked up at her, "Are you shaking for me, sweet sister?" Viserys got up from the floor and caressed her cheek with a gentle finger. Daenerys nodded her head, whimpering out in pleasure and longing for Viserys. 

Viserys leaned closer to her ear, "I think it is time for you to bathe now, sweet Dany." He whispered in her ear, in a raspy voice. The scalding hot water had now cooled off a tiny bit, and Daenerys looked down at the bathtub standing next to her. Viserys gently pushed her in the direction of it, "Let me help you." He said, taking her hand into his. He helped her getting inside of the bathub. The girl was now submerged by hot water, her nostrils filled with the smell of the essential oils used in the water. Surprisingly, Viserys began to undress himself, too. He removed his boots, tunic, shirt and breeches. Soon enough, he was as naked as his nameday. Daenerys looked at Viserys' body, every single inch of it. Daenerys could feel herself getting wet again, and not because of the water she was lying in. Viserys had strong arms, a toned stomach and his legs looked muscular. His torso was so inviting and hot, Daenerys just wanted to wrap both of her arms around his naked skin.

Viserys approached the bathtub, a teasing smirk covered his entire face as he entered the tub. Daenerys had not expected him to join her, but it was a lovely surprise. Once Viserys had placed himself in the tub, he glanced over at Daenerys, looking down at her breasts. "Let me wash you, Dany." He murmured, moving around in the water, causing it to overflow slightly. "Come, sweet sister, sit here." Viserys pointed between his legs, gesturing for Daenerys to come and sit. Daenerys moved over to him and sat between his legs. She could feel his bare flesh rub against her back, and the skin-to-skin contact alone made her want to scream with pleasure. 

Viserys began to clean her back with a white rag. His strokes were gentle, yet firm. Daenerys could feel the warm water running down her back, "Please keep going." She murmured, closing her eyes. Viserys smiled to himself, "Turn around, sweet sister." Daenerys did as she was told, and she turned around. Now she was facing him. _All_ of him. “I will wash your hair, when I am doing cleaning your body, sweet Dany.” The young man muttered. Viserys brought the rag closer to her breasts and began to clean them. His strokes were a bit harder this time, but Daenerys did not mind at all. Being washed by Viserys reminded her of all of the times Viserys had had to give her a bath, even while they were on the run. No matter how stressed Viserys were, he always had time to give Daenerys a bath. He would clean her and wash her hair, which would make her forget about their current situation for a little while.

Viserys kept cleaning her body, inspecting every inch of her body as he did so. His hands travelled down her breasts, and down to her waist and inner thighs. Viserys looked down in the water between her legs, “You sure have developed a lot over the years, sweet sister. You are now a young woman.” He touched every part of her body he wanted, and his touch drove Daenerys mad. It was divine, and she longed for him and his gentle/rough touch.

Viserys moved closer to her, holding around her naked body, pulling her in for a tight embrace. Daenerys could feel Viserys’ toned stomach rubbing against hers, as they hugged eachother tight. Viserys’ voice made her whole body vibrate, and Daenerys could not control her movements. Viserys bit her earlope gently, “_You will always be mine, Dany. No matter what.”_


	39. A Song Of Lust And Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys and Daenerys keep eachother warm in the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is 16 here. They are married in this one.   
Warnings: descriptions of nudity.

Viserys could feel Daenerys' heartbeat against his naked body. The two of them were sleeping together, naked. They had been sleeping together, ever since the day they got married. Although, Viserys could remember sleeping with Daenerys many times before their wedding, even though it was against the rules. The memory of sleeping with Daenerys, the feeling of her bare body leaning against his, was clear as day. Viserys was sure he would never forget it, and he did not want to forget it either.

It had all started right after Daenerys had started bleeding. Since Daenerys and him had a very close relationship, Daenerys had run inside of his chamber and told him that she had started bleeding. The girl was terrified, obviously, but Viserys tried his best to comfort her. The girl had not needed to say much. When his gaze landed on the giant bloodstain on her nightgown, then he knew what had happened. He rubbed her back, spending a good twenty minutes reassuring her that she was not dying. After he had comforted her, he smiled in secret. That meant they were going to get married soon. 

That same night, Viserys had invited Daenerys to sleep in his chamber, if she wished to do so. A part of him was pretty sure that Daenerys would turn down his invitation, but he hoped she would not. She was now old enough to be wed, and therefore she was also old enough to sleep in another man's sleepingchamber. If course, Viserys had been waiting for this day for a very long time. He had always told Daenerys stories about their anchestors and their incesteous relationships. Perhaps, the two of them were going to turn into one of the stories Viserys used to tell her. He could still recall her sitting down and listening to him, clearly in awe of the old tales. 

However, Daenerys quickly agreed to sleep in his chamber with him. Viserys felt ecstatic to say the least, when Daenerys agreed to his offer. Daenerys she was still pretty scared after what had just happened to her, so sleeping with her older brother actually calmed her down a bit, even though he could be aggressive and unpredictable at times. Her stomach was hurting very much, and she was close to crying all of the time, so having Viserys to rub her stomach for her as she was trying to sleep, was actually a good idea. It relieved the pain alot. Feeling Viserys' warm hands on her bare stomach felt amazing. Viserys did not even care, if she leaked blood on his sheets, he just wanted his little sister to feel better. Of course Viserys had helped her finding a cloth for her to stuff in her small clothes, but even he knew there was a slight possibility that it might leak a bit anyway. Ever since then, the two of them had started sleeping together every day.

Viserys could see Daenerys sleeping peacefully in his arms. The young Targaryen prince could feel his sister-wife's bare body, as he wrapped his arms around her. Viserys loved watching Daenerys sleeping. He had always thought she looked so beautiful and innocent, just like a small angel sleeping next to him. Viserys looked at her closed eyes, and smiled to himself. He just wanted to take of her so badly, and he could suddenly not fight the urge to touch her angelic face anymore.

Careful not to wake her up, Viserys stroke her cheek gently. Her cheeks were so pale and soft. He could feel the delicate skin beneath his hands as he stroke her cheek one more time. "You are so beautiful, sweet sister. Even for a Targaryen." He whispered to himself, removing a strand of her silver-hair away from her face. Viserys pulled their shared blanket over Daenerys' naked body. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, before lying down next to her, admiring her as she slept. It seemed to have become one of Viserys' secret hobbies.

It was very early in the morning, dawn had yet to come. Viserys and Daenerys' sleepingchamber was still rather dark, but Viserys still managed to get a good look at his sister-wife, while she was sleeping heavily in his bare arms. Suddenly, Daenerys' eyes began to flutter slightly. Since the chamber was still dark, her eyes did not need much time to adjust themselves to the light. After awhile, her lilac eyes were visible once again, and they looked right up at Viserys. The first thing Daenerys noticed was Viserys' slightly messy, silver hair. Daenerys had always loved the way Viserys' hair always looked good, even when it was messy, after a whole night of sleeping. Viserys frowned a bit, worried that it was his fault that she woke up from her deep slumber. 

Viserys smiled at Daenerys, "Goodmorning, my dear. I apologize if I woke you up." Viserys said, in his low, raspy morning-voice. He moved closer to her, and gave her a kiss on her lips. Immediately, a smile spread across Daenerys' face as she stretched her whole body, not even covering up her nakedness. The blanket fell off of her, and Viserys could now see her bare breasts as she stretched her body. Viserys did his best not to look too much at her, but Seven Hells, was it hard? 

The way the light slowly began to shine through the curtains, and down on Daenerys' delicate body, made Viserys want to give her endless kisses all over her body. He wanted to feel _every_ inch of her, whilst feeling the sun's rays warming both of their naked bodies up. Better yet, Viserys would love to show his sister exactly, what a real dragon is capable of doing. He would treat her as if she was his small, helpless prey and he was the great, powerful dragon. Viserys could not get the very thought out of his head, and it somehow frustrated him, alot. Yet, he longed for it to happen. Oh he longed for it. He lusted for it. Getting to touch Daenerys _everywhere_. 

Viserys looked at Daenerys' exposed stomach as she stretched her entire body in the opposite direction of him. Viserys could feel the adrenaline shoot through his veins. Daenerys gently touched her small, perky breasts, thinking Viserys was not watching her. "_What a foolish girl she really is. How naive can this girl be?_" Viserys thought to himself, frowning slightly. Yet, if she had not been a fool, he would not have had the priviledge to watch her stretch out her naked body like that. She was a fool, but she was his fool. Viserys watched as her long, silver-hair sway in the slight breeze coming from the open door. The view of Daenerys exposed abdomen tempted Viserys. Touching all of her sensitive spots had never been more tempting until now. Daenerys looked so incredibly inviting, and she did not even know it. She did not realize just how much of a havoc she and her naked body created inside of Viserys' brain and mind. The soft light shining through the thin curtains lit up Daenerys' face, adding an almost golden glow to her pale cheeks. 

Once Daenerys had finished stretching, she turned around to face Viserys again, "What a lovely way to wake up. You did not wake me up, Viserys." She smiled at him, and gave him a kiss too. "Did you sleep well, my love?" Viserys' hand rubbed Daenerys' bare back soothingly, "I did, did you, dear brother?" Daenerys asked him. Gods, she could sound so innocent sometimes. For some reason, that really turned Viserys on. 

He nodded his head, his silver-hair falling down in his eyes, "I did, sweet sister. Thank you for asking." He murmured, his hand now travelling further down Daenerys' back, almost touching her bare backside. Daenerys let out a small moan as Viserys squeezed Daenerys' bare backside, "I love all of you, Dany." He whispered in her ear, a teasing grin appeared on his face. Daenerys kissed his neck, "I am all yours." She panted slightly, feeling her heart starting to pump faster. "You are getting it all tonight, Dany." Viserys whispered, smirking at her. Daenerys moaned, "Why not now?" She whined, even though she knew Viserys hated whenever she whined. For a moment, Viserys' facial expression looked quite aggressive, but luckily he began to smile slightly after a moment or two.

Viserys looked at her, and placed a hand on her bare thigh, his slender fingers slowly travelled further up her thigh. "Sweet sister, do you want to go to the lake with me this morning? To swim?" He asked her, smirking. Daenerys raised an eyebrow at him, "But brother, isn't it too cold? It is in the middle of the winter." Daenerys reasoned, frowning a bit. Viserys sighed softly, "We just have to make sure that we keep eachother warm, Dany." Viserys replied huskily, mischief in his eyes. Daenerys could feel her heart pumping in her chest, listening to her brother's words. Viserys' fingers traced his little sister's inner thighs, giving them a small squeeze in the process. He enjoyed this. He enjoyed being the one in charge, the dominating one.

Daenerys could feel the excitement building up inside of her body, and the heat began to spread from her naked abdomen and out in the rest of her body. The girl nodded her head slowly, "I would love to, Viserys." She smirked at him, as Viserys ran a hand through her long, now messy hair, "I am pleased to hear that, Dany. Let us get dressed, then we can go bathe before breaking our fast." Viserys suggested as he got up from their soft and warm bed. Daenerys watched as Viserys walked over to his dresser, completely naked. His perfect bare backside was turned towards her, and she found herself biting her lip in order not to make any foul comments. Or, any comments Viserys would find to be too inappropriate for his taste. Daenerys wanted nothing more, than to run over to Viserys, rub her naked body against his naked body, and start kissing him in a rough manner. She wanted to feel his naked flesh rubbing against her naked flesh. She wanted to run her fingers over his muscular body and get a closer look at his delicate, perfect and pale skin.

The bed suddenly felt very cold and empty without her brother in it, so Daenerys got up aswell. Feeling the cold stone floor underneath her bare feet, Daenerys let out a small squeak. Viserys heard it, and jerked his head towards his squeaking sister, "Is my little Dany cold? I will warm you, later on." He reassured her as a sly smile spread across his thin lips. His lilac eyes looked oddly calm for a change. Yet, the aggression, which Daenerys had seen inside of those lilac orbs so many times before, had been replaced with lust and excitement. 

Viserys had already found some clothes to wear, but for some reason Daenerys could not figure out what to wear. It was cold outside, so it had to be long-sleeved. Viserys stood infront of her. He had already put on his tunic, belt, shirt, boots, breeches and his cape. To Daenerys' dismay, she could hardly see any of his bare skin any longer. He was all covered up. "Let me help you find a dress, sweet sister." Viserys went through her closet, and picked out a long-sleeved black and red dress for her to wear. Daenerys smiled, "Thank you so much, dear brother." She began to put on her dress, and she could feel Viserys' eyes resting on her the entire time. Soon enough, her entire body was now covered in fabric from top to toe. Much to Viserys' dismay. 

"Sweet sister, it is freezing cold outside. You better wear this. I do not want you to get sick." Viserys told her, putting a cloak on her from behind. Daenerys looked down at herself, then she glanced up at her brother. Viserys was actually concerned for her health? That was odd. "Thank you, Viserys. I am certain that this cloak will keep me warm." The young girl smiled, putting her hand into his.

The sun was slowly but surely breaking through the dark clouds hanging above Daenerys and Viserys, as they were walking through the forest. The birds had not even woken up yet, none of them were chirping. Everything seemed to be very quiet and still, as the two last Targaryens strode across the icy forestfloor. The morning was cold and Daenerys could still see traces of frost on the forestfloor, where she and Viserys were walking. The lake was not that far away from the castle, they just had to walk through the rather dark forest in order to get there. Daenerys could feel her hand getting slightly clammy inside of Viserys' hand as they approached the lake. Daenerys was so excited, yet nervous too. Actually, very nervous. The young girl exhaled. As her warm breath collided with the icy air, it created a small cloud of white smoke infront of her. 

After they had been walking for a few more minutes, the lake was now infront of them, surrounded by trees. Daenerys took a deep breath and looked over at Viserys, as if she was asking him what to do now. Viserys smirked at her, "Here it is, Dany. The lake. _Our_ lake." He whispered, his voice still raspy. Daenerys looked at the mirror-like surface of the conpletely still water. The trees reflected themselves in the water, and Daenerys had never seen anything quite like it before. "But, we have not brought anything with us to wear whilst swimming." Daenerys said suddenly, her face turning into a light frown. Viserys looked at his sister-wife and brushed some of her hair out of her face. His hand rested on her cloak, "Then we can just swim in our nameday-suits." A teasing grin followed his comment. At first, Daenerys had no idea what Viserys meant by "nameday-suit", but when his hands slowly undid her cloak, it clicked in her mind. Viserys removed her cloak, letting it pool at her feet. Then, he undid her dress. 

Daenerys could feel the freezing cold hair hitting her skin as Viserys slid her dress down her legs. She was now completely naked, and voulnerable to the cold. Viserys looked Daenerys up and down as he undid his cape, tunic and shirt. He threw them pieces of clothing to the ground, revealing his strong torso. Daenerys could feel herself gulp, as she saw Viserys standing infront of her, half naked. Viserys them took off his boots and his breeches. Viserys was now standing completely naked before her, too. Both of them approached the lake with great caution, staring down at the water. Daenerys' feet felt so cold, and they were almost numb by now. The frosty grass was not helping. Daenerys looked over at Viserys. His hair rested on his exposed collarbone. Daenerys loved his collarbone as well as his other Valyrian features, such as his lilac eyes and silver hair.

Both of them got into the lake. For the first few seconds, Daenerys could hardly breathe. It felt like her body was getting stabbed by one hundred daggers at once. The water was indeed cold. Not just cold, freezing. Viserys was infront of her, smiling. Then, he dived into the lake, disappearing for a few moments. Daenerys immediately grew concerned, what if Viserys did not make it up again in time? Her heart was pumping in her throat, and when she saw that familar face of his, her face turned into one big smile. Viserys stood up in the lake, revealing all of his muscles. His now wet muscles. His silver-hair was so wet now, it clung to his collarbone.

"Viserys! You scared me! I did not think you would make it out of the water alive! How could you stay under water that long? And it is so cold!" Daenerys stood up in the lake now too, staring at Viserys. He smirked at her, approaching her, "I will always make it. I am the dragon, Daenerys. I am no fool. I can do anything." He whispered, cupping her chin, making her look into his eyes. 

After moments of intense eyecontact, they both sat down in the water, creating tiny waves as they sat down, letting the water submerge them. Daenerys swam closer to Viserys and wrapped her bare legs around Viserys' naked, wet and strong torso. Viserys looked at Daenerys, surprised. However, he was looking pleasantly surprised. Daenerys merely smirked, feeling her bare sex brushing against the top of his naked thigh under the water. When Viserys felt Daenerys moist sex and inner thighs brushing against his thighs, he could not help but let out a small moan. A moan of lust and longing. Daenerys drove him mad, there was no doubt about it. Seven Hells, even just the smell of her body and hair could make Viserys go mad.

Without any warning, in a slightly aggressive manner, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Viseeys digged his fingernails into the delicate skin of Daenerys' back. He could feel her naked, wet breasts brush against his chest. Viserys’ hand reached down, and held a gentle grip around Daenerys’ exposed, wet abdomen. The girl let out a moan, “You know that is my sensitive spot.” She whispered to him, her voice hoarse. The sound of splashing water was one of the only noises, which could be heard. “I know you better than you think, sweet Dany.” 

The skin-to-skin contact made Daenerys _feel_ many different things. Lovely things. She could feel his heartbeat against hers and his muscular body rubbing against her bare, and sensitve stomach. “I will keep you warm, sweet sister." Viserys whispered in her ear, biting her earlope slightly. They could feel how the water surrounding them turned colder, whilst their embrace turned warmer by each passing second.


	40. In A Forest Of Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Viserys just moved into a new house together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Modern AU story.

After months of preperation, Viserys and Daenerys were finally able to move into their new home. Viserys had bought a big house for them, located in the countryside. The idyllic, peaceful location was perfect for Viserys and Daenerys, since they needed some more peace in their lives. So far, their lives had been pretty hectic, so when Viserys first saw the completely islolated house, located right in the middle of the woods, he knew that house was going to be their new home. 

The house was surrounded by trees on both sides, and they had no neighbors, so it was completely peaceful. Nothing or nobody would be able to disturb them. The only sounds they would be able to hear, were a few birds chirping inside of the forest. They were completely by themselves. Viserys loved the idea of being completely isolated inside of a house with Daenerys. He particularly loved the idea of complete silence and time to reflect about everything that had happened to them both, these past few years. The thought of finally getting some privacy and alone-time with his sister, had only made Viserys even more eager to buy that exact house. It was in the middle of nowhere, but Viserys had found the house and location to be incredibly idyllic, and he knew his sister would feel the same way, once she had seen the house. 

They had just recieved the keys for the house today, and Daenerys was so excited to finally furnish the house. "Sweet sister, would you do me the honor of unlocking the door?" Viserys nodded towards the door, as they stood on their porch. Daenerys smiled and grabbed the keys from Viserys' hands. Slowly, she turned the key and the slightly heavy wooden door opened. Daenerys was all smiles, when she saw the livingroom infront of her. It was like a whole new world had just appeared right before them. Viserys put a gentle hand on Daenerys' shoulder as he proudly peeked inside of the light and enormous livingroom. 

"What do you think, sweet sister?" He whispered in her ear, not removing his gaze from the livingroom of their new home. Daenerys was speechless. Their old house had been so small. Even smaller than the livingroom alone. Daenerys looked over at her brother, "H-how did you manage to afford this house?" She asked, suddenly getting a very dry feeling inside of her mouth. Viserys smirked at her question, taking a deep breath before fixing his lilac eyes on her, "Well, sweet sister, there is actually something I have yet to tell you. I got a job promotion at my job. That promotion gave me a large amount of money. You only deserve the best, so I decided that we should get a way bigger house than the previous one." He told her. Daenerys' jaw dropped, and Viserys could not help but chuckle at her reaction. "I hope that is alright." Viserys added, a teasing smirk was plastered to his face. Daenerys looked even more shocked now. In a good way. 

In a swift movement, she threw her arms around him, and held a tight grip around her brother. Throughout Daenerys' childhood, she had never had a proper place to call home. Her and Viserys had moved around alot, mostly due to the lack of job opportunities in the small cities. "Gosh, Viserys! I absolutely love the house already, and I have only seen the livingroom!" The young girl exclaimed, still hugging her brother. Seeing Daenerys being this joyful definietly made his heart melt. Completely. 

The young man rubbed Daenerys' back and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Only the best is good enough for you, Dany." Viserys could feel Daenerys' sweet, little smile against his cheeks, as he moved his head closer to her mouth. Viserys broke their tight embrace, "Now, do you want to see the rest of our new home?" Viserys grinned, stroking Daenerys' hair. Daenerys' eyes widened, "Yes! Oh please, I really want to see the rest of the house!" She exclaimed, giving Viserys' hand a squeeze. Viserys nodded his head, "Alright then. Follow me, sweet sister." Viserys and Daenerys walked inside of the house, closing the door behind them.

They entered the livingroom, and Daenerys began to look around. The livingroom was so empty. However, Daenerys had already started to imagine how all of their furniture would look inside of the house, once they had unboxed everything. It would take some time to unpack everything, since they had so many boxes. If they both unpacked, then it would probably not take that much time.

Viserys watched Daenerys' every move, making sure she liked the house. "How do you like it, sweet Dany?" Viserys' footsteps respounded throughout the enormous livingroom, as he walked closer to Daenerys. The sound of the heel of Viserys' boots touching the tile-floor, suddenly got very loud, as Daenerys got pulled out of her own thoughts and pushed back into reality. Daenerys stopped in her tracks and looked at Viserys, "Viserys... This is perfect!" Viserys smiled, all he wanted was for her to be happy. "I am very happy to hear that you love this house. I thought you would. I was thinking about you, when i bought it." He admitted to her, looking over at the old-fashioned fireplace located in the the middle of the light, yet very empty livingroom. 

"Do you want to see the bathroom, sweet sister?" Daenerys smiled, "Of course, dear brother. I would love to see it." Viserys walked infront of Daenerys, and walked up the stairs. The house had many windows, so the light coming from outside, lit up the whole house. Viserys stopped infront of a door, "Here it is." Viserys smiled, as he opened the door, revealing a huge bathroom. It had a marble sinks, marble bathtub and a porcelean toilet. The bathroom had some grey nuances, which made it look very modern and neatly kept.

Daenerys stepped inside of the bathroom, turning on the light. She noticed the amazingly big mirror hanging on the wall, above the two sinks. Viserys joined her, "It is beautiful, isn't it?" Viserys' long, slender fingers traced the smooth surface of the sinks. Daenerys looked around, even her eyes had a smile in them. "It is truly beautiful, Viserys. You are amazing." Viserys smiled and took her hand into his, "Do you want me to show you the rest of the house?" He asked, giving her forehead a rather wet kiss. Daenerys grinned, "I would love to see the rest of the house! It is our new home." She said, removing a strand of her hair away from her face. Viserys nodded, "Indeed it is, dear sister. I am certain that you will adore the rest of the house, too." They walked down the long hallway. The atomosphere inside of their new home was truly amazing. It was quiet and it seemed like all kinds of stress vanished. Daenerys felt at peace for the first time in a very long time. Viserys stopped outside of another door. 

"This is going to be our new bedroom." He had a small smirk on his face, as his hand touched the doorknob. Daenerys could feel her heart skip a few beats. That was going to be their new bedroom. According to Daenerys, the bedroom was definietly one of the most important rooms in a house. You had to sleep in there, afterall, so it should be a nice and safe place to be. Slowly, Viserys opened the door, and finally, Daenerys was able to peek inside of the room. Her jaw dropped once again. Before her was a huge bedroom, and it had _everything_ you could possibly need. There was a king size bed, which stood in the middle of the room. It had a headboard in all sorts of grey nuances, just like the bathroom's colors. A fluffy, red and black rug covered the wooden floor. Beside the bed stood a couple of nightstands made out of dark wood. A dresser stood by the door. However, it was one of the last things Daenerys noticed. 

As Daenerys stepped inside of the room, she turned around on her heel and looked at Viserys. None of those pieces of furniture belonged to them. It was like Viserys could read her thoughts. He merely smirked, "I hope it is alright, sweet sister. I did go shopping for a few things and I thought that these exact things would fit incredibly well in here." Viserys moved closer to Daenerys, and pushed her long silver-hair away from her shoulders. Back at their old home, they had had to share a very small and cramped bed. It was very old too, and some mold had started growing underneath the mattress as well. It was all they could afford at the time, though. Daenerys did not dare to complain about the bed, fearing that she would make Viserys very angry. Viserys was rather awful whenever his temper got the best of him, so Daenerys tried her best to keep that from happening. 

However, Viserys had complained about their bed multiple times. He had often complained about how the "mattress" was not really a mattress but a huge stone. Atleast he claimed that it felt as if he was sleeping on a large stone every single night, and not a bed. "_I am too good for this bed. You are too, Dany. Sadly, this is all we can afford right now._" He had told her numerous times, slight bitterness staining his words as they left his mouth. It almost turned into some kind of whining. Every night, Viserys had laid in their bed, thinking. Thinking about how he was supposed to take care of not only himself but his sister, too. He could barely afford to feed himself. He could feel the bitterness, the aggression and the guilt wash over him. Most of all, he felt guilty. Guilty about not being able to provide properly for his little sister. Luckily, Viserys found a well-paying job. Now, they had more money in their bankaccount, than they had ever had before.

So, Daenerys was so happy to hear that her brother had gone shopping. He had always had an amazing taste in furniture and styling of houses. "Of course it is alright! I love it, it actually looks comfortable." She chuckled, recalling all of the times they had joked about their old bed being incredibly uncomfortable and hard to sleep on. Viserys chuckled and smiled. He stood behind her, both of his hands resting on her narrow shoulders. Daenerys could feel Viserys' warm breath hit the back of her neck, "I am so pleased that you like it." His smile turned into a smirk. Daenerys knew exactly what he was thinking about. Daenerys did not want to lie: the thought had definietly crossed her mind once or twice.

Viserys showed Daenerys the rest of the house: The smaller bathroom, the guest room, the kitchen and the big garden, which was also a part of the forest. Daenerys and Viserys walked around on their lot, holding hands. They were both so happy. "Gosh, Viserys, I keep on falling in love with this house more and more." Daenerys gushed, looking in the direction of the forest. Viserys grinned, "I knew you would like it out here, Dany. You and I, we are the same." The young man told her. "We have so many boxes to unpack. Perhaps we should get started." Viserys suggested, stopping in his tracks. Daenerys nodded her head, "That is probably a good idea. I don't think we will finish unpacking and furnishing today, though." She admitted, feeling the sun blinding her as they walked back to their house. 

Viserys had already begun to unpack some of his clothes and some of his other belongings. Daenerys was out in the kitchen, placing all of their china and cutlery inside of the many cabinets. It was getting darker outside, and since they were in the middle of the woods, there were no sources of light. Therefore, Viserys had lit plenty of candles, and then he had placed them all around the house. Hopefully, they would provide some light. After he was done unpacking his clothes and placing them neatly inside of the dresser, Viserys could feel the tiredness kick in. Moving into a new house was exhausting. More exhausting than he had imagined it to be. Although he had tried moving many times in his life, the tiredness he felt after unpacking his things still took him by surprise. Viserys decided to go downstairs to see what Daenerys was doing. Perhaps he could help her with something. 

As Viserys made his way down the stairs, he could hear noises coming from the kitchen. He tip-toed to the kitchen, and saw Daenerys. She was in the middle of placing a few bowls inside of a cabinet. She looked so concentrated. Viserys found himself not being able to remove his gaze from her. The way she was just standing there, unpacking. Somehow, Viserys found it to be very sexy. Viserys could not take his eyes away from the clothes she was wearing: she wore a white crop top and a long, black skirt. Viserys was secretly thanking God, for her choosing to wear that kind of clothing.

She had not seen him standing there observing her, yet. Viserys tip-toed closer to her, and stopped once he stood behind her. He wrapped both of his hands around her bare waist, which made her squeal, "Gods! Viserys! You startled me!" She let out a small chuckle, putting down the bowl, which she held in her hand on the table. Viserys held a tight grip around her, and kissed the back of her head, "I am sorry, sweet sister. I did not mean to startle you." He apologized. Daenerys just shook her head, "Do not worry about it at all, Viserys." She told him, turning around to face him. Viserys looked around in the kitchen. Daenerys had already put up the microwave and the electric tea-kettle.

"Is there anything I can help you with out here?" Viserys asked, kissing her lips. Daenerys shook her head, "No, thanks. I am almost done." Viserys smiled, his sister had always been hard-working. "You have done a great job out here, Dany." Viserys praised Daenerys, which made her blush slightly, "Thank you, dear brother. I know how you love the little details." Daenerys wrapped both of her hands around Viserys, giving him a kiss. 

The kiss slowly intensified, and Daenerys could hear Viserys panting. Daenerys smirked, “Is the dragon already exhausted?” She murmured, kissing his lips tenderly. Viserys let out a low and deep growl, “The dragon is never exhausted.” His lilac eyes looked like they were on fire, and his touch got a little more rough. Daenerys could feel Viserys’ teeth biting her lower lip gently, leaving a small mark. 

“Sweet sister, do you want to inaugurate the house properly with me?” Viserys said inbetween the rough kisses, pushing her against the kitchen island, gently. Daenerys moaned, “Right here?” She said barely above a whisper. Viserys’ hand slowly travelled up underneath her crop top. He could feel her bare, warm and soft breasts. The feeling of Viserys’ hand resting on her breasts, made Daenerys moan loudly, holding a tight grip around the edges of the kitchen island behind her, “I think it would be a good way to inaugurate the house, sweet sister.” Daenerys smirked, _“I think so_, too.”


	41. The Price You Gotta Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two of "The Sweet Taste Of Freedom, And The Sour Taste Of Getting Caught".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Descriptions of vomiting.

The whole room stunk of alcohol and puke. Viserys wrinkled his nose in disgust, covering his nose with his sleeve. The young man had not slept all night, since Daenerys had woken him up in the middle of the night, sounding incredibly drunk. Of course, Viserys had no choice but to come and pick her up from the party. The party which Viserys had specifically told her not to attend. As usual, Daenerys had not listened to him and she had disobeyed him. There was definietly going to be consequences once she woke up.

Once they had arrived at home, Viserys had carried her inside of the house since she could hardly walk. Of course, he had removed his shoes before walking inside of the house. He did not want puke all over the floor. Viserys had managed to get her up the stairs, and inside of her room. He had gently put her down on the bed, making sure she would not fall. Then, he began to remove her puke-covered clothing from her body and he put some fresh underwear on her. After that, he just put the blanket over her. He had thought about giving her a shower, but he did not have enough energy to do that. Instead, he just undressed her and put some fresh underwear on her shivering, cold body.

Even though he was incredibly mad at her, he knew it was not a good idea to confront her about it now. He would let her get some sleep first. The girl had even puked on his shoes when he had come to pick her up. The godawful smell of puke and alcohol still clung to Viserys' body, even though he had taken a shower earlier that morning. All morning, he had thought about how he should confront her about this.

Viserys was watching Daenerys sleeping. She smelled very badly. Viserys was certain she would wake up with a horrible hangover. Suddenly, Daenerys groaned and her eyes fluttered slightly. Viserys moved closer to her, his eyes did not leave her once. The silver-haired girl opened her lilac and confused eyes. Her hair covered the entire pillow, and it was incredibly messy. Some puke had even gotten into her hair, making it very sticky and smelly.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the sudden light, her eyes darted around the room until they saw Viserys. Daenerys' eyes widened, and now she felt even more confused. "W-what happened? What are you doing inside of my room?" She said, pulling the blanket closer to her chin. Viserys sighed, "Oh, you are finally awake. Good. I suppose you needed to sleep, after causing so much trouble last night." He said, his voice was rather cold and bitter.

Daenerys sat up in her bed, "What are you talking about, Viserys?" She raised an eyebrow, trying to recall what happened. However, she could not remember anything. Viserys moved closer to her, "You don't remember? You called me, in the middle of the night, ruining my sleep. You slurred very much and you could hardly talk. Apparently, you were at a party, getting very drunk. So, I had to bring you home, _sweet sister."_ He told her, in a passive aggressive manner which frightened Daenerys alot. It sent cold shivers down her spine when she realized she was only wearing her lace underwear. "I did not get any sleep tonight because of you." Viserys added, making her feel even more guilty about her little drunken accident. She looked down at herself, a blush crept up on her cheeks, "But, but how-" Viserys rolled his eyes at her stupid question, "Of course I had to undress you, you fool. You were soaked in your own puke." Viserys said, letting out a deep sigh. Daenerys could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, at the thought of how Viserys had seen her completely naked body. He had even put fresh underwear on her body, whilst she had been unconscious. Daenerys bit her lip thinking about it. However, at the same time she felt oddly humiliated.

Viserys pulled her out of her rather intense thoughts by placing a hand on her bare arm, "And you puked on my shoes, stupid, silly girl." He let out a small growl. When Daenerys heard what she had done, she put her head down in shame. She knew how much Viserys' shoes mattered to him, and how he always spent hours polishing them. Now, they were ruined because of her foolishness and disobedience. "Viserys, I am so sorry." She mumbled, not looking him in his eyes. She did not dare to do that. Viserys sighed and rubbed his temple. "What am I going to do about you?" Viserys asked, getting up from the chair he had been sitting on for hours. Daenerys lowered her head, the embarrassment and guilt washed over her.

"Discipline. Some discipline would be appropriate, I suppose." He answered his own question, pacing the room. "This is going to have consequences, young lady. Did you really think that you would get away with this? That I would not find out?" He asked her, almost spitting the words in her face. Daenerys could feel the lumb in her throat grow bigger and bigger, and watching how Viserys paced the room did certainly not make it any better. She knew it was a bad sign, when her brother began pacing the room. Daenerys' head hurt like hell, and she could hardly swallow her own spit without feeling nauseous. Even looking at Viserys made her eyes and head hurt even more. Everything was too bright. Viserys stopped pacing, and looked at her. He noticed how pale and ill she looked. She put a hand on her forehead. She was suddenly feeling incredibly warm, and she hoped her slightly colder hand could help her cool down a little.

"What is the matter, Dany? Is your hangover that bad?" Viserys asked her, a sly smile danced on his lips. He loved teasing her like that. Daenerys shook her head, her vision suddenly got very blurry, "N-no, I do not have a hangover. I did not have that much to drink." She whispered to him. That was a big lie. Viserys raised an eyebrow, "Not that much to drink? First of all, you should not have _anything_ to drink. Second of all, you did have too much to drink. You could hardly walk or even form any words, Daenerys." He told her. It was very rare that he used her real name, but when he did, he did it because he was mad at her. This was a very bad sign, indeed. "And do not lie to me. I have told you that so many times before. If you do lie to me, there will be consequences." He warned her, crossing his arms over his chest. "You will have to clean and polish my shoes, young lady. That is the least you can do, after causing so much trouble at once." He shook his head, mumbling something Daenerys could not quite hear what was.

Suddenly, Daenerys could not keep the nausea at bay any longer. She began to move around in her bed, nervously. Her movements were rather odd and sudden. It felt like someone was hitting her head with an axe repeatedly. Viserys gave her a weird glance, "Daenerys, what is it? Are you feeling ill?" Daenerys did not have energy to answer that question, and she was sure that she would throw up, if she tried to talk right now. Her vision had gotten even more blurry now and she could hardly see where she was. She rushed out of bed, not even caring about her clothing or lack thereof. Daenerys could feel the cold oaktree floor beneath her feet, as she got out of bed. The cold floor sent shivers down her spine, and it was a very uncomfortable feeling for her, especially right now. She ran through the narrow hallway and into the bathroom. Daenerys hated throwing up and the thought alone could make her incredibly anxious. Her palms and forehead had already turned clammy and wet. Coldsweat was dripping down her thighs and her back. Her black lace bra was already soaked in sweat.

She crouched down before the toilet and opened up the lid. She placed her mouth over the toiletbowl. She could feel the liquid making its way out of her mouth. Daenerys began to empty her stomach into the toiletbowl. The acidic liquid ran out of her mouth and into the toilet. Daenerys could feel tears burning inside of her eyes, as she hugged the toilet tight. Her stomach hurt every single time she threw up, and today was no exception. Daenerys could hear footsteps approaching her very fast. She could feel the presence of someone behind her, as her hair was moved away from her face. It was Viserys. Viserys held her hair for her in one hand, and he used the other hand to rub her back soothingly. Shaking, Daenerys turned around to see her brother sitting behind her, holding her hair in his hands. A part of Daenerys wished that she had just stayed inside of his room. She did not want him to see her like this.

His lilac eyes looked sad and they had some sympathy inside of them. "V-viserys, I am so sorr-" Daenerys could not finish her sentence, before another awful wave of nausea washed over her. Viserys rubbed her back in soothing circles, his cold hands touched her warm, bare and clammy back. "Does it hurt?" Viserys' voice was very soft, almost soothing. Daenerys slowly nodded her head, and let out a small yelp, "It hurts so much, Vis." She sobbed, feeling very voulnerable and weak. Viserys wrapped his arms around her half naked body, and gave her a kiss on her damp cheek, "Just let it all out. You will feel better once you have gotten it out of your system." Viserys told her. He knew how much Daenerys hated throwing up, but sometimes, there was no other option. Daenerys rested her head against the cold porcelean. The feeling of some coolness against her damp cheeks felt oddly nice. 

Viserys continued holding her hair, "Come on, sweet sister, do it. You will feel better once it is done." Viserys tried to encourage her. It was not that easy, though, because Daenerys felt awful and she did certainly not want to throw up. She looked back at him, "Vis, I do not feel well." She cried, holding around her sore stomach. Viserys was starting to get slightly impatient with her. He had just told her, what would make her feel better. Yet, she did not do as he adviced her to do. As always. "That is what happens when you drink alcohol like that." Viserys mumbled, running a hand through his own hair. The smell of her vomit almost made him want to vomit himself. It smelled so acidic. Viserys flushed the toilet, grimacing to himself as he looked down inside of the gross toiletbowl.

Suddenly, Viserys could hear some noises coming from Daenerys. She was throwing up, again. He could hear how the vomit collided with the water inside of the toiletbowl. Viserys made sure to pat her back every once in a while, helping her getting everything out of her system. Daenerys gasped for air, and she panted like crazy. "Why does it hurt so much?" Daenerys cried, holding around the toiletseat. "You are not supposed to drink alcohol, Daenerys. It is pretty toxic for your body. This is what happens when you drink it." He told her as a matter-of-factly. Daenerys let out a sigh, leaning against the toiletseat for some support. "You drink alcohol and you never look like this, the morning after." Daenerys said, her voice sounded very hoarse and weak. Viserys smiled to himself, "That is because I don't drink that much. You drank way too much yesterday." Viserys told her, patting her bare back. Her skin was still clammy.

"I vomited infront of everyone." Daenerys whined, suddenly remembering it all. Viserys rolled his eyes, "Is that all you care about right now, sweet sister? What other people will think about you? That is so adorable." His words dripped with sarcasm as he got up from the cold tile-floor, looking down at his pathetic little sister. Daenerys glanced up at him, "What do you mean?" She asked him, confused again. Viserys put his hands on his hips, "Well, I still haven't found the punishment for you, yet." He told her bluntly, fidgeting with his long fingers. Daenerys raised an eyebrow, "But, you told me I should clean and polish your shoes. Isn't that enough?" She hoped it was, but she knew her brother incredibly well and she knew if he wanted to punish her, he would do it thoroughly and properly.

Viserys had an evil smirk on his face, "You are going to clean and polish my shoes, that is true. However, you have caused so much trouble. So, it is not enough." He stated, circling around her. Daenerys gulped, but at the same time she felt rather excited about this. Viserys looked at her, “Our car needs new windshield wiper fluid and it needs to be washed aswell.” Viserys stated, looking down at Daenerys. “You can do that. I will watch you do it, to make sure that you actually get the job done. I will also decide what you should wear whilst doing it.” Daenerys could feel the butterflies inside of her stomach go crazy.

“That is what you get for disobeying me.” He said, a small growl could be heard. She merely nodded her head and sighed, “And what if I don’t want to do that?” She challenged him. Daenerys recieved a killer glance from her brother in return, “Or else I am afraid I will have to teach you some discipline by spanking you. Naked.” He whispered. Daenerys bit her lip, “_I have been very bad, you should spank me, too._”


	42. The Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of "The Sweet Taste Of Freedom, And The Sour Taste Of Getting Caught."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spanking, punishment, incest and nudity.

_"I have been very bad, you should spank me, too."_ When Viserys first heard Daenerys' words, he was quite shocked to say the least. He was mostly pleasantly surprised, though. That small piece of information could definietly make her punishment way more interesting, than he had originally thought it was going to be. Viserys was not stupid, so of course he was going to take advantage of this situation.

Usually, Daenerys hated getting punished and she certainly never suggested, which kind of punishment he should give her. However, today was different. It seemed like she would even enjoy recieving some kind of punishment. Viserys did not want to make it too enjoyable for her, though, or else it wouldn't really be punishment. He had to get creative. 

Viserys looked at Daenerys, "You have been a very bad girl, indeed." Viserys agreed, starting to pace the bathroom once again. Daenerys sat by the toilet, she was still not feeling well. The coldsweat on her forehead had vanished, but for some reason, the sweat on the rest of her body had not. She had completely forgotten about the clothes she wore, or lack thereof. She did not even care about Viserys seeing her wearing nothing but her underwear. He had been the one who had undressed her. He had also put some fresh underwear on her body last night, too. Daenerys still shivered, whenever she thought about Viserys seeing her completely naked. The mere thought did something to her, which she could not quite understand. It was a nice feeling, however.

Viserys stopped his pacing, standing infront of her, "I should spank you. Hard. You deserve it, Dany. You have disobeyed me so many times today, and it is only early in the morning." Viserys told her, sternly. His intense glare sent shivers down Daenerys' spine. On the one hand, she wanted him to punish her in all the possible ways. However, on the other hand, she was beyond terrified of what he was going to do to her.

After gathering some courage within herself, she gulped, "You should, brother. I have broken all of your rules." She reasoned, biting down on her lip. Viserys nodded his head, "I _will_ spank you, dear sister. You have to learn some discipline. Come here." Viserys instructed, sitting down on the cold tile-floor. Daenerys got up from where she was sitting. The tile-floor stuck to her sweaty naked skin, as she removed her body from the floor. Viserys watched her every move, intensely. He patted his lap for her to sit on. Daenerys hestitated for a moment, "Viserys, what are you doing?" She asked him, looking down at herself. Viserys wore an evil smirk on his face, "You need to learn some discipline, Dany. Come here, do as I say." He snapped at her. Daenerys sighed and sat down on her brother's lap. The fabric of his skinny jeans rubbed against her bare skin. Her skin was wet from all of the sweat, and it stained Viserys' jeans. Viserys held around her half naked body, "So, dear Dany, your punishment consists of a few things: Polishing and cleaning my boots, spanking, washing the car and putting in some fresh windshieldwiper fluid." Viserys whispered, his hands travelled up and down her bare sides. Daenerys groaned, "I don't want to do all of that." She mumbled. Viserys gave her a stern look, "I better get started with the spanking now." He told her, his voice was ice-cold. "Lay down on your stomach." The young man demanded her, pushing her down to rest her body on her stomach.

The feeling of the cold tile-floor hitting her half-naked body made her shiver. The lower part of her body was still lying on Viserys' warm lap. So, half of her body was on the floor and the other half was still resting on Viserys' lap. "We need to remove this." He whispered huskily to her, as she felt his hands unclapsing her bra. Daenerys' heart began to pump in her chest. Then, Viserys removed her bra, "Nice and easy." Viserys murmured as his long fingers slid down Daenerys' underwear, leaving her completely bare. Viserys looked down at Daenerys' divine body. He had only spanked her a few times, and she had been way younger than she was now. She had indeed changed, alot. Viserys' hands traced her soft curves, before stopping at her exposed backside. Daenerys could hear her heart and her blood pumping in her ears, as she laid there, waiting for Viserys' punishment.

"I am going to ask you a few questions, while I spank you. There is only one rule: your answers has to be completely honest, or else you will regret it." He told her, his voice was a tad aggresive. Daenerys nodded her head, "Yes, brother." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the stinging pain. Viserys placed his flat palm on the delicate skin of Daenerys' backside, "Were there any boys at the party?" Viserys asked her in a bitter tone, with slight jealousy coating his words. Daenerys shook her head, "N-no." That was a lie. There had indeed been boys at the party, and she had even talked with them many times throughout the night. Suddenly, a loud _smack_ resounded hroughout the room, and a stinging sensation shot through Daenerys' body, originating from her backside. "That is a lie, Daenerys. I saw plenty of boys when I picked you up last night." Viserys told her, smacking her bare backside again.

Daenerys let out a whimper, the feeling of Viserys' warm hand slapping her delicate skin still lingered, "I am sorry, Viserys." She whispered, the tears stung in her eyes. For some reason, she suddenly felt kind of humiliated lying completely naked on her brother's lap. Viserys let out a small, deep growl, "What did I tell you about lying, Daenerys?" He asked her, with absolutely no emotion left in his voice. Daenerys tried to focus her gaze on one of the tiles, "I should not lie. I should only tell you the truth." She told him, sighing. Viserys nodded, even though Daenerys could not see that, "And how do you think that is working out so far, _sweet sister?"_ He asked her, in a passive-aggressive tone of voice. Daenerys shook her head, "It is not going well at all." She told him. Viserys let a dark chuckle escape his lips, running his hands up and down her bare body. "Do better next time, sweet sister." He told her, secretly enjoying punishing Daenerys. Especially like this. 

"Alright, next question." Viserys exclaimed, in a way too cheerful tone, compared to how mad he had just been at Daenerys. "Why did you drink, when I had told you not consume any alcohol at all?" He questioned, giving her a smack. Daenerys yelped, trying to think of a proper answer to her brother's question. "I-i did not mean to do it, Viserys. It just... It just happened." She told him, her voice slightly shaky. Viserys bent down, his silver-hair brushed over her bare back, "It just... Happened? What an adorable answer, sweet sister. However, I do not believe you. No, I think a boy made you do it. He talked you into it, didn't he?" He asked her, almost spitting out the words as if they tasted foul. 

Daenerys winched, "What? No! Of course not, Viserys!" Daenerys tried, but she just recieved another smack. "Oh yes. A boy bought you alcohol. A bloody boy." Viserys growled, biting hard down on his now bloody lip. Daenerys was kind of shocked. It was true, a boy had bought her some alcohol. How did her brother know that? "Oh, and before you ask me how I know that, do not bother asking. I know everything, Dany. Everything. So don't try to lie to me. I will figure out the truth anyway." He warned her, smirking down at her trembling body. "Remember, sweet sister, this is not supposed to be an enjoyable kind of punishment. Or else it would not really be a punishment, would it?" His lilac eyes had already turned a darker shade of purple now, indicating how angry he truly was. 

"I-i am sorry, Viserys." Daenerys cried out, hoping he would accept her apology. Viserys shook his head, "You better be, sweet sister." Viserys told her, darkly. "Do you know just how much trouble you have caused?" He asked her, smacking her bare behind. He could see the red handprint of his, staining her pale skin. Viserys gave her a few more smacks, "Remember this the next time you get the uncontrollable urge to sneak out." Viserys told her harshly, looking at her body which was wiggling around like a worm in his lap. Daenerys did not say anything, she just took in all of the smacks Viserys had given her. Somehow, it felt good. Despite the pain, it felt kind of nice. 

Daenerys tightened her bare legs around his thighs, as if she was trying to hold on to him. The fabric of his skinny jeans felt hot against her skin, as her legs repeatedly brushed over them. Viserys loved the feeling of his sister's legs brushing against his lap. He smirked to himself, enjoying this way more than he should. She was indeed lucky she could not see his facial expression. Viserys brushed a strand of his silver-hair away from his face, and contiued to focus his furious-purple eyes on her body.

"Now, I think you have recieved enough spanks now, sweet sister. You have to polish and clean my boots now." Daenerys nodded her head, slowly getting up from the floor. She bent down to pick up her underwear.

Viserys smirked evilly at her, and cleared his throat which caused Daenerys to stop what she was doing, "Excuse me, did I tell you to pick up your clothes? No, I did not. You have to polish and clean my boots naked, sweet sister. I will sit beside you and watch. You have to do it right, I don't want you to ruin my shoes even more than you already have." He told her. The thought of doing this task naked actually made Daenerys feel both excited and scared at the same time. She could feel the heat build up inside of her body. She gulped and nodded her head, "Yes, brother." Viserys looked at her naked form as she stood infront of him. Her perky breasts were incredibly visible to him, and he just wanted to touch them. 

Viserys quickly found his shoe-polish, a rag, some water, a polishing rag, his boots and a brush. When Viserys walked inside of the bathroom again, he could see a very naked Daenerys sitting down on the floor, waiting for him. Viserys smiled slyly at her, "Here is everything you will need." He told her, putting down all of the items beside her. Daenerys' eyes darted between Viserys' boots and him. "Viserys... How do I do this?" She asked him, feeling incredibly confused. "I will correct you if you do something wrong. Just try to get the vomit off of my shoes first." He told her, cringing at the godawful smell of her vomit. 

Gingerly, Daenerys grabbed the rag, dipped it in water and began to scrub Viserys' shoes. She cringed when she saw the dried vomit on his boots. Her dried vomit. Viserys watched her closely, making sure she did everything correctly. Viserys could see a mix of water and filth staining Daenerys' bare arms, as she furiously scrubbed his boots clean. God, she actually looked very hot scrubbing his dirty boots completely naked. He could imagine just how filthy she would get, once she was done cleaning them. Slowly but surely, the vomit was starting to come off of his shoes. "You are doing a great job, sweet sister." Viserys told her, with a small smile. Daenerys did not want to anger her brother even more than she already had, so she just gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Viserys." She said, scrubbing harder. "Do not scrub so hard. You will ruin the shoe if you do it too much." Viserys told her, putting his hand on top of hers to slow down her movements. Daenerys looked into his eyes, "I am sorry. I promise it will not happen again." She said, het voice cracking a bit. Viserys gave her a sweet, yet dangerous smile, "Just don't do it again." Daenerys shook her head timidly, "Of course not, brother."

After Daenerys had cleaned the vomit off of Viserys' shoes, she immediately grabbed the shoe-polish. She had never tried to polish shoes before, so she prayed to God that she would not do something to upset Viserys. Viserys looked Daenerys up and down, a big smirk spread across his face. Dirt and water was now caking the delicate skin of her arms. "You are so dirty, little sister." Viserys murmured, moving closer to her. Daenerys could feel the wool of Viserys' sweater touching her naked skin, making it itch quite a bit. However, she loved the feeling of having him so close to her naked body. "I have always known you were a dirty girl." He whispered to her, in a hoarse voice.

Daenerys slowly looked down at herself. Her brother was right, again. Her arms and fingers were coated in sweat, dirt, shoe-polish and water. Some of the dirt from his boots had even stained her pale inner thighs, too. "You are right, Viserys. I am dirty." She gave him a small smile, continuing to put the shoe-polish on the clean rag. Daenerys put the shoe-polish on the boots. The black shoe-polish stained Daenerys' pale hands, "I want to see my boots shine again. I hope they will be able to shine again after what happened to them." Viserys mumbled, watching Daenerys' shoe-polish covered hands. Daenerys looked up at him, innocently, "Of course, dear brother. They will be sparkly clean." She smiled. Viserys gave her a nod, "Good." Was all he said, watching how her bare body moved around as she scrubbed his boots. Her silver-hair was a great contrast to the black stains on her hands. 

Viserys could not help but look at Daenerys' breasts, as they bounced up and down due to her movements. Viserys bit his lips as he moved even closer to her, "Let me see." He murmured, looking down at his now shiny boots. Viserys smiled gently at her, "Good job, sweet sister." Daenerys gave him a small smile, "I am glad, Viserys." She told him as she looked down at her almost black hands. "Can I have a rag to wipe my hands with?" Daenerys asked her brother, shyly. The young man gave her a quick nod. His face looked quite emotionless, though, "Indeed." Was all he said, before giving Daenerys a clean rag.

Viserys fixed his gaze on her hands aswell, "Sweet sister, you have spilled quite alot of shoe-polish on yourself." He began, his voice was pretty stern. "Shoe-polish is not cheap, Daenerys. Look how filthy you are now and how much you have spilled on yourself." Viserys snapped at her, making Daenerys very confused. A moment ago, Viserys was kind to her and happy about her work. Now, his mood had completely changed, again. It was easy to make Viserys angry. Too easy. 

Viserys looked at her, his purple eyes were piercing through Daenerys' skin. It felt like that, atleast. "Viserys, I am sorry. I should not have spilled everywhere." Viserys rolled his eyes at her, "It is too late now. I am glad your punishment is not over yet. You need more discipline." Viserys stated, putting his hands on his hips. Daenerys was such a brat to him sometimes. "It will not happen again. You are right, I need more discipline. I will pay for a new shoe-polish." She offered, hoping her brother would let it go. However, she knew her brother. She knew he would most definietly not let it go. "That is so awfully kind of you, Daenerys." Viserys muttered, sarcasm dripping from his words. He was angry with her now. She felt so small, as she sat next to him, completely naked. Knowing her punishment was far from over, made her feel terrified. A small glimpse of excitement bloomed inside of her stomach aswell, though. She could not deny that.

Sometimes, she loved to test Viserys' temper, since she knew how little it took to make him furious. She loved to challenge him like that. Viserys raised her to her feet, "Come, sweet sister." Viserys told her, leading her towards her room. "Sit down on the bed." Viserys demanded. Daenerys sat down on the bed, feeling her cold bedsheets on her naked backside, which was still incredibly sore after Viserys had spanked her. Daenerys gave Viserys a curious glance, "What are you doing, Viserys?" Daenerys asked her brother, watching how her brother began to look through her clothing-cabinet. Viserys jerked his head towards her, an evil smirk was plastered on his pale face, "Like I told you before, I am going to choose what you are going to wear, when you are washing the car." Daenerys had forgotten about that tiny, yet important detail, and her heart began to pump in her chest.

Viserys searched through her drawers, until he finally found something suitable for her to wear. Suitable in his opinion, at least. Viserys held up a white bikini infront of Daenerys, "Sweet sister, you have to wear this." Viserys loved how Daenerys' eyes widened, when she saw the white bikini infront of her face. That was indeed a very revealing kind of outfit. Would her brother really let her wear that? Of course he would, he loved to humiliate and tease her as much as he possibly could.

"What is the matter, sweet Dany? Are you uncomfortable?" The mischievous glimmer in his eyes said it all, he enjoyed this very much. Way too much. He loved how Daenerys looked so small and so weak, as she sat there on the bed, naked, wide-eyed and with her filthy hands placed in her bare lap. Daenerys quickly shook her head, not wanting to upset Viserys by taking too long to answer his question, "No. I am completely comfortable." She mumbled, letting out a sigh. Viserys eyed her, putting down the bikini on the bed, "What have I told you about mumbling, sweet Dany? You should always talk loud and clearly." He corrected her, sighing as he shook his head. "Anything else is very improper. Don't you have any manners? Have you forgotten everything I have taught you throughout the years?" Viserys taunted her, removing a strand of her long hair away from her eyes, tucking it gingerly behind her ear.

His bitter-sweet voice and passive-aggressive behavior made Daenerys feel even more confused. She could not figure out whether Viserys was happy, sad or angry. Or, a mix of those three emotions. Viserys was indeed a very unpredictable man, and even Daenerys could not know what his next move could possibly be. Daenerys stared at him, frozen in her spot. She could feel how the cold sheets were starting to turn warm, since she had been sitting on them for a while now. The young girl opened her mouth, but no sounds came out nor words. Viserys chuckled darkly, placing a strong hand on her bare thigh, "You might want to close your mouth, sweet sister. You are not a fish." Viserys told her, giving her a small smack on her inner thighs. Daenerys yelped, "Yes, brother." She finally managed to say something. She could not get over how truly weak and small she sounded. She looked down at her filthy hands. Some of the black shoe-polish had begun to stain her pale thighs, too. 

Daenerys immediately closed her mouth, doing her best to let it stay shut. Viserys grinned at her and picked up the bikini from the bed. He began to caress the cold fabric, whilst holding the bikini in his slender hands, "Feel the fabric, dear sister. This is your outfit for today." He grinned at her, the evil smirk did not vanish from his face. Timidly, Daenerys stuck out her hand to feel the fabric of her bikini, even though she knew exactly what it felt like. It was a bikini Viserys had gotten her for her birthday a few years ago.

Daenerys could feel her head pounding, and the nausea was still present within her somewhere, threatening to make another appearance in the near future. Luckily, she was sitting down. Daenerys promised herself that she would never drink again. She felt so dizzy and the general fatigue was slowly killing her. She tried her best to sit up straight on her bed, though, since Viserys hated when she slouched. She knew he would correct her posture. He always did.

"This is a very revealing outfit, Viserys." Daenerys said, trying her hardest to keep her nervousity at bay. She did not want to sound nervous, not infront of her brother. Her mouth suddenly felt as dry as a desert. Viserys looked down at the bikini and then over at his little sister, "I am aware, I am no fool." He snapped at her fast, like a snake attacking its prey, in just a matter of milliseconds. His gaze sharpened at her, "You are going to wash the car. Wearing a bikini is indeed very practical for such a task. You always spill, so you would probably get your clothes filthy in 0.5 seconds, if you wore any." Viserys reasoned, nodding his head towards her black hands. Although, he knew that he did not choose the bikini out of practicality. The thought of a half-naked Daenerys washing the car seemed like the perfect kind of punishment: it would keep Viserys entertained and Daenerys would probably feel embarrassed walking around the drive-way like that, for all of the neighbors to see. 

"I got you this bikini, don't you remember that? God, Dany, you are acting like an ungrateful brat." He growled at her, his eyes catching the smears of black shoe-polish on her pale thighs. "Look at that, now you made yourself even more filthy." Viserys exclaimed, in a very annoyed tone, before Daenerys could even get a chance to say anything. He was starting to get slightly impatient with his sister, and Daenerys could feel it. Oh, she could feel it. Viserys tried to wipe away the stain of black shoe-polish on her thigh, but it was almost impossible. His slender fingers tickled her exposed thigh, and Daenerys shivered slightly due to his rather intense touch. Viserys exhaled loudly, "Look at this mess you have created, Dany." Viserys showed her his now stained hand. Daenerys lowered her head, "You were the one who touched my thigh, though." She told him, quietly, well-knowing he would not like her response. Viserys put two fingers under Daenerys' narrow chin, "I can do as I please, sweet sister. You do not command me!" He told her, raising his voice slightly at his little sister. Daenerys winched slightly, "I know. I am just saying, that you made your own hand dirty by touching my thigh..." A sigh escaped her lips. Viserys merely rolled his eyes at her, "Silly girl." He growled, shaking his head at her stupidity. "Like I said before, I am thrilled to know that your punishment is not over yet. You need to know that your_ great night of fun_ will indeed have consequences." Viserys told her in a calm and casual voice, as if he had just spoken the most the most normal sentence in the entire world. His tone of voice turned slightly aggressive, when he spoke the words "_great night of fun_" though.

The words Viserys spoke made Daenerys' heart flutter. Excitement bloomed in her abdomen, when she heard the words _punishment_ and _consequences_. She knew her brother would punish her. Badly. Viserys held a tight, clawlike grip around Daenerys' wrist, making her stand up, "Come on, dear sister. It is time for you to get dressed." He murmured, holding the bikini infront of her. Daenerys gulped, noticing Viserys looking her up and down as she finally stood up straight. Gingerly, Daenerys took the bikini out of Viserys' hands. Viserys watched her every move as she put on her bikini-bottoms. The young man bit his lip, "Someone is nervous." He smirked, noticing her slightly trembling legs. Daenerys looked up at him, her eyes looked kind of scared and shy, "No, I am not nervous." She protested, her voice betraying her by cracking as she said those words. 

Viserys tipped his head, "Put on the rest of your bikini, sister dearest." Viserys whispered, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. Slowly, Daenerys picked up the bikini-top from the floor and put it on. Her slightly shaky fingers made it hard for her to tie her top properly, though. Of course, her brother saw that. Suddenly, she could feel his warm hands on her bare back, "Let me tie this for you." Viserys' voice told her huskily. His warm, slender fingers felt divine on her back. Daenerys could feel her cheeks turning even more red and flustered, than they already were. Viserys turned Daenerys around, so she could look him in the eyes, "My little sister does have some very flustered cheeks. Was the alcohol really worth it, Daenerys?" His hands travelled up and down her bare sides. He brought her body closer to him, studying her half-naked body closer. The white bikini hugged her soft, still-developing womanly curves. Viserys could not remove his eyes from the precious and delicious sight before him. Daenerys gently shook her head, "No, brother. It was not worth it." She gulped, looking down at her bare legs.

Viserys gave her a nod of approval, "Now, on to the next part of your punishment!" Viserys exclaimed, happily. He yanked on her arm and guided her out of her room, and into the hallway. Daenerys let out a small yelp, "What is going to happen now?" She asked him, biting her lip, still feeling incredibly small and weak in his tight grip. Viserys had already filled a bucket with soapy water and put it beside his car in the drive-way.

They walked out of the frontdoor. Daenerys looked around her, anxiously, hoping none of their neighbors were outside of their houses. Luckily, it seemed like nobody was watching. The sun was shining, it even blinded Daenerys for a second. It was still pretty cold, though. Daenerys could feel the cement beneath her bare feet, as she walked. Her feet were already cold. Viserys looked down at her, pleased. Daenerys looked at her brother, "What am I going to do now, brother?" She asked him, feeling a bit confused. Viserys smirked, "You have two tasks now, Dany. You have to wash the car, and you have to put some windshieldwiper fluid in the car too." He told her, already feeling extremely excited about this. Daenerys had never washed a car before nor refilled a car with windshieldwiper fluid. She hoped she would not mess this up. Daenerys looked at the car beside her. It was incredibly filthy and covered in mud, since Daenerys and Viserys had gone for a walk deep inside of the woods last weekend. The car was very old. Daenerys did not know exactly how old it was, but it was atleast twenty years old. It was a crappy, old car but it was the best Viserys could afford right now.

"You better get started, Daenerys." Viserys gave her the bucket of soapy water and a yellow sponge. Daenerys sighed and put the bucket down on the cement. Slowly, she began to dip the sponge into the soapy water. The young girl began to apply the sponge on the car's muddy door. Viserys stood behind her and watched how she began to clean his car. He watched her delicate movements closely, enjoying every bit of it. The more Daenerys scrubbed the muddy car, the more mud and filth she got on her hands and the sponge. The black shoe-polish was still visible on her pale hands and her thigh. Her white bikini was the only thing that was clean. For now atleast.

"You missed a spot." Viserys let out a low growl, pointing at a mud-covered spot on the car door. Daenerys sighed, and scrubbed furiously at the spot. She tucked a strand of her silver-hair behind her ear, with her filthy hands. Daenerys leaned against the car, trying to reach the roof, which resulted in her stomach getting covered in soapy water from the car windows. Dirt and soap covered her stomach and her bikini now. "Look down, Daenerys. I told you that you would get yourself filthy in 0.5 seconds. Turns out that I was right." Viserys told her, smiling slyly at her. Daenerys looks down at herself and frowns at the sight. What a mess. She does not say anything, she just keeps on washing the car as best as she can manage. Half of the filth from the car is now floating around inside of the soapy water, in the bucket.

"I can almost use the car door as a mirror now." He grins, secretly admiring how thorough she is cleaning his car. Daenerys bends down and starts cleaning the tires of the car. The soapy water immediately turned black once it begun to drip from the tires. The water hits Daenerys' feet. "Be careful, Dany. I do not want your dirty feet inside of the house!" Viserys says, looking at her dirty feet. Daenerys is just so happy that nobody is around to witness this. Her hands are now so dirty from touching the tires, and Viserys can hardly take it. There is just something special about women and old cars combined. Especially when the woman is Daenerys. Daenerys quickly wipes her dirty fingers on her bare stomach. Black smudges are visible on her delicate, porcelean skin now. Viserys has to hold his hand infront of his mouth, in order not to smirk too big. Daenerys sighs, "Brother, how long do I have to keep going?" She asks him, her arms are tired from all of the scrubbing and washing. Viserys looks down at her, her body is by his feet, "When I tell you to stop, you stop." He bluntly told her, looking at his car. It did look pretty clean now.

"Since you have done a very good job cleaning the car, you can stop now." Viserys told her, after Daenerys was done cleaning all of the tires. Her hands were no longer white, but black. Her cheek had a black smudge on it, since Daenerys had accidentally tried to touch her face with her hands. Her white bikini and stomach had black smudges all over. Usually, Viserys would had been annoyed if Daenerys got herself and her clothes filthy like that, but not today. Viserys _enjoyed_ the sight. Her confusion, her half-nakedness and her filthy body was a perfect combination. Daenerys smiled at Viserys, "Thank you, Viserys." She said, looking at the soles of her feet. They were black as coal.

"You are not done here yet, sweet sister." His sharp words stopped Daenerys, who was about to go back inside of the house. She turned around, her lilac orbs were fixed on him, "I washed the car." She told him, raising an eyebrow at him. Viserys sighed, "You still have one more thing to do. You have to put in some windshieldwiper fluid in the car." He reminded her, crossing his arms over his broad chest. God, Daenerys had completely forgotten that. Daenerys looked at him, "I forgot. I am sorry." She told him, hoping he would not give her any more trouble for forgetting a part of her punishment. 

Viserys gave her the bottle of windshieldwiper fluid, "Try not to ruin the car too much." He told her, stepping away from her. Daenerys had no clue what to do. She did know one thing: she had to open up the hood somehow. Sighing, she opened the car door and looked for the lever, which was connected to the hood. Viserys watched how she was struggling to find it, and he could not help but smile. Daenerys had no knowledge about cars.

Finally, Daenerys found the lever and pulled in it. The hood popped open, and she walked over to stand infront of the hood. Slowly, she bent down to try to figure out how to open the hood. Finally, she managed to get her fingers under the hood. She lifted the hood slowly, revealing the old engine. Daenerys sighed, everything looked very confusing. Seeing Daenerys opening the hood like that in bikini, made Viserys very excited. He found it to be very amusing for some reason. Daenerys bent over the dirty engine, trying to figure out where she should pour in the liquid. Viserys watched how she struggled to locate the correct hole. She touched different things in the engine. She looked at her grease-covered hands in disgust. 

The young man was starting to get slightly impatient with his little sister. "You little fool. Let me show you how to do it." Viserys rolled up his sleeve, growling as he approached her. He was quite angry now. Did he really have to show Daenerys how to do every single thing? Daenerys seemed quite shocked by his reaction, but she did not say anything. Viserys grabbed the bottle of windshieldwiper fluid, found the right hole and poured it inside of the container. Daenerys stood beside him and watched him doing it. She leaned against the engine bay, in order to see what was going on. She could feel the slightly warm metal of the engine bay rubbing against her bare stomach. She looked at the liquid making its way down in the car's engine.

Suddenly, Viserys stopped pouring the liquid. He turned at look at her, "Try now." He brushed his palms together to remove any kind of dirt. Daenerys held the bottle in her hands, trying to remember what Viserys had just done. Slowly, she tried to pour the liquid just like he had done. However, the bottle was quite heavy so she accidentally spilled the fluid all over herself. Her half-naked body was now covered in windshieldwiper fluid and parts of the engine were, too. Viserys had fury in his eyes, "Stupid girl! You ruined my engine! Look at yourself, look at how much you have spilled! All of the fluid is now wasted!" He yelled at her, trying to find some rags. Daenerys stood completely still, the overwhelming smell of winshieldwiper fluid was all over her now.

Viserys began to wipe the fluid off of Daenerys' half-naked body with a few rags. He began to scrub hard on her exposed stomach, which made her yelp, "Viserys..." She said, leaning against the car as her brother kept wiping the liquid off of her body. She could feel his warm hands on her thighs and her stomach. It made the butterflies inside of her stomach flap their wings extra fast and hard. Viserys bent down, without saying a word. His silver-hair briefly brushed over her abdomen. He was mad at her. Because he had to show her everything and because she wasted so much windshieldwiper fluid. 

“I did not know it was even possible to spill everywhere." Viserys said bitterly, as he wiped her inner thighs and her bikini-bottoms with his rag. The liquid felt very weird on her body. It was cool and not warm. The feeling of Viserys scrubbing her delicate skin, with the rough rag caused Daenerys to bite her lip. Warmth began to spread, originating from her nether regions. Daenerys promised herself one thing: she would never sneak out again. Or, maybe she would, just to feel the dragon’s powerful wrath.


	43. The Lust Of The Three Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar, Viserys and Daenerys are planning how they should invade Kings Landing, to reclaim what is theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, all three siblings are trying to conquer Westeros together. 
> 
> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sex, threesome and incest. 
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea, do not read it!

"We do not have enough ships nor men." Viserys muttered bitterly, pacing the chamber he, Daenerys and Rhaegar were sitting inside of. Earlier that day, Rhaegar had told Viserys and Daenerys to have a small meeting with him. They were supposed to be talking about how they should invade Kings Landing. However, Viserys was rather grumpy today and it did not make the planning any easier. The young man sighed and stared at the world outside of the window. "We are never going to get our Throne back, nor our crown." Viserys crossed his arms over his chest, jerking his head back to look at his siblings.

Daenerys and Rhaegar were sitting by the long table, looking at some maps, "Brother, do not be so pessimistic. I am certain we will find another way to reclaim what is ours." Daenerys tried to cheer up her brother, which was certainly not an easy task. Viserys was always very negative and he had a very bad temper aswell. Trying to cheer him up was like finding water in the middle of a desert. Viserys rolled his lilac orbs at Daenerys and stepped closer to where she was sitting. The young woman stared at her brother, her eyes displayed some kind of fear. She had always been slightly scared of Viserys, he was so unpredictable.

He looked down at her red and black dress. The dress showed parts of her bare stomach, and the long skirt hit the floor each time she walked. Viserys would lie to himself, if he said Daenerys did not look incredibly hot. Seeing his little sister wearing the colors of House Targaryen like that, made him bite down on his pink lips. Hard. "I am not being pessimistic, dear Dany. I am merely being realistic." He mumbled to his sister, in a sarcastic tone of voice, getting slightly annoyed with her already. "Be careful, sweet sister, you do not wish to wake the dragon, do you?" Viserys added, in a slightly aggressive tone. Rhaegar immediately looked at Viserys, "Viserys, calm down." He told him, sternly. His brother was sometimes out of reach.

Rhaegar poured himself some more red wine, "Give me some, too. I need it." Viserys mumbled, holding out his cup infront of Rhaegar's face. Rhaegar sighed, "Viserys, you have already had plenty to drink. Do you think it would be wise to drink more?" Rhaegar had always been the responsible brother, and Viserys despised it so much. Rhaegar was simply too perfect. He was the one who got all of the attention. Viserys did not answer Rhaegar's foolish question, he merely stretched his arm out even further, shaking his cup, whilst giving his brother a sharp glare. Even though manners meant alot to the eldest Targaryen, Rhaegar did not comment on Viserys' improperness. Rhaegar did not want to start any fights or uncomfortable arguments, so he poured some more wine inside of his younger brother's cup, even though he knew the wine would make his younger brother more aggressive. Rhaegar saw Daenerys' cup standing on the table, "Would you like some more, Dany?" Rhaegar smiled gently at his sister, holding upnthe bottle of wine. The silver-haired girl smiled and nodded, "I would love that, thank you, brother dearest." Daenerys replied, giving Viserys a small smile. Sometimes, she pitied Viserys. He was hardly ever smiling. Rhaegar gave his sister a quick nod, before refilling her cup too. Daenerys quickly thanked her brother, and brought the cup closer to her mouth.

Oddly enough, both Viserys and Rhaegar stared at their little sister at the same time, as she drank half of the cup of wine in one go. As she removed the cup from her mouth, a few drops of red wine spilled from her cup, running down her chest. When Viserys saw the drops of wine running down her chest, he immediately bit his lip. Daenerys looked at both of her brothers, curiously, "What are you two staring at?" Daenerys asked, putting down her cup on the table infront of her. Both Rhaegar and Viserys looked down, "Nothing, Dany. It is lovely weather outside, isn't it?" Rhaegar tried to change the topic, and Viserys could not help but roll his eyes at his brother's pathetic attempt. Daenerys gave Rhaegar a small nod, still not understanding what was going on, but she shrugged it off. Both Viserys and Rhaegar took a large sip of their wine. The bitter-sweet liquid made its way down their throats, creating a slightly burning sensation.

"We should probably get back to our planning." Viserys spoke, looking down at the maps which were spread out on the wooden table. Rhaegar placed his finger on the map, "Kings Landing is here. We should be able to create an enormous army and invade the city." Rhaegar tried to say, but Viserys shook his head, "You are forgetting one thing, dear brother. We do not have an army. We will have to create some alliances, or else this will be close to impossible." Viserys shook his head, letting out a deep sigh. Gosh, his brother was frustrating sometimes. Rhaegar gave his brother a sharp glance, his eyes turning a slightly darker shade of purple. "I said, we _should_ be able to create an enormous army. Are you not listening to my words, Viserys?" Rhaegar folded his hands on the table, waiting for his little brother to make another foolish comment. Viserys brought his cup closer to his mouth, "I am listening to you, Rhaegar. Sometimes you speak too much nonsense, though." Viserys slurred, his thoughts were racing inside of his head. Rhaegar repositioned himself on his chair, now facing Viserys, "I beg you pardon? Am _I_ the one who is talking nonsense?" Rhaegar spat out the words, his eyes looked very intimidating as they stared into Viserys' eyes. "_Please, Viserys. Don't do this._" Daenerys thought to herself, suddenly feeling embarrassed about her brother's improper behavior. 

For a moment, it felt as if Daenerys was not even inside of the chamber with them, since they paid her no attention at all. The two, young men were so focused on planning their next move.

"It would be nice if you would include me in your planning." Daenerys suddenly spoke up, rather harshly. She tucked a strand of her silver-hair behind her ear, and folded her hands infront of her on the table. Viserys and Rhaegar looked at their little sister, guilt suddenly washed over them like a great, big wave. Rhaegar got up from his chair and walked closer to where Daenerys was sitting. "I apologize, dear Dany. I think we got carried away. Of course we will include you in our discussions." He reassured her. Out of the corner of her lilac eyes, Daenerys could see Viserys nodding his head in agreement. Daenerys looked up at Rhaegar, "Thank you, Rhaegar. I would appreciate that." She said to him, in a soft voice. Rhaegar planted a kiss on her forehead, and gently began to stroke the bare porcelean skin of her cheeks. Daenerys had always loved the feeling of Rhaegar's hands against her skin. There was something magical about it. Viserys had lovely hands too, so she would not be able to choose between her brothers. Viserys walked over to Daenerys too. 

He could feel some kind of jealousy taking over his mind. Slowly, he ran a hand through her long hair, smirking as he did so. Viserys had always loved his sister's hair, and so had Rhaegar. "We love you, sweet sister. We will never exclude you. Not on purpose." Viserys smiled down at her, slyly. He could see the top of her breasts from where he was standing. Her dress was indeed very revealing. Daenerys breathed out, feeling both of her brothers touching her, intensely. "I love you too. So very much." She whispered, giving Viserys a kiss on his lips. Daenerys could taste the sour wine staining his lips, and she could smell it in his breath. Daenerys could feel butterflies in her abdomen, when Rhaegar's hand travelled down to touch her bare stomach in a gentle, yet intense manner.

Daenerys let out a small gasp, "Gods..." She let out a small moan, Viserys noticed. "What was that, sweet sister?" He murmured, touching her bare, delicate neck. Daenerys was now the only one of the three, who were still sitting down on the wooden chair. Daenerys let out a small whimper as Viserys held a tight, clawlike grip around her bare thigh, pushing up her long skirt. "You have such lovely curves, sweet sister." Viserys smirked, tightening his grip around her thigh, his nails digging into her bare flesh. Daenerys had to bit her lip in order not to scream, "Your hands feel so good, dear brother." Daenerys managed to say, closing her eyes. Suddenly, Rhaegar lifted up Daenerys from her chair and put her on the long table.

"Rhaegar, what are you doing?" Daenerys whispered, playfully. Viserys stared at the smirk forming on her lips, and the way she crossed her legs. "_Gods, she is such a filthy whore._" The young prince thought to himself, feeling himself getting very warm all of a sudden. Daenerys was not the innocent girl she claimed to be at all. Rhaegar merely smirked at his sister, "You will see soon enough, Dany." His voice had turned incredibly raspy with lust. "Stand up, Dany. Stand here infront of us." Rhaegar demanded his sister, suddenly. Daenerys obeyed his orders right away and got down from the table. Daenerys stared at both of her brothers, who were standing right infront of her. Both Rhaegar and Viserys' silver-hair shone like pure silver as the sun's rays collided with their hair, from behind them. The sun's rays definietly lit up their stunning ancient Valyrian features: their silver-hair, lilac eyes and their sharp bonestructure, which Daenerys herself had too. 

Slowly, Rhaegar stepped closer to Daenerys. Daenerys looked into his lilac eyes, and saw the hunger within them. His pale hands slowly began to undo Daenerys' dress. Daenerys gasped slightly at Rhaegar's touch. Viserys went behind Daenerys and pulled her skirt down her legs, once Rhaegar had loosened it. The dress was no longer covering up Daenerys' body. It had turned into a puddle of fabric at her feet. Daenerys could feel a mixture of humiliation and excitement shoot through her body, as she began to realize that she was no longer wearing her dress. Her abdomen tightened. "What are you doing?" Daenerys whispered

, innocently. She could feel herself getting excited, as they both looked at her half-naked body, admiringly. "I think you know what we will do, sweet sister. Do not play innocent, you cannot fool us." Viserys growled, his slender fingers tugged at her small clothes. Daenerys watched how Viserys' fingers slowly pulled down her small clothes, exposing her pubic bone and her nether regions to both of her brothers. Rhaegar smirked at the sight of her very private area infront of him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her bare waist, leaning closer to her, "You are as hot as a dragon's fire, Dany." Rhaegar growled, lifting Daenerys up slowly. Daenerys could feel her bare breasts rubbing against the rough fabric of Rhaegar's tunic as he lifted her up. The young woman bit her lip, the lust within her felt like a wildfire raging in her abdominal area. Rhaegar placed her on the table again, admiring the sight of her very naked body infront of him. Viserys approached Daenerys, "You are such a treat, dear Dany." Viserys breathed out, his hand squeezing her breast. Rhaegar squeezed her other breast. With a shaky hand, Daenerys reached out to grab her cup of wine. She brought it up to her mouth and drank the rest of the remaining liquid. Seeing Daenerys deinking wine completely naked was certainly a delicious sight. Both Rhaegar and Viserys secretly waited for her to spill something on herself. 

Daenerys shivered at their delicious touch, "Please... Do not tease me..." Daenerys whispered, moaning. She had never seen both of her brothers smirking as big as they did now. Viserys bent down and placed his mouth on her breast, "You spilled wine, sweet sister. You are so fucking filthy." Viserys roared at her, when he saw the stain of the red wine on her bare breasts. Viserys began to lick the dried red wine stain, and Daenerys could hardly take the amount of pleasure. The taste of red wine and salt danced on Viserys' tongue. Daenerys could feel his tongue caress her nipple and the delicate skin of her breast. She could feel Viserys' silver-hair brushing over her bare upper body. 

Rhaegar was still squeezing her other breast, "Lucky thing that you have two breasts, sweet sister." Rhaegar whispered in her ear, hoarsely. Daenerys whimpered, "I am so filthy." She agreed, holding a tight grip around Viserys' torso. It was the only thing she could reach since she was sitting down on the table. The cold table felt odd as it rubbed against Daenerys' warm and slightly wet skin. It felt as if the surface of the table clung to her skin like glue. Viserys took a few steps away from her, and began to undo his tunic. Daenerys looked at him, the feeling of his intense touch still lingered, "What about the planning?" Daenerys asked them both, biting her lip. Rhaegar smirked and caressed Daenerys' thigh, "The planning can indeed wait, dear Dany." He whispered, his warm breath tickling her collarbone and her ear canal. Daenerys could feel Rhaegar's hand travelling down between her legs, caressing her warm and wet sex. Viserys saw what Rhaegar was doing. Instantly, he could feel his blood boiling with envy. "She is not yours, Rhaegar. Stop touching her like that!" Viserys hissed at his older brother. Rhaegar merely smirked at Viserys, teasingly, "I would love to see what you are going to do about it..." Daenerys let out a moan, and supported her body with her elbows. Hearing her brothers fighting over her like that, caused the wetness between her legs to trickle down her pale legs.

All of her muscles suddenly felt incredibly weak due to Rhaegar's touch. "Fuck, Rhaegar..." Daenerys gasped as she felt one of his long, elegant fingers slipping inside of her hole. Daenerys' gaze was fixed on Viserys, who was undressing himself right infront of her. Viserys removed his black tunic and shirt, revealing his bare upper body and his strong torso. Viserys smirked at Daenerys, "Do not swear, Dany. Or else we will have to punish you, sweet girl." He teased, his hands tugging at his breeches. Suddenly, not only Viserys was standing infront of her but Rhaegar was, too. Daenerys looked at them both, surprise filled her eyes. Rhaegar put a pale hand on Viserys' bare chest, and caressed it gently. Viserys looked at Rhaegar, "Brother, what are you doing?" He asked, staring oddly at the eldest Targaryen.

Rhaegar smirked and put a finger on his lips, "You are handsome, brother." He whispered, crouching down to leave a kiss on Viserys' torso. The young prince shivered at the feeling of Rhaegar's warm and wet lips on his torso. Viserys held a tight grip around Rhaegar's head, pulling him closer to his manhood and torso. Daenerys bit her lip looking at her brothers, "You are both so beautiful..." Daenerys said, feeling her heart pumping in her chest. Rhaegar stood up and both of her brothers looked at her, "You are the most beautiful one, Dany." Viserys said, smirking. Slowly, Viserys began to undo Rhaegar's tunic. Daenerys' eyes widened when she realized what Viserys was doing. He was undressing Rhaegar. Rhaegar watched how Viserys' delicate fingers began to remove his tunic and his shirt, revealing the strong, muscular arms and torso of his. The sight of a very shirtless Rhaegar made Daenerys even more wet and warm. Watching her two shirtless brothers standing beside eachother, caressing eachother's bare chests, filled her with lust for their touch. Watching them having skin-to-skin contact made her want to scream. Rhaegar gracefully removed Viserys' belt, which his sword was attached to. He threw it down on the floor. The sound of the Valyrian steel hitting the floor resounded throughout the chamber. Rhaegar began to pull down Viserys' breeches, leaving him wearing nothing but his small clothes. Viserys' manhood stiffened at the sight of Rhaegar touching him. Viserys let out a moan, "Brother..." Viserys arched his back, and stretched out his body in order to kiss Rhaegar on the lips.

Rhaegar smiled beneath Viserys lips, "Let me help you get undressed, Viserys." Rhaegar let out a small growl, feeling his manhood harden as he tugged at Viserys' small clothes. Viserys moaned at his brother's gentle touch. Rhaegar gently pulled down Viserys' small clothes, leaving him completely naked before him and Daenerys. Rhaegar looked down at Viserys soft skin, smirking, "You are so handsome..." Rhaegar caressed Viserys' chest slowly. Viserys crouched down and began to undo Rhaegar's belt. Once he had loosened his belt, Viserys threw it to the floor. After that, Viserys undid Rhaegar's breeches and pulled them down his strong legs. Rhaegar stepped out of his breeches. Viserys studied his brother's half-naked body closer, a smirk spread across his lips. In one swift movement, Viserys removed his small clothes.

Daenerys watched Rhaegar and Viserys closely, not removing her gaze away from their bare bodies. "Gods, please touch me. Both of you." Daenerys breathed out, watching them touching eachother. They turned their heads towards her, "We better go over to her." Viserys whispered to Rhaegar as he approached Daenerys. Daenerys bit her lip, "Touch me." She said, as Viserys began to spread her legs apart. Viserys smirked when he saw her pink labia appear, as he spread her legs. Rhaegar joined Viserys and stood beside him, watching Daenerys as she sat on the table. In a rough manner, Viserys laid Daenerys down on her back on the table. He sat on top of her, trapping her with his arms. Daenerys could feel the maps underneath her body, as she moved her body around.

The young Targaryen prince smirked down at his sister, "You have no idea how many times I have wanted to do this to you, sweet sister." Viserys whispered, stroking her cheek. Rhaegar joined Viserys on the table, his hand brushing over Daenerys' sex. Viserys gave him a killer glare, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He hissed at his older brother, pressing Daenerys further down on the table, as he laid down on top of her naked body. Viserys kissed Daenerys' lips, his hands travelled down her bare sides, causing her to shiver, "Viserys... Fuck..." She cried out in mere pleasure, holding a tight grip around his back. Rhaegar moved closer to them, "Do not exclude me from all of the fun, dear siblings." The man murmured, stroking his own silver-hair away from his intense, lilac eyes. "We can all have some fun." Rhaegar whispered, holding Daenerys hand in a tight grip. Viserys eyed Rhaegar, "How?" He asked his older brother, a glimmer of mischief danced in his eyes. "Please, fill me up. Fill me up inside. Both of you." Daenerys whimpered, the throbbing between her legs had almost turned into an ache by now. Viserys repositioned himself so he sat behind Daenerys' back. He began to hold Daenerys under her arms in a tight grip from behind her.

"Rhaegar, you can go first. Only today, though." Viserys told him, tightening his grip around Daenerys. Rhaegar did not hestitate for one moment. He sat down between Daenerys' legs. "You are already so wet, dear Dany. Do you want me inside of you? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" Rhaegar teased her clitoris with his index finger as he spoke those words. Daenerys nodded her head eagerly, "Please, I _need_ you both inside of me." She breathed out, feeling how Viserys kept her body from moving. Rhaegar smirked, and pulled his manhood closer to her abdominal area. Daenerys could feel the warmth from Rhaegar's manhood against her exposed sex, which made her growl, "Come on, do it!" She whimpered, getting slightly impatient. The Targaryens were not exactly known for their amount of patience.

She could feel him at her entrance, "It won't be long now..." Rhaegar moaned, plopping inside of Daenerys. "Arh Gods!" Daenerys cried out, in pleasure and in pain. Rhaegar was pretty big, and she was incredibly tight. Her abdomen cramped, "Fuck, Rhaegar!" Daenerys panted, feeling Viserys digging his nails into her armpits. “You are so tense, dear Sany. You should unwind a little.” Rhaegar smirked at her, kissing her lips roughly, until they felt raw. The young princess let the pleasure engulf her completely, and soon the sharp pain was completely replaced by pleasure. "The things we will do on that Throne when we reclaim it..." Viserys smirked, getting excited by the thought. Rhaegar kissed Daenerys' lips, rubbing himself deeper inside of her. He could feel her slick inner walls submerging his throbbing cock. "You are so bloody tight..." Rhaegar panted, the pleasure suddenly felt overwhelming. Rhaegar detached himself from Daenerys after a few more thrusts. His semen dripped down her thighs once he detached himself from her. It dripped down on the maps and the table, too. Rhaegar smirked when he saw what had happened, “Well, that was too bad. All of our planning must wait now, I suppose.” He whispered, his hands caressing her breasts.

Daenerys moved her body, as if she tried to get out of Viserys’ grip, “You are ours, sweet sister. You are not going anywhere. We decide when you shall go.” Viserys rasped in her ear, switching places with Rhaegar. Viserys now sat infront of her, smirking like a mad-man. "The sight is even better here." Viserys whispered, his eyes fixed at her nether regions. His hands traced her body, as he too plopped inside of her. Rhaegar was now sitting behind his sister, holding her in his arms, just like Viserys had done. Daenerys moaned, "Please, fuck me. This is amazing. Just fucking amazing." Daenerys held a tight grip around the sheets, her mouth suddenly feeling dry from all of the yelling and moaning. 

Viserys thrusted inside of her, "You feel so fantastic, dear Dany. How can you be so hot?!" Viserys growled, like a wild animal as he kept rubbing his whole body on hers. Rhaegar followed both of their movements, he did not want to miss out on any of the fun. “V-viserys, R-rhaegar!” Daenerys yelled, her body was hungry for more. Rhaegar caressed Daenerys’ bare back, “Do not worry, Daenerys. We are certainly not done with you. When we get our Throne back, we will celebrate it in an extraordinary way. I promise.” Rhaegar told her as he bit her shoulder, leaving a deep bitemark.

Daenerys shivered with excitement and pain, Viserys was still thrusting inside of her, “Rhaegar, please... Make the pain go away.” Daenerys whimpered, looking down between her legs. The lust and longing had turned into a horrible ache. Rhaegar smirked evilly at her, “_Oh, indeed I will help you, sweet sister. We both will.”_


	44. One Of The Few Sacred Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar, Viserys and Daenerys are on the run. They are hiding from Robert Baratheon, which means they are constantly on the run. However, no matter how dark and gloomy everything is, there will always be small, good and sacred moments.  
Moments like these are rare, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is 8 years old in this story.

The last three Targaryens had been travelling through several cities in just two days, and Daenerys was already feeling very tired. They all were. Especially Viserys and Rhaegar, since they had to take care of Daenerys all of the time. The three of them were desperately trying to find a place to spend the night. That was not an easy task, though, since neither of them would reveal their true identities to the people, who owned the brothels and pleasure-houses. The owners had specifically told Rhaegar and Viserys that if they do not wish to tell them their true names, they would not be invited inside. So, naturally, the two men had walked away from that brothel right away.

They had taken turns to hold Daenerys, their little sister, in their arms since she had grown so exhausted after their long journey. Both of the men understood why she was so tired, they were tired, too. Rhaegar and Viserys could not just stop their journey because of exhaustion. If someone was spying on them, then they would easily be able to catch up with the three siblings, if they stopped they took a break. So, Rhaegar and Viserys kept on walking around the city of Braavos, hoping someone would offer them a few coins or even just a single bite to eat. 

They could simply not risk anyone finding out about their true heritage, so they did not want to stand out in anyway. Once they had arrived in Braavos, all three Targaryen-siblings had had to put a scarf over their head, in order to cover up the silver-hair. They avoided looking people in the eyes, too, since they all had lilac eyes and everybody knew that lilac eyes had something to do with the Targaryens.

However, one day, a kind man invited the three siblings inside of his small brothel. The Braavosi man had seen how hungry and thirsty the three siblings were, as they were sitting on one of the streets, begging for a few coins. Their feet were sore and they desperately needed to rest in a proper bed. The man did not ask for anything in return, which puzzled Viserys slightly. The eldest Targaryen, Rhaegar, had been quick to accept his generous offer, though. Rhaegar and Viserys knew a brothel was not the most ideal place for an eight year old girl to spend the night, or multiple nights, but what other choice did they have? They were two men, with one little girl, who they were trying to raise as best as they possibly could, with absolutely no money in their pockets.

The three siblings had been given one small, cramped chamber to share. Neither of them complained about the size of the room, though. For months they had been living on the cold, tough streets with no roof over their heads, so this small chamber was almost considered as luxury. When Viserys had first laid eyes on the chamber, his first thought was to complain about the condition of the chamber: it was incredibly dark, slightly smelly, rats were eating pieces of the filthy floor and everything in there was covered in a thick layer of dust. There were only one bed, and they were three people. Viserys knew he could not complain about it, it was something Rhaegar would scold him badly for later on, so Viserys did not say anything to the owner of the brothel. Finding food, water and places to bathe had definietly been a few of the huge struggles, which the three Targaryen siblings had faced, when they were living in the streets.

Due to the lack of food and energy, Rhaegar and Viserys had not had any time or energy to play with Daenerys when they were living in the streets, not even when she really wanted or needed their attention. They both felt bad about it, and it certainly felt like they had been neglecting her. However, once they had gotten a bath, some food and some restored energy, they would both play with her inside of their "new" chamber.They had promised themselves that. 

It had been months since Daenerys, Rhaegar and Viserys had had a proper bath. The dirt from the streets was caking their bodies, and it seemed hard to get rid of it all. Atleast without water, soap and a thorough scrub down with a rag. Daenerys' silver-hair had almost turned a brownish shade, because of all the dirt coating it. Rhaegar and Viserys' silver-hair did not look much better than Daenerys' did. "Rhaegar? What are you doing?" Daenerys asked, as she walked over to where Rhaegar was unpacking what little of their belongings they had left. The young man smiled gently at his sister, "Sweet sister, I am unpacking. It seems like we are going to stay here for a longer period of time." He told her, barely above a whisper. The unpleasant smell of bad wine and sweat had made its way inside of their chamber, but Rhaegar did not say anything. The little girl smiled at Rhaegar and approached him, still wearing her filthy rags, "Dear brother, I am so cheerful to hear we will stay here for a while!" Daenerys said, smiling. That warmed up Rhaegar's heart. Atleast his sister did not despise the place. She was so humble, now that Rhaegar thought about it. Rhaegar had not made an exact deal with the brothel-owner, about them staying in the chamber for a longer period of time, but he surely hoped they would be able to stay there. The man, whose name Rhaegar did not catch, was awfully good at showing hospitality. He was not like any of the other brothel-owners they had encountered. Luckily.

Viserys entered the chamber and looked at his sister, critically, "Daenerys, you need to have a bath now. You are filthy." Viserys wrinkled his nose, and took her hand in a firm grip. "While you have been unpacking, I have found a place for us to bathe." Viserys said, proudly. Rhaegar got up from his chair and looked at his two siblings, "I am coming with you. I think we could all use a bath." The silver-haired man said, following Viserys and Daenerys out of the dark and gloomy chamber. Viserys nodded, "Then we can save water, too. We do not want the owner to throw us out on the street again, because we have used all of his water to bathe in." Viserys muttered, leading Daenerys and Rhaegar down the narrow, dark hallway. Daenerys looked around. Scary paintings were covering the walls of the hallway. It seemed to be paintings of different people. Just by looking at them, Daenerys got an eerie feeling within her body. It surely felt like the paintings were watching her every move, in a mocking way. A few lit torches had been placed in the middle of the hallway, although it did not provide much light at all. The young girl could hear strange noises coming from the many doors of the hallway. There were red doors on both sides of the hallway, and Daenerys could not unhear those mysterious noises coming from beyond the doors.

After they had been walking for a while, Viserys lead Rhaegar and Daenerys inside of another dark chamber. It only had one window, and hardly any light made it inside of the chamber. It felt just as cramped as the chamber they had been given. The air inside of the chamber felt so wet and cold. The air clung to their bodies once they entered the so called "bathing-chamber", almost suffocating them. The chamber looked old and filthy. Daenerys could still hear the screams and the moans, even ater Viserys had closed the door behind them. Even the thick stone-walls surrounding them did nothing to keep the noises at bay. Occasionally, Daenerys could hear the sound of water dripping down on the tile-floor, which could only mean that the bathing-chamber had holes in it somewhere. 

The young Targaryen girl looked around, and saw the lonely wooden-bathtub standing in the middle of the dark chamber. It was filled to the brim with scalding hot water. The steam from the water filled the air of the chamber. Beside the bathtub was a bar of soap and a white rag. 

"What is that? Who are making those weird noises?" Daenerys asked innocently, feeling confused. Viserys and Rhaegar quickly exchanged looks, then they both looked at their little sister. "Dany, do not worry about it." Rhaegar said, slowly beginning to undress her. Daenerys crossed her arms over her chest, and Viserys prayed to all of the Gods that Daenerys would not be stubborn about this. He did not want to explain what or who made those noises, and certainly not why they did it. "But, it sounds like they are hurt! They are screaming!" She protested, slapping away Rhaegar's hand, as he tried to remove her filthy dress from her tiny body. 

Rhaegar tried his best not to get impatient and angry with his sister, but she made it incredibly hard for him. Even though it was dark, Daenerys could still see Rhaegar's eyes turning darker. Viserys walked over and stood beside his older brother, staring at Daenerys. "I am sorry, dear brother. I should not have slapped your hand away." Daenerys apologized, looking down on the dark tile-floor. Rhaegar let out a sigh, "It is alright, Dany. I understand that you want to help, but those people in here are not suffering. Do not trouble your pretty little head thinking about it." Rhaegar gave her a sad smile and walked closer to his sister. Daenerys was way to young to understand why the people were screaming, and neither Viserys or Rhaegar wished to tell her about it anytime soon. 

Viserys rolled his eyes, "Dany, it is improper to smack people, including your brothers. Do not do that again!" Viserys told her in a very stern tone of voice, which startled the young girl. Rhaegar could feel her body tense up, as his slender hands pulled her filthy, once white dress over her head. After that, he put her dress down on the ground and removed her small clothes as well, leaving the girl completely naked before him. Rhaegar gave Viserys a stern look, "Viserys, I got this. Do not threaten her like that. You are frightening her." Rhaegar sighed, and returned his attention on his sister. Viserys stepped closer, crossing his arms over his chest, "I am trying to teach her some discipline, Rhaegar. I am not threatening her. Besides, nothing can frighten a true Targaryen." Viserys said coldly, staring at Daenerys' bare body which was covered in dirt. Rhaegar looked down at Daenerys and frowned, "Viserys, Daenerys is merely a child. Have patience." He whispered to his younger brother. Viserys let out a sigh, "Fine, but if Daenerys grow up to be a spoiled brat, do not tell me I did not do anything to prevent it." Viserys said bitterly, taking a few steps back. Rhaegar was starting to get impatient. Not with Daenerys but with Viserys. He was always so pessimistic. "She will not grow up to be a spoiled brat, Viserys. Do not say that." Rhaegar raised his voice slightly, careful not to scare Daenerys who was standing right beside him. Viserys watched as Rhaegar lead Daenerys over to the wooden-bathtub.

"Sweet Dany, now you can finally have a lovely bath." Rhaegar smiled, holding her hand as she stepped inside of the tub cautiously. Viserys could hear the sound of his sister sitting down in the tub, some of the water even dripped down on the floor. Rhaegar crouched down beside the tub and grabbed the bar of soap and the rag. Despite the darkness of the chamber, Rhaegar could still see the filth from Daenerys' body beginning to contaminate the water which she was sitting in. "Is it nice?" The man asked his sister softly, dipping the rag inside of the warm water. A pleased smile spread across Daenerys' cheeks as she nodded, "I love this! It is so warm and comforting!" Daenerys exclaimed, putting her hand inside of the water. Viserys stepped closer to his two siblings and looked down in the tub, "It seems like you are enjoying your bath, sweet sister." Viserys said, in a less bitter tone. 

Rhaegar looked up at his younger brother, who was watching them intensely, "Feel free to join us, Viserys. You are standing so far away." Rhaegar muttered, patting on the tile-floor. The floor was not exactly inviting: it had mold growing on it, it was wet and so dark. Yet, Viserys still found himself sitting down beside his older brother, looking at his sister getting cleaned up in the tub. Slowly, Rhaegar put the bar of soap inside of the tub, making it wet. Daenerys' lilac eyes caught Viserys, "Vis, are you mad at me?" Daenerys sighed, looking down in the slightly dirty water. Viserys frowned and put two fingers under her wet chin, "Sweet sister, I am not mad at you. Everything has just been rather stressful." He admitted, rubbing her wet shoulder soothingly. Viserys could feel the water on the floor slowly seeping through his dark breeches as he sat down, making them wet. He frowned, he hated the sensation of the cold wetness hitting his skin.

Rhaegar put some soap on the white rag, and brought it closer to Daenerys' bare body. "I am just going to scrub some of the dirt off of you, Dany." Rhaegar murmured, smiling reassuringly at her. Daenerys nodded her head, looking at a strand of her brownish hair. Rhaegar scrubbed her arms, her stomach, her legs, hoping the dirt would soon vanish. However, she had not bathed for months, so Rhaegar knew the dirt would not vanish right away. The rag brushed over Daenerys' budding breasts and her armpits. She shivered when she felt the rag touching her there, since her skin was so sensitive right there.

"I am sorry, Dany." Rhaegar said, giving her an apologetic smile when he saw her shivering. Daenerys shook her head, "It is quite alright." After Rhaegar had cleaned her, he handed her the _not-so-white_ rag. The young girl looked curiously up at her brother, "I thought you had just washed me, Rhaegar?" She said, furrowing her eyebrows. Rhaegar gave her a soft smile, their sister was so innocent. She was still so young, so she did not feel embarrassed about her brothers seeing her naked. In fact, she actually preffered having them in the chamber with her, whenever she was bathing. It made her feel protected and safe knowing her brothers were right beside her.

"Well, not everywhere, Dany." He informed her, nodding towards the place where her legs met. Immediately, Daenerys understood what her brother meant. A blush appeared on both of her cheeks as her hand travelled down the water. Daenerys began to clean herself between her legs. It felt so lovely to wash the stench of old pee away from her skin and body. Viserys and Rhaegar smiled at their sister. "I think you should probably dip your hair in the water too, sweet sister, it is covered in dirt." Viserys told her, ruffling her hair gently. Daenerys nodded her head as she kept washing herself, "I will. I miss my old hair color." She pouted, handing Rhaegar the rag once she was done with it. The young Targaryen girl let her hair soak in the water. For a few moments, she could not hear anything. The only sound that could be heard, was the water colliding with the sides of the wooden-tub. Slowly, Daenerys sat up in the tub, looking down at the water surrounding her. All of the filth from her hair was finally gone. Since they had only been given one bar of soap, Daenerys did not use any soap for her hair. That was not important to her. 

Rhaegar chuckled, "We miss our hair color aswell. We will clean up too, once you are done." Rhaegar spoke softly, helping his sister getting out of the tub. He held her wet hand, as she stood up. The warmth of the water disappeared from Daenerys' body and gooseflesh appeared on her skin as the cold breeze clashed against her bare body.

"I am afraid you will have to wear your dress, even though we have not had time to wash it, yet. We will soon, though." Viserys gave her a sad smile, hoping they would be able to wash Daenerys' dress and small clothes soon enough. Daenerys merely smiled at Viserys, "It is alright. Atleast my body is clean now." She said, drying off her body with another cloth. Viserys walked over to her, "Let me help you, sweet sister." Viserys murmured, taking the cloth out of his sister's hands. He began to dry off her wet back with it. "Thank you, dear brother. It is always so hard to reach." Daenerys sighed.

Once Daenerys was completely dry, she began to get dressed again. She put on her filthy small clothes and her dress, which Rhaegar buttoned up for her. "Thank you so much, Rhaegar." Daenerys smiled at both of her brothers. They gave her a nod and a smile in return, before they both loosened their belts. Their belts fell to the ground, and they began to undo their tunics. Daenerys sat down on the floor, knowing it could take a while, before Viserys and Rhaegar would finish bathing. The two young men removed their tunics and shirt, revealing their muscular bodies. They both pulled down their breeches and small clothes, before approaching the tub containing the lukewarm, slightly filthy water. Viserys dipped his head in the tub, in order to get the dirt out of his silver-hair. Rhaegar did the same, and thankfully, after plenty of scrubbing, the filth vanished from their hair.

Rhaegar began to scrub his body with the rag, using rough movements. He cleaned himself up thoroughly, Viserys noted. Viserys looked at Rhaegar as he scrubbed himself clean. Viserys could not wait to get the godawful smell of urine, sweat and filth away from his body. Once Rhaegar was done cleaning himself up, he handed the rag to Viserys, “Here you go.” Viserys gingerly dipped the rag in the water and put some soap on it. He began to clean his whole body, almost scrubbing his skin bloody in order to remove the stubborn dirt on his body. Daenerys hugged her legs as she watched her brothers washing themselves. They stood with their broad backs turned towards her, so she could not see their faces anymore. Deep down, Daenerys would had loved to talk to them whilst they were bathing, so she felt disappointed all of a sudden. 

Rhaegar moved a few strands of his wet silver-hair behind his ear, as he dried himself off. Daenerys did not say anything, she just looked at both of her brothers, admiringly. Once Viserys was done washing himself, he dried his pale body with the cloth and fetched his clothes, which laid in one big pile on the floor. They began to put on their clothes again, their bodies were not bare any longer.

__________________________

After they had all gotten a bath, they went back inside of their chamber. The sounds of moans and screams had gotten even louder now, and Daenerys had to cover her ears. Viserys closed the door behind them, once they entered the room, hoping the stench of wine and sweat would not make it inside of their chamber. Daenerys’ hair was still wet from her bath, but she did not care about that. She had gotten her original hair color back, and she was so grateful for that. As Daenerys walked over to the tiny bed, a pair of strong hands held around her waist. Tickling sensations went through her body, as another pair of hands began to tickle her stomach. Daenerys squealed, “Gods! Stop! Ahhh, I am ticklish!” She exclaimed inbetween laughs, trying desperately to catch her breath.

Viserys smirked and appeared from behind her, “We know, sweet sister. We are so sorry that we have not been able to play with you for many months now.” Viserys told her solemnly, stroking her wet hair gently. Daenerys gave him a smile and hugged him, “I know you have both been busy.” She mumbled in his neck, giving him a small kiss. She could feel Rhaegar joining the hug from behind. Daenerys had never felt so protected in her entire life as she did now. Her brothers, especially Viserys, could be childish sometimes and she loved that. It helped them creating a much stronger bond. As they were standing there, hugging eachother tight, something odd caught Daenerys’ lilac eyes. It was something in the corner of the chamber. 

Slowly, she detached herself from their tight grips, and began to walk closer to the object standing in the corner. Daenerys could had sworn that the object had not been there before they went to the bathing-chamber. As she got closer to it, she could finally see what the mysterious object was. It was a harp. A golden harp. Gingerly, Daenerys touched the beautiful instrument, letting her fingers trace the gold of the harp. “Daenerys? Sweet sister, what are you looking at?” Rhaegar asked, walking closer to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. Then, he too saw the harp. Rhaegar’s face turned into one big smile. He had always loved playing the harp, and he was actually a very skilled musician.

“Brother, it is so beautiful.” Daenerys gasped, looking up at Rhaegar. He smiled, “Trust me, Dany, it sounds beautiful too.” The young man told her, as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Viserys soon joined them, “What is that harp doing here?” He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Rhaegar shrugged, “I have no clue. It was not there before.” He mumbled, his slender fingers traced the strings of the harp, gently. As he did that, an angelic sound resounded throughout the small chamber. Daenerys looked at Rhaegar, wonder filled her lilac eyes, “It sounds so beautiful! Gods, I would love to play the harp.” Daenerys murmured, moving closer to Rhaegar. Rhaegar’s eyes darted between her and the harp. Then, he got an amazing and genius idea. 

“Sweet sister, we are probably going to stay here for a while. Why don’t I teach you how to play?” Rhaegar suggested, resting a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes immediately lit up, “Would you really teach me, Rhaegar? I would love that!” Daenerys squealed, now standing behind the harp. Viserys looked at his beautiful siblings, his heart felt warm. They had been on the run for what felt like ages, and this was one of the few moments he knew he would always cherish.


	45. The Call Of The Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys tries his best to raise Daenerys on his own. However, it is not that easy when there are no other people around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Prehistoric!AU story. Daenerys and Viserys are living together in a cave. Completely isolated from other people. It is just them, there are nobody else around them. Since their mother, father and older brother had died, Viserys had to raise Daenerys on his own.
> 
> Since this story takes place in the prehistoric era, there will only be a few dialogues in this story! I will try my best to make this interesting anyway, though.  
Daenerys is 12 years old in this story.

The sound of the waterfall nearby their small cave, could be heard miles away. The many swaying trees of the deep, dark forest reflected themselves in the lakes and the water of the waterfall. The sun was setting, the birds were chirping loudly in the distance. The nature was beginning to settle and quietness washed over the entire lush landscape. Viserys and Daenerys were sitting by their cave, a fire was lit infront of them. The small, silver-haired girl was sitting beside her older brother, the only person she had left in her life, on a tree-stump.

The divine warmth originating from the bonfire hit Daenerys' pale skin as she looked at the many flames. The air was starting to get colder, so the warmth was much needed, for both of them. Viserys was feeling exhausted after another long day. The young man had gone out on a hunt earlier that day, and they had just finished eating the rabbit he had managed to kill earlier. Over the past few years, Viserys had gotten incredibly good at using his spear, which he had carved out of wood all hy himself, to kill different animals. Every night, he would sharpen his spear. It had become a part of his daily routine, and Daenerys always teased him about it. Usually, he only managed to catch smaller animals, such as rabbits and squirrels. However, there had been that one time, a few weeks ago, where he had managed to kill a deer. Killing an animal that big was indeed a very rare thing, and Viserys had felt so happy, once he had seen what he had hunted down. The two siblings had food for many days, after Viserys had killed the deer. The young man knew that the meat should be kept in a cold place, or else it would rot. Viserys had found a special place within their cave to put the leftovers of the meat, and it worked very well. Daenerys always helped her older brother making a fire, and she often helped him as best as she could. She had a few chores: fetch water from the waterfall, helping Viserys fishing, starting the fire and putting the meat on sharp spears. She really tried to help him, since she knew Viserys had alot to do to keep them both well-fed and somewhat satisfied.

Sometimes at night, she could even hear Viserys sitting by the fire, all by himself, cursing. She never dared to go out there and ask him about what he was doing. Daenerys was clever enough to know that she should not do that. Her brother sounded so mad and perhaps a bit scared, too. Viserys had a big temper, and it was hard for him to control. Sometimes, the smallest of things could make him so furious. Whenever that happened, he would often take his anger out on his little sister by yelling and growling at her. Sometimes, he would even hit her too. He would often run outside of their cave and inside of the dark forest. He would collect wood for their bonfires, hoping it would make him calm down a bit.

Daenerys let out a sigh, her whole body was sore after she had been running around all day, chasing the wild animals. The girl had always loved to play by the waterfall and inside of the forest, which often made Viserys feel slightly worried. He had always told her to be careful, whenever she was playing by the waterfall and inside of the forest. He often felt worried, when he thought of the many dangers lurking in the shadows. Daenerys had always been a clumsy girl, so Viserys feared that she would fall into the water by accident one day. It had only happened a few times in her twelve year long life, so the girl was not too worried about it. She had often thought about Viserys being very overprotective of her. She did understand why he was so protective of her, though. Daenerys was the only family he had left, and he did not want to lose her, too. He had told her that many times, anyway.

Rhaegar, their brother, had been killed by a bear on one of his many hunts, many months before Daenerys had been brought to the world. Rhaella, her mother, had died whilst giving birth to Daenerys. Aerys, her father, and Viserys had been the only ones left to take care of the small girl. Viserys recalled how hard it had been for their father to find enough food for all three of them. Viserys could vividly remember all of the nights where he drifted off to sleep with an empty stomach. He remembered just how cold it had been. The cold ground of the cave, which he had been lying on, did certainly not make him feel any better. The gnawing pain of hunger had almost become unbearable for him at the time, so sometimes he did not even sleep.

Soon after, Aerys died aswell. The man had drowned one morning as he had been bathing. Viserys was the one who found his lifeless body floating around in the water of the waterfall. The young man would never be able to get the gruesome image out of his head, he was sure of that.

At the age of seven, Viserys was the only one left to take care of his sister. There were no other people around, since Rhaella and Aerys had chosen to live in a cave, in a very quiet and isolated part of the land. Viserys used to adore the quietness of the nature, and all of the sounds that came with it. However, ever since their father died, his admiration for the quietness vanished. He felt so isolated and alone, whenever he sat inside of the cave, all by himself. There were many times when he wept bitter, salty tears as he sharpened his wooden spear with a rock. Having to bury almost his entire family by himself, was the worst thing Viserys had ever experienced. Back then, he knew that he had to bury the bodies fast, or else bears and other wild animals would be drawn to their cave.

Whenever Daenerys had asked him about going out on a hunt with him, he would refuse immediately. He would tell her how it was too dangerous for a small girl such as herself, to go out on a hunt. Eventually, she stopped asking him if she could come with him, since it seemed to upset him alot. Daenerys did her best not to upset her brother in any way, even though it was really difficult sometimes. The last time she truly upset him, was when she was nine years old. It was a few years ago, but Daenerys could still remember every detail: Viserys had skinned a rabbit, since he was going to cook it later on. However, as he had held the soft fur of the rabbit in his hands, he immediately thought about making something out of it. Something for Daenerys. Lately, he had noticed how much his sister had grown and how tall she had gotten. It seemed like she was growing up incredibly fast.

Therefore, he decided to make some "clothes" for her out of the fur. He made a loincloth, which looked like the one he had made for himself a while back. That was the only thing he wore. Viserys also made a cloth for Daenerys to wear, which would be able to cover up her breasts. Once he was finally done making it, he ran over to Daenerys, showing it to her, excitedly. Daenerys had not been impressed nor happy about it at all. She wanted to stay naked for the rest of her life, since that was what she had always been: completely naked. She wanted everything to stay the same. Also, she had no idea why Viserys would make her cover herself up, there were no other people around, it was just the two of them and some animals. When his sister had refused to wear his homemade clothing for her, he had lost his mind. He had growled at her, yelled at her and pulled her hard by her long silver-hair.

Daenerys could remember it all, even to this day. However, as she began to grow even more, she suddenly got the strong urge to cover up her breasts and her nether regions. Being completely bare infront of Viserys no longer felt natural or right. Suddenly, she felt embarrassment shoot through her body, whenever Viserys eyed her naked body. Whenever she ran outside of their cave to make water, she made sure to walk further away than she did before. The thought of Viserys watching her pee like that, made her shiver. When she was younger, she would gladly pee right infront of him, completely naked even. She had never felt that way about her own nudity before. Running around completely naked through the forest had not bothered her at all before. Now, the mere thought made Daenerys want to hide in a deep hole in the ground. Viserys had been so awfully happy and pleased, when he had seen his sister wearing the clothing he had made for her. At first, the warm fur had felt weird on her budding breasts and her nether regions. Daenerys' daily trips to the waterfall took even longer now, since the fur often slid down her skinny waist. Whenever she was playing and bathing in the waterfall, she would have to remove the fur, atleast Viserys had told her that. So of course she listened to him, and removed her clothes whenever she swam, bathed or played at the waterfall. It took her some time to get used to it.

After a long time, the girl had finally gotten used to the feeling of having something covering parts of her body. At night, their cave was cold as ice, and the freezing breeze hit her right in her face as she tried to sleep. Yet, wearing the rabbit-fur helped a bit. She often looked over at her brother's sleeping frame, smiling at him whilst staring into the complete darkness of the cave.

Even though Daenerys was surely growing up, she always yelled for her brother whenever she needed help with something. He was the one who always cleaned her wounds in the waterfall, he was the one who cooked for them over the fire and he was the one who always tugged her in at night, when the nights got extra cold. Of course, he could be furious at his sister sometimes, but nevertheless, he loved her very much and would do anything to protect her from predators. __________________________

It was early in the morning. Dawn had yet to come, when Viserys had woken up his sleeping sister. He shook her shoulders in a gentle, yet firm manner. Daenerys' eyes fluttered, once she felt his rough hands on her bare shoulders. She opened her lilac eyes and saw his frame leaning over her. Viserys told her to go fetch some water at the waterfall. Daenerys knew it was one of her chores, but she did not feel like doing it, not today. She had slept awfully, and she had been feeling rather uncomfortable throughout the entire night. She did not know why, though. She did not want to bother Viserys by telling him about her odd discomfort, so she decided to shrug it off.

The waterfall was not that far away from their cave, though, so Daenerys decided to get up. She took a deep breath as she picked up the bowl, which was a large and quite heavy stone. Viserys had carved out the middle of it, so it would be able to contain some water.

Sighing, she held around the bowl as she glanced over at Viserys, who was busy trying to start up the fire. They were supposed to eat breakfast soon, so Daenerys had to hurry towards the dark, eerie forest. If she happened to take too long at the waterfall, Viserys could get angry at her for postponing their breakfast too much. The young girl walked through the forest, looking up at all of the green leaves hanging on the trees. Daenerys had never been scared of the forest. There were so many lovely and kind animals in there, and there were flowers of all colors, too. It felt like a second cave to her, a second home. The girl had always admired the beauty of the forest. Daenerys smiled to herself, as she saw a squirrel in one of the incredibly tall trees towering over her. She felt so small, but it was s nice feeling. It almost felt as if the trees were protecting her from harm. She had no idea why Viserys was so nervous about her going inside of the forest by herself. Daenerys could protect herself, indeed. When she was just six years old, Viserys taught her how to fight wild-animals with a wooden spear from a safe distance. He also taught her how to fish. Her brother had taught her many things, now that Daenerys thought about it. Her brother had even taught her how to swim and how to run incredibly fast, in case a few predators would show themselves infront of her.

Daenerys had so many fond memories of the waterfall. For as long as Daenerys could remember, her and Viserys had always visited the waterfall together multiple times a day. If he had time, of course. Viserys would often go with her to the waterfall, and they would swim and bathe together. Sometimes, he would even sit on one of the large rocks nearby, secretly observing his little sister swimming and bathing. It was a place where they could both swim and enjoy the sun's rays. The waterfall almost felt like a magical place, where nothing could ever harm Daenerys. The water was so clean and delicious, Viserys and Daenerys could not get enough of that place.

As she kept on walking, she could feel her arms cramping slightly, after she had been holding the stone-bowl against her bare hip for quite a while. Daenerys let out a groan, her whole body felt so sore. For a moment, she stopped walking, she just needed a break. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as she looked at her surroundings. She could hear something inside of the bush beside her. Gulping, the young girl stood completely still, hoping for the best. She did not have a wooden spear with her today, so she would not be able to fight a predator. After a while, a bird flew out of the rattling bush. She then found out it was merely a small bird trying to build a nest. Relieved, Daenerys began to walk again, speeding up her pace slightly now. She laughed at her own foolishness. If Viserys had been with her, he would had protected her immediately, just like he always did. Her older brother was indeed very protective.

The cool air hit Daenerys' exposed stomach as she continued to walk towards the waterfall. The birds in the trees were chirping loudly as the forest was indeed starting to wake up. The young girl could hear the running water of the waterfall in the distance sounding louder and louder. That could only mean one thing: she was getting closer to the waterfall, her absolute favorite place to be. The girl's ears were soon completely filled, with the soothing sound of water falling from the waterfall. She could feel the drops of water hitting her damp skin as she walked closer. Daenerys looked up, and saw how the huge waterfall created a rainbow, since the sun's rays collided with the running water. Smiling, she crouched down before the water, her bare knees resting on the slightly wet soil.

The young girl began to fill up the bowl with the clear, yet cold water. Her fingers were already cold after she had dipped them inside of the water for five seconds. Yet, she had always loved the feeling of the cold water submerging her body. Viserys had always found it rather odd, since he himself preferred warmer water. Daenerys looked down at her reflection in the water. She had definietly changed since the last time she looked at herself. Her hair had gotten longer, even though Viserys had insisted on cutting it with a sharp rock occasionally. Her hair was growing faster, probably due to the sun and the warm air approaching their land. Atleast that was what her brother always told her, since his hair was growing faster now, too. Her hair was not the only thing which had changed, her body had, too. She did not know what it meant, or why it did that. Her way of thinking had changed aswell. The young girl felt embarrassed and humiliated way more often now, than previously. There were times where she just wanted to run away from Viserys and hide. Some of her feral instincts told her to do so. Somehow, it felt like danger was approaching her and she needed to run away as quickly as possible.

However, everytime she had tried to run off, Viserys had grabbed her by her arm and held a tight grip around her. In a gruff, animal-like manner, he growled at her. It seemed like even his body-language was scolding her, for trying to run away like that. Daenerys was not as fast as the wind, and it irritated her. Every time she tried to run, the fur-cloths would detach themselves from her body. The girl wished to be as fast as the wind, but she knew it was impossible. She often found herself sitting alone by the waterfall, weeping irritated and salty tears, as she looked at her own reflection in the crystal clear water. Whenever Viserys was out hunting or didn't need her help fishing, she spent hours thinking about what could possibly be wrong with her. 

Why couldn't her body just stay the same throughout her entire life? She wished it would, since watching how her body changed, was rather confusing to her. Even Viserys did not really know what was happening to his sister, but his instincts told him he should not worry about it. Their primitive skills and lifestyle made it almost impossible for Viserys not to notice how his sister had changed. They lived together in a very cramped cave, after all. How could he not notice it? Daenerys knew one thing for sure, though: She was glad that she had begun to wear the clothes, which Viserys had made for her. It covered up some of her nakedness, atleast.

The water looked so tempting and inviting. Daenerys wanted to go for a swim so badly, but she knew she should not do that. Her brother would be angry at her, if she did not make it home to their cave with the water soon. However, it would only be for a few minutes. Surely, Viserys could survive without the water for a another few minutes? The young girl shrugged and smiled. She went over to the rocks, which created an unsteady path to the other side of the waterfall. Daenerys always loved to jump from rock to rock. It was one of her small games which she could play all by herself, since Viserys did not have much time to play with her. It was a pretty risky game, though. If she fell into the water and hit her head, she could drown. It had not happened, yet. Daenerys had only fallen into the water one time, and (un)luckily Viserys had been nearby when it happened. Of course, it was great that he helped her up, but ever since that incident, he had grown slightly overprotective of her.

The rocks were slippery, as Daenerys jumped from rock to rock, playing her favorite childhood game. She had actually never been to the other side of the waterfall. Viserys had told her not to walk too far away from him, so she had never done it. Sometimes, she imagined what could possibly be on the other side. Was it just trees and lush bushes? Daenerys had no clue. She could hardly hear her own thoughts, the violently loud sound of the running water filled up both of her ears. Some of the cold water touched her foot, which made her squeal slightly. She tugged a strand of her long, damp hair behind her ear as she kept on walking on the rocks. Daenerys could not help but look into the clear water. Slowly, she dipped her foot in it, letting the water submerge it completely. The girl shivered, but after a few seconds, a feeling of bliss filled her body. She walked back on the ground, the water was no longer flowing directly down on her. The fur had gotten slightly wet. Frowning, she slowly removed the cloth covering her breasts. She slid the cloth covering her nether regions down her legs, gingerly. Daenerys was now completely naked, standing before the waterfall.

Slowly, she approached the water and walked into it. She looked around her, hoping Viserys was not looking at her right now. Daenerys was relieved to see nothing but a few birds jumping around on the ground in their eager search for food. In the distance, however, she could see a bear standing inbetween some trees. Daenerys tried her best to stay calm so it would not get any closer. Daenerys dived into the water, the cold water now submerged her entire body. She opened her eyes underwater. She could see all of the rocks at the bottom of the waterfall, and she was drawn to them. The tiny fishes were slowly swimming around her.

Her whole body was vibrating, eager to go out on an adventure all by herself. However, her lungs did not allow her to stay underwater for that long. As she reached the surface of the water, she dried her eyes, spitting out some of the water that had gotten inside of her mouth. The young girl laughed, the feeling of extreme joy occupied her mind. For the first time in a long time, Daenerys did not worry about her brother's reaction to her being late. The girl did not even think about the time any longer, she was busy being lost in her own world.

As she began to clean herself between her legs, the young girl saw something that terrified her. Blood. Crimson red blood was flowing in the water. Her heart began to pound in her chest, as she looked at the droplets of blood colliding with the water. She was not hurt anywhere and she had no wounds or scratches. At first, the girl thought the blood came from one of the many fish in the waterfall. Slowly, she brought a hand down where her legs met. The blood came from inside of her body. Daenerys could no longer keep quiet, she was certain she was about to die. She did the only thing her instincts told her to do: she screamed. "Viserys! Viserys! Help!" The young girl screamed at the top of her lungs, the tears were now streaming down her cheeks, hitting the water as she stood up in the water. Some of the birds were startled by her screaming. She could hear them flying away, chirping loudly.

Viserys had been in the middle of starting the fire, when he heard it. The scream. He was waiting for his sister to return to their cave with some fresh water, and she was taking so long. The bloodcurdling scream of his sister could be heard miles away. He wiped off his soot-covered fingers on his bare, pale stomach hastily. Quickly, the young silver-haired man got up from the tree-stump and grabbed his spear. He sprinted towards the forest, where the scream came from. Sheer panic and a thousand thoughts went through Viserys' mind as he ran. His loincloth almost slid down his legs due to him running so fast. Viserys could hear the sound of crying, the closer he got to the waterfall. The sound of splashing water caught his attention.

“Daenerys!" The man called out, worried. When he finally arrived at the waterfall, he could see the rock-bowl on the ground filled to the brim with the clear water. His lilac eyes darted around, until he saw her. He immediately lowered his spear and walked closer to Daenerys, who was standing up in the water of the waterfall, completely naked. Once Daenerys saw Viserys, she immediately covered her up nakedness with the water.

"Daenerys!" Viserys said in a gruff manner, approaching his terrified sister. She had been crying, alot. "Do not come any closer!" Daenerys cried, trying to cover herself with the water. Viserys furrowed his eyebrows, walking closer to her. "Something is wrong, sister! You were screaming for help!" Viserys told her, putting his spear down on the ground. He looked down on the ground and saw the rabbit fur lying there. Daenerys was shaking. "I-i..." The young girl could not say anything. Instead, she shifted in the water to make the blood more visible to him. When the man saw the blood in the water, he immediately panicked. "Daenerys! You are hurt!" He yelled at her, trying to see where she was bleeding from. Daenerys did not know what was wrong with her, and it made her feel so sad. "What are you even doing in the water? I did not tell you to play now, I told you to fetch water!" Viserys added, sternly. Daenerys' body was trembling, "Viserys... It hurts..." She did not answer his question, she was too terrified.

Suddenly, after a while, Viserys realized where the blood came from. It seemed to come from inside of her. Something inside of his mind told him not to worry about it, but he still did. What was wrong with his sister? He had to help her and protect her, though. The man got up and brushed some of the dirt he had gotten on his hands off on his stomach. With shaky legs, Daenerys tried to walk out of the water, hoping the bleeding would stop, if she did that. Much to her dismay, it ran down her legs, staining the forestfloor right as she walked out of the water. She completely forgot about her nakedness, and about the fact that she was standing completely naked before her brother's eyes. Viserys saw the thin trail of blood running down her legs. If his sister was dying, he would have nobody left. Therefore, he would try anything to stop her bleeding.

"I will find some leaves for you. You can put them inside of the cloth, which covers up the nether regions of your body." Viserys told her, feeling a strong urge to protect and help his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
I know this story slightly different from my other stories, but I hope you like it anyway! 
> 
> Stay inside and safe!


End file.
